What If?
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is the flipside of the truth about the author, what would Brennan's life be like if she'd kept Madelyn? This will kind of follow the pilot, girl with the fridge and 100th episodes other than that it's my way.
1. Chapter 1 A Baby Changes Everything

This is the flipside of the truth about the author, what would Brennan's life be like if she'd kept Madelyn? This will kind of follow the pilot, girl with the fridge and 100th episodes other than that it's my way.

* * *

February 1997

Temperance Brennan sat in the bathroom staring at the test on the counter and the two pink lines, she was pregnant. Brennan knew she was, she had all the symptoms, but the scientist in her had to confirm the hypothesis. Brennan heard the apartment door open and Michael's keys clatter on the counter, she made no move to get up she couldn't. Michael walked though the apartment,"Tempe? Where are you?" Michael knocked on the bathroom door, Tempe are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."Brennan tossed the test and box back into to the Walgreens bag and put the bag in the trash and splashed water on her face opening the door, she went in to the living room.

"Tempe, are you sure you're okay? You're a little pale."

"I'm pregnant."

Michael stood in shock for a second, and then pulled Brennan to him, giving her a kiss."Tempe, this is great news, we need to celebrate."

Brennan pulled free of his arms, "Later, I'm going to be sick." And went to the bathroom. A half hour later Brennan sat next to Michael on the couch. "How are you feeling, Tempe?"

"Better. Michael how are we going to do this?"

"You are going to keep the baby right?"

"Yes."

"We're both taking jobs at Stanford in January, it will be fine. You'll finish your program graduate and be my assistant until the baby gets here then we'll move to California a few months after and you'll teach undergrad and I'll teach graduate studies."

'We're still living together right?"

"Yes." Michael pulled Brennan closer, "how do you feel about dinner?"

"Soup would be good."

* * *

Things went well for the next five months, Michael doted on Brennan as much as she'd allow him to, and he got her a grad student to do any heavy lifting. Then one night Brennan came home to Michael packing his things.

"Michael what are you doing?"

"Packing to move to California."

"We aren't moving until January, I can't fly right now."

"You're not going I am."

"Why?"

"Tempe I don't want to be a father, I can't do it. If someone finds out you're my girlfriend and we have as kid and that I was you graduate studies professor it could be detrimental to my career. I can't risk that."

"What am I going to do? I can't raise a baby by myself."

"Do whatever you want; my attorney will contact you in a few days with paperwork severing my parental rights. The apartment is paid though the end of the year, stay here as long as you want. I left my school email address on the fridge contact me whenever you move. Goodbye Temperance."

Before Brennan could formulate a sentence Michael was gone. A few hours later Brennan ordered Indian food despite the fact it gave her horrible heartburn and called her best friend Cindy and they talked for hours.

The month that Madelyn was born Brennan's best friend Cindy, moved in to help get the nursery ready and to help Brennan out after Madelyn arrived.

"Tempe what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep the baby and move to Washington D.C. and take the job at the Jeffersonian. It'll be hard, but I can't let the baby go into foster care. I've been through it."

"I'll help anyway I can so will mom."

"Thanks.

Madelyn was born on October 21st 1997, at 12:13AM. She weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 19 ¾ inches long. She had a full head of light brown hair and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. Brennan was holding her and Cindy was leaning over looking at the baby. "She's beautiful Tempe. Do you want me to call-"

"No, he severed his parental rights before Maddie was born. Right now I want to sleep, it's been a long 17 hours."

"Okay, I'll be back later this afternoon. Call if you need something."

"Okay. Thanks for staying here and helping out the last few weeks, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginings Part 1

January 2 1998

Brennan sat in the semi darkness of Cindy's spare bedroom watching Madelyn, who was wise awake at 2 AM eat,"Maddie, you should sleep we've got a big day today. You're going to take you're going to ride on a plane for the first time and you'll get to see your new bedroom in our new condo. Thankfully your father let me keep all the furniture so I don't have to re buy that. You're father would love you if he wanted to see you."

Brennan rocked Madelyn as she burped her and felt the baby settle in the crook of her neck and fall asleep. Brennan sat holding Madelyn a bit longer before putting her in the portable crib that Cindy's mom had let her borrow, because the day after Christmas the movers had packed up the apartment and headed to D.C. with all her stuff. After making sure Madelyn was asleep Brennan climbed into bed herself. Brennan got up early the next morning, the flight wasn't until 11, Madelyn's naptime, but Brennan wanted to spend time with Cindy. Brennan was nervous, at 22 she was the youngest head of the medico –legal lab the Jeffersonian had ever had.

After breakfast and talking to Cindy and promising to call when they got there and weekly chats Brennan put Madelyn in a cozy sleeper and loaded their two suitcases and a packed diaper bag into Cindy's tin can of a car and the three of them headed to O'Hare. After getting Madelyn to sleep before the plane took off Brennan settled in to enjoy the flight. A little under 2 hours later the plane landed and Brennan carried a sleeping Madelyn off the plane.

Forty five minutes later Brennan unlocked the door to the condo and was relieved to find the furniture set up where she wanted it. Brennan opened Madelyn's diaper bag and pulled out a blanket and placed it on the floor and then Madelyn on it. Brennan's next stop was Madelyn's room she wanted to get it unpacked first so the baby could go back to her normal routine as soon as possible. Brennan was thankful that the movers had put the crib back together; Cindy's brother did it the first time. After making up the bed, Brennan moved to unpack the clothes and supplies after get a good start Brennan took a seat in the rocker and called Cindy.

"Cindy, we made it, Maddie slept the whole flight. I need to wake her soon so she'll get use to this time zone."

"That's great, how's the condo?"

"It much nicer than Michael's apartment. I don't have to shove the bed against the wall to have room to walk in the bedroom. I have an elevator; it's easier to get Maddie and her stuff upstairs. It's so quiet here; I hope Maddie can sleep better now. The only downside is I need to get a car things are a little too spread out to walk comfortably with a two and a half month old. I need to go grocery shopping, but I'm too tired. I got a handful of takeout menus that deliver shoved in my mail box today so, that'll do for tonight and I'll eat the leftovers for breakfast."

"Mom has Bryan's car in the garage, it's been there for almost a year since he moved to New York. I'm sure she'd either give it to you or sell it to you for a good price. She's wanted to get rid of it. I can ask her if you want. If you decide to take it I can drive it down next month when I get a week off and hang out with Maddie and see D.C. and fly back."

"That'd be great, tell Vickie to call me to work out the details."

"Okay. Tempe, look in the bottom of your red suitcase."

"Why?"

Cindy sighed, "Just look, please."

Brennan sighed and went to the living room and rifled through the suitcase finding a grocery bag at the bottom. Opening it Brennan smiled, Cindy had packed her college breakfast favorites. "You got me frosted cherry pop-tarts, cereal bars and. a jar of instant coffee?"

Yes, I didn't think you'd get to the store this weekend. This way you have some food. I was going to get you instant breakfast, but I knew you wouldn't have milk."

"Thanks Cindy. I need to go Maddie is waking up."

"Okay call me Monday."

"I will bye."

"Bye."

Brennan got to Maddie before she could really get upset. "Hi Sweetie, let's get you fed and then you can help me put the rest of your stuff away. I think you have more clothes than I do, Mattie!" After Maddie at Brennan took her to her room and sat her in her swing and unfinished packing her stuff. Later that night Brennan ordered Chinese for dinner and bathed Mattie and them both went to bed early. The next day after a morning of organizing Brennan put Maddie in her stroller and began the trek to the grocery story for the essentials.

A/N this isn't the end of this chapter, I just wanted to post this, this weeks gonna be busy. Next Brennan starts at the Jeffersonian.


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginings Part 2

A/N: sorry this is late, some things happened and I got busy and didn't have time to write, but now I'm off for a few weeks, and have time to write! For the purposes of this story, Brennan hired Zack before she got there, it's his first day too and Angela's been there for a while. I fudged Hodgins colleges, but both schools have entomology programs and Purdue has a PhD in entomology with concentrations in Forensic entomology and Insect toxicology.

* * *

Early Monday morning after Madelyn had her 2 am feeding Brennan lay awake thinking. After an hour of tossing and turning Brennan got up and after checking on a sleeping Madelyn Brennan went to the living room to unpack. Brennan stopped unpacking a 5:30 to take a shower and eat breakfast, after showering and breakfast Brennan went to get Madelyn out of bed.

Brennan gently rubbed Madelyn's back to bring her slowly from sleep, "come on baby girl, it's time to wake up." Brennan kissed Madelyn's cheek, the baby stretched and yawned as Brennan picked her up and rubbed her back before putting her on the changing table."How about you purple sleeper with flowers on it?" Maddie waved a chubby arm, Brennan smiled and began to change her diaper, when that was done she moved on to changing Madelyn's clothes. Madelyn didn't like getting her clothes changed and started to fuss.

"Maddie, I'm almost done, I know you don't like this because you get cold. I'm going as fast as I can. Today is a big day for the both of us; I start my new job today and you're going to daycare for the first time. I wish Cindy and Vicki could still watch you, but it won't be so bad, I'm only going to be three floors away if you need me. I'll come down at lunch when I'm not busy, but today no matter what I'm going to come down and make sure you're okay. There all done." Brennan sat Maddie against her and gently brushed he soft hair.

"After you eat you can sit in your bouncer and help me decide what to wear, how does that sound?"

Madelyn shoved her fist in her mouth, "Okay breakfast coning up."

Brennan kissed Madelyn's forehead and carried her to the kitchen and heated the formula. Twenty minutes later Maddie sat in her bouncer on the floor in Brennan's bedroom while she rummaged through her closet. Brennan turned to Madelyn with four shirts in her hand, "what will it be Maddie? The pink button-down? "Madelyn sat in her bouncer, "All right then how about the white button- down?" Maddie sat there. "The purple long sleeve?"Madelyn sat there."Work with me here Maddie, last one red long sleeve?"

Madelyn kicked,"Finally." Brennan threw the shirt, a blazer, and a pair of dress pants over her arm and bent to do the 'dancing phalanges' routine on Madelyn's stomach, causing the baby to smile. Brennan smiled and turned her back to Madelyn and got ready. After Brennan got dressed she picked Madelyn up, bouncer and all and went to the kitchen to pack her lunch and Madelyn's diaper bag. After Brennan checked Madelyn's diaper she put her in her coat, which looked like a teddy bear and her car seat and took a cab the Jeffersonian.

Once Brennan got to the lab she got a temporary ID and headed to the day care to drop Madelyn off. Brennan knocked on the door, as her ID wouldn't open it yet. The director Tami opened the door,"Dr. Brennan I've been expecting you, Madelyn is the only baby we have here right now. She and I are going to be together in the infant room. Jill and Anna will be looking after our six toddlers. Carrie, Niccole, and Kara handle the afterschool program; we all help out with that from time to time, but my main focus will be Madelyn."

"Thank you. Madelyn has been watched by my friend's Mother, one-on-one."

Tami nodded and led the way to the infant room, "Madelyn has her choice of cribs, but I'd choose the one in the corner, it's a bit darker and quieter over there."

Brennan nodded and walked to the crib, sitting the car seat on top of the cubby at the end of it and stowing the diaper bag underneath and undid the straps in the seat and took Madelyn's coat and held her close. Tami gave Brennan a lot of time to say good bye, but when she realized Brennan had ten minutes before her day started her gently touched her shoulder. "Dr. Brennan, it's 10 to 8." Brennan gave a nod of acknowledgement."Madelyn will be fine, we're going to have a 'get-to-know-you' session this morning and a morning snack then morning naptime then maybe story time and floor time lunch then afternoon naptime and more floor or sorry time. You're going to be three floors away, you can come see Madelyn anytime you want or need to."

"I know I'm just finding it really hard to leave her. I was fine before but that was only two days a week and for a few hours." Tami nodded and moved to the desk, writing something on a post-it. "This is the direct line to this room, call every hour or half hour if you need to." Brennan took the paper, "thank you." Brennan kissed Madelyn, "be good sweetheart, I'll see you at lunch." Brennan handed Madelyn to Tami and left but not before Madelyn started to fuss. Brennan didn't look back instead she ran in to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall and waited for the tears to subside. Fifteen minutes later after fixing her makeup and stopping at security to get her ID, Brennan knocked on Doctor Goodman's door," come in."

Brennan opened the door and went in.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, I assume you got the little one settled?"

"Yes, sorry I'm a few minutes late-"

"Its fine, Tami called to say you were on your way. Let's go meet your team shall we?" Goodman got up and led the way to the lab and on to the platform."Dr. Hodgins, Mr. Addy and Miss. Montenegro, I have an introduction make." Everyone, filed over to the platform, Brennan looked at the team. Hodgins looked annoyed and skeptical, Zack looked nervous and a bit green around the gills, and Angela looked to be the only one somewhat relived that they had a new boss.

"Dr. Hodgins, Mr. Addy and Miss. Montenegro, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's the new head of the medical –legal lab at the Jeffersonian. Make her feel welcome. Dr. Hodgins save the drawer of jumping beetles and whatever else you have up your sleeve for another day, I want Dr. Brennan to be an employee longer than 8 hours!"

Hodgins didn't say anything; he just got a container and hightailed it to Brennan's office!

"Let's give Doctor Hodgins a few moments."

Brennan nodded and turned to Zack," Mr. Addy, meet me in the bone room in a half hour."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

Just then Hodgins came with a tub of beetles. "Dr. Hodgins I need to see you in my office in ten minutes. Miss. Montenegro I want to see you after Dr. Hodgins."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

Brennan went to her office and put her things away then she called Tami.

"Madelyn is fine Doctor Brennan, she was a little fussy when you left, but now she's sitting on my lap watching the birds on the window well."

Brennan smiled, "that's good, and I'll see her at lunch."

"Sounds good."

Brennan and Tami chatted for a few more minutes and Brennan hung up just as Hodgins walked in.

"Dr. Hodgins, have a seat."

Hodgins sat in the chair across form Brennan as she opened his file, "Dr. Hodgins I see you went to the University of Massachusetts for your undergrad work and Purdue University for your PhD where you focused on Forensic entomology and Insect toxicology, and are a Rhodes Scholar, very impressive. "

"Thank you."

"I also know you hate authority and are skeptical of my appointment. I assure you Dr. Hodgins I am very capable of performing the duties that are required of me. You can hate authority all you want, but I expect to be treated with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Send in Miss. Montenegro, please."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

Angela waked in a few minutes later and took the seat Hodgins vacated.

"Miss. Montenegro-"

"Call me Angela or Ange."

"Angela, I see you went to The International Academy of Design & Technology where you have you BA in photography and mimored in computer forensics. You also studied drawing and painting in Paris, why did you take the job here?"

"It sounded interesting and I needed to get out of Texas."

Brennan smiled, "I think you'll be a great addition to our team. "

"Thank you."

After Angela left Brennan straighter up her office and went to see Zack in limbo. After spending the morning quizzing Zack Brennan returned to her office and got her lunch out when Angela came in."Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch together."

"Angela, call me Brennan. I'll have to take a rain check. I need to have a quick lunch and then I need to go to the daycare and see my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, Madelyn she's a little over 2 months old." Brennan handed Angela a photo of Madelyn.

"She's beautiful Brennan."

"Thank you, we'll have lunch soon. I've just never left her in daycare before."

"I understand." Angela left and Brennan went to the Daycare floor.

Brennan knocked and Tami opened the door,"Dr. Brennan perfect timing, I was just about to feed Madelyn. We have a privte room if you'd like to feed her and have some alone time with Madelyn."

"Thank you that would be nice."

Tami led the way to the private room and Brennan got Madelyn from the floor. Twenty minutes later Brennan put a sleeping Madelyn in her crib and went to her office to eat her lunch. Brennan spent the rest of the afternoon with Zack in limbo and went home and spent the night with Madelyn.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Party

It was Madelyn's first birthday and while Brennan didn't have a party planned that didn't mean they weren't going to celebrate. After Madelyn woke up from her nap they were going to go the park to play and feed the ducks then they were going to go have dinner at the diner then stop by the bakery on the way home to get some cupcakes then come home have a cupcake and let Madelyn open the small pile of gifts that she had accumulated thanks to Cindy and her mom and Brennan's twinge of guilt that Madelyn wouldn't know her Father or any other family.

Brennan was picking up Madelyn's toys that were all over the living room after a morning of playing with Brennan, one of Madelyn's favorite things to do, when the doorbell rang. Brennan dumped the armful of toys in the basket and opened the door to find everyone from the lab holding bags and boxes with food, presents, and party decorations, "Ange, what is everyone doing here?"

"We came to give Madelyn her birthday party; I made mostaccioli, the part behind the toothpicks is meatless, salad and garlic bread. Mrs. Goodman made a chocolate cake. Hodgins has the decorations. And Zach has the presents."

Brennan stepped back and let them enter, "that's sweet Ange, but you don't have to do this."

"We wanted to; we've all watched her grow up over the last year. We're her little surrogate family. Where is the birthday girl?"

"Madelyn is taking a nap."Brennan looked at her watch,"she should be up in a half hour."

"Perfect, that will give us enough time to decorate. I'm going to put this in the oven to warm up. Hodgins start with the balloons, Zach do the streamers." Brennan helped Angela with the food and Goodman put the cake on the counter then he and Brennan finished picking up the toys.

A half hour later Brennan went to get Madelyn up. "Hey birthday girl, everybody is here to celebrate your birthday."Brennan picked Madelyn up and changed her diaper and put her in a little pink dress and put a matching bow in her hair and carried her into the living room. Once they were in the room Angela bombarded Brennan with snapping pictures and putting a party hat on Madelyn's head, Madelyn didn't like it but she didn't fight it.

Brennan put Maddie in her highchair and started serving the food. Brennan fed Madelyn a small bite of the pasta and was surprised when the baby ate it, normally picky Madelyn didn't eat pasta. Brennan got some more noodles and took off most of the sauce and cut then in half putting them on Madelyn tray. Madelyn ate most of her noodles and Brennan finished her off with the half jar of pears she had left from lunch.

After dinner Brennan got out the cake, and lit the candle and Angela snapped some pictures. When she was donning Brennan blew the candle out and cut a big wedge for Madelyn to smash and/or eat. Madelyn looked at the piece of cake then she stuck her whole hand into the frosting and pulled it out giggling at the sound it made when it squished between her fingers. Madelyn put her hand in her mouth and grinned at Brennan. "Good stuff Maddie?"

Madelyn went in for another handful, this time getting mostly cake. After a few more handfuls of cake and smashing the remainder into a gooey mess Brennan took Madelyn to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, holding he cake incrusted body at arm's length. After Madelyn was cleaned up Brennan sat her on the floor to open presents. Madelyn was more interested in eating the wrapping paper and playing with the boxes than the books, toys, stuffed animals and pajamas that were inside them.

After the presents were opened Angela cleaned up dinner and left Brennan leftovers for the next day =. When everyone had gone Brennan got out the new toys and Madelyn played with them until bath time.

After Brennan read Madelyn one of her new books from Zach and put her in the new pajamas that Angela got her Brennan tucked the tired out birthday girl in and got out her photo albums and reminisced over the last year. It had been the hardest and best year of her life, but she knew the best was yet to come.

A/N: Up next we go to kindergarten!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**A/N: This isn't a chapter sorry about getting everyone's hopes up. My new year's resolution is to try and finish all my open fics (6) by May 5th after that life is going to get nuts for a while. I just posted the last chapter of' The Truth about the Author 'tomorrow I am going to start working on this., it will take a while, I have at least 8 more chapters…. **  
**I want to write 'what if' until I get it done, but I might write' Better Circumstances' concurrently because there have been requests for chapters… **


	6. Chapter 6 Kindergarden

Hey y'all muse finally got unstuck on this one!

August 2003

Today was Madelyn's first day of kindergarten. Brennan was happy that they'd made it this far, but she was sad that her baby wasn't a baby anymore. She got up a bit earlier than she need to as she didn't know how Madelyn would react to the day. Brennan got herself showered and ready before heading to wake Madelyn. Brennan laid Madelyn's pair of denim shorts with heart appliqués on them that were her favorite and a pink t-shirt on the end of the bed and went to the head of the bed. "Maddie, time to get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten."

Madelyn rolled over her eyes still closed.

"If you get up in the next five minutes, I'll make you pancakes. I'll put chocolate chips in them if you want. Do you want chocolate chips?" Brennan brushed Madelyn's hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well then you need to get up."Madelyn got up and followed Brennan to the kitchen. A half hour later Madelyn looked up from her now empty plate. "Mommy, I don't wanna go to school. Can't I stay with you like before then feed Hodgins' bugs then go see Miss. Tami?"

Brennan had been waiting for this, for the first five years of her life Madelyn had fallen into a routine that she loved. She'd go to the lab at 7 with Brennan and since the Jeffersonian daycare and preschool program didn't start until 8, Madelyn would alternate between hanging out with Angela or Hodgins and staying in Brennan's office before she went to preschool. Some afternoons Brennan would get Madelyn from daycare have lunch and let her stay in her office. Brennan knelt in front of Madelyn's chair. "Maddie, you have to go, it'll be fun."

"I wannna stay with you though! I'm gonna miss you!" Madelyn threw her arms around Brennan's neck. Brennan felt tears fall.

"Maddie, I'm going to miss you too, but we do this every day, I go to the lab and you go to preschool. It's the same –"

"But you won't' be close anymore! I won't be able to see you anymore when we go outside!" Brennan smiled, every afternoon the kids whould go to the playground which was in view of Brennan's office and Madelyn would be on the lookout for her. Truth was Brennan would miss it too. " Maddie, I won't be that far away-"

"Yes you will!" Brennan smiled; to Madelyn's five year old mind the 30 minutes it took Brennan to get to her school from the lab was an eternity. "Do you want me to meet you before you go see Miss Tami and we'll go have lunch in the garden?" Brennan felt Madelyn nod into her shoulder. "Okay, go get ready while I make lunch. I put your favorite shorts and t shirt on the end of your bed."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Maddie." Brennan kissed Madelyn on the cheek. "You can probably feed Hodgins' bugs before we go home tonight." Brennan dried Madelyn's tears with her hand.

"Okay." Madelyn went to her room to get ready, there were no more tears.

A little over an hour later Brennan held Madelyn's hand as they went to her class room. Brennan helped Madelyn get settled, she was fine until Brennan had to leave. "Mommy, don't leave!"

Brennan turned back,"Maddie, I need to go to work and you have school."

"No." Madelyn started to pout

Brennan smiled and took Madelyn by the shoulders and knelt down, "Maddie, I really don't want to leave you either, but I have to. It's only for a few hours then we'll have lunch. I have a surprise in my desk drawer for you, but you need to go to school first."

"Okay."

"No more tears. I love you."

"Love you." Brennan kissed Madelyn's cheek and left. Brennan got in her car and sat in parking lot letting her tears fall before heading to the store to get Madelyn's surprise. A half hour later Brennan walked into the lab and was met by Angela. "How'd it go?"

"There were tears."

"Who's?"

"Maddie's were before school mine were in the car after I dropped her off. The only way I could get her to stop crying at home was to promise to have lunch with her before she goes to daycare."

"And a surprise too?" Angela nodded toward the bag in Brennan's hand.

"Yeah, it's the only way I could leave her there without more tears."

"Aw she'll be okay in a few days, so will you?"

"I know, but when she looked at me and asked me not to leave it was hard. It took all I had not to pick her up and bring her back here. "

"Aw, Sweetie."Angela gave Brennan a hug.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan went to her office and put her stuff away and Madelyn's surprise in her bottom desk drawer, before heading to the platform. She stopped a Hodgins station. "Dr. Hodgins, Madelyn would like to feed your bugs before we go home tonight."

Hodgins looked up, "Okay even the spiders?" Brennan paused, "even the spiders; just make sure she doesn't touch them, please."

"Will do."

"Thank you." Hodgins nodded. Brennan went to limbo and worked until 11. Then she went to the lobby to meet Madelyn, at 11:30. Brennan nodded as the security guard opened the heavy door and Madelyn ran straight for her."Mommy!"

Brennan knelt down, "Hi Maddie." Brennan stood up with Madelyn in her arms."Say thank you to Bryan for opening the door for you."

"Thank you Bryan for opening the door for me."

Bryan smiled, "Your welcome Maddie, same time tomorrow?"

"I guess."

Brennan rubbed her back as she walked away. "Bad day?"

"No, it was boring; I know how to write my name and the alphabet. Plus I know our address and phone number and your phone number."

Brennan thought this would happen madelyn all ready knew how to do many of the things she'd learn in kindergarten but Brennan felt she wasn't emotionally ready for first grade.

"It's only the first day it'll get better. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah."

Brennan nodded and headed to her office to stash Madelyn's backpack and grab their lunch. Brennan and Madelyn went to their favorite part of the rose garden and laid down a blanket and Brennan unpacked their sandwiches, chips, fruit and drinks. Toward the end of their lunch Brennan noticed Madelyn starting to fade. "Maddie, are you tired?"Brennan got a nod, "Do you want to take a nap in my office?"

"Ah-huh."

Brennan smiled," finish your sandwich and we'll go."Madelyn stuffed the remaining two bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth and stood up. Brennan shook her head and packed up their stuff, taking Madelyn's hand she started for the lab. Madelyn was asleep as soon as Brennan covered her up, kissing her cheek Brennan left to go check on Zach in the bone room. An hour and a half late Brennan shook Madelyn's shoulder."Maddie you need to get up and get your surprise."

"Do I have to go to daycare?"

"No, you can stay here and play with your surprise today. You have to go tomorrow as soon as you get here, I have meetings all day."

"Okay." Madelyn slid off the couch and went to Brennan's desk opening the bottom right drawer," All of it?"

"Yes."

Madelyn grinned and pulled out two coloring books an activity book, a mega box of crayons and a small package of M&M's.

"Thanks, mommy."

"You're welcome Maddie. You can have half your M&M's now and the rest later if you want."

Madelyn tore open the package carefully and laid down on the floor with her coloring books and crayons that Brennan carefully opened for her. The rest of the afternoon passed with Brennan at her desk doing paperwork and Madelyn on the floor coloring. It was almost time to go home when Hodgins knocked on Brennan's office doorframe, "Maddie, the bugs are hungry, do you want to help me feed them?"

Madelyn looked at Brennan, "Go on, I'll put away your stuff." Brennan smiled as Madelyn ran out of her office and took Hodgins' hand as they went to his room to begin feeding his collection of creepy crawlers.

A/N: I don't quite know how I'm going to rewrite the 100th episode flashback scenes. I do know I'm leaving the case as is and not putting any of it in here and Booth isn't going to know about Madelyn until I rewrite the pilot airport scenes…


	7. Chapter 7 Scene at the Airport

**A/N: I know I said I was going to rewrite Booth and Brennan meeting in the 100th episode next but, I can't get it to flow right so in order to not keep you waiting any longer I'm skipping it and going on with the pilot episode. also if you haven't guessed it by now this is totally AU and very loosely based on certain episodes meaning I take the ideas we saw on screen and a few of the detail and add my own spin. I am also not going to touch the cases; this is just going to be Brennan's personal life….**

* * *

2005

Angela held tightly to Madelyn's hand as she bounced from sheer excitement by the waiting area of Dulles international airport. "Ange are you sure Mom's plane is here? I don't see her."

"Sweetie, she's here, her plane landed twenty minutes ago. She's probably slow going through customs; you know how your mom likes to put body parts in her carryon."

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was the first to spot Doctor Temperance Brennan from his spot by the plastic plant and garbage can; he radioed the DHS officer who was going to intercept her."Steve, do you have visual on DR. Brennan?"

"10-4."

What Booth saw next made him a little nervous a little girl that looked like a mini Brennan ran to her and she gathered her in a hug. Booth got back on the radio, "Steve give her a minute and go slow don't manhandle her, she's got a kid."

"10-4."

Steve waited before walking up to Brennan and clearing his throat, "Dr. Brennan I need you to come with me, and I have a few questions…" Brennan nodded and stood up."Maddie go wait with ange, I'll be done in minute."Maddie pouted but went to Angela

Brennan followed Steve to the security office. "Dr. Brennan why were you illegally transporting Human remains into the United States?"

"I told you I'm an Anthropologist-"

The door was jerked open," thanks Steve I'll take it from here."

Brennan looked up and rolled her eyes,"I told the FBI I would not work with you again."

"I know but I need your help and I'm desperate. One more time, please? "

Brennan looked at Steve, "you got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Brennan looked at Booth "This was totally unnecessary!"

"No it isn't, your assistant wouldn't talk to me and I knew if I just met your plane you'd run."

"I still can."

Booth grinned,"But you won't because you're intrigued I can tell."

"Can I at least see if Angela will watch my daughter for a while longer?"

"Sure."

Brennan went into the hallway and checked with Angela and promising Maddie as soon as she was done with whatever Booth needed her for she'd take two days off and do whatever Maddie wanted.

Brennan reentered the room got their things and followed Booth to the SUV.

They'd been driving for ten minutes when Brennan broke the silence, "what is the context of the find?"

"Maintenance workers found a corpse in Arlington National Cemetery-"

"That's natural…it's a cemetery…"

"This one is at the bottom of a pond."

"Oh."

"Look Bones-"

"Don't call me Bones-"

Booth grinned, "If I'd known you had a daughter I would have sent our techs to retrieve the body so you could spend time with her today and work the case tomorrow. You could do that if you wanted, I could take you to the lab or wherever you want to go."

Brennan couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. "No, let's just go to work. Maddie is upset, but she understands. Angela is going to take her shopping then out for pizza. I told her once I got done with this I'd take two days off to do whatever she wanted, which knowing Maddie we'll be in our pjs the whole time watching TV and reading while she's stuck to me like glue. That's that always happens when I go on these trips, I don't go very often she misses me too much and I her. Before you ask I'm not married and Maddie's father has never been in the picture."

"I wasn't going to ask, but okay. I still feel bad."

"Its fine, I'd rather be with her of course, but we have work to do."

"Yeah, but I know what it's like to not see your kid when you want to."

Brennan looked at Booth, he grinned a little. "I have a four year old son; it didn't work out with his mom. As a result I only see him when she deems appropriate or if she has something to do and no babysitter."

Brennan felt bad for Booth; she would have never put that kind of restraint on Michael if he ever wanted to spend time with Madelyn. "Sorry."

"It's fine, in some ways it makes me appreciate the time I have with him more. How old is your daughter?"

"Madelyn will be 8 next month."

Booth nodded, "Parker turned four last week."

"Four was a good age."Brennan smiled lost in the memories. The rest of the drive passed in easy silence. It was dark by the time Brennan and Zack got back to the lab with the remains; Brennan was surprised to see the light in Angela's office on and went in.

"Ange?"

The artist looked up,"Hey sweetie, Maddie is in your office she didn't want to go home. She also didn't want dinner, but I put a few pieces of pizza on a plate and left it in your office and when I looked a few hours ago it was gone."

Brennan nodded," Thanks Ange."

"No problem sweetie."

Brennan carefully opened her office door and smiled, Madelyn was curled on her couch sleeping. She knelt beside the couch and rubbed Madelyn's arm. "Maddie?"

Madelyn opened her eyes a little, "Mom?"

"Yeah, why don't you go home with Ange? I still need to work for a while."

"No, I wanna stay here with you."

Brennan smiled knowing that it was no use trying to get Madelyn to go home with Angela."All right go back to sleep, I'll be on the platform if you need me." Brennan chuckled; Madelyn was too far gone to hear a word she just said. Brennan pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up and left leaving her desk lamp on for a night light.

"Ange you can go home, I'm letting Maddie stay here; all she'll do is sleep."

"Okay call me if she changes her mind. Theirs cold pizza in the fridge if you want it, I got half veggie half cheese. "

"Thanks Ange." the artist nodded as Brennan went to the lounge. After Brennan had eaten some cold veggie pizza she went to clean the fragile skull fragments by hand while Zach cleaned the rest of the bones. After the fragments were dry Brennan sat down with the glue bottle and began slowly piecing the bones together to form a skull. The next thing Brennan knew Zack was sitting a cup of coffee don beside her.

"Zach?"

"Good morning Doctor Brennan."

"It's morning? "

"Yes."

"I must have fallen asleep, I remember finishing the reconstruction and I was going to put everything away and get Maddie and go home. Maddie-'

"She's asleep in your office still. Get her and go home, Dr. Goodman gave you the morning off. I'll clean everything up."

"Thanks Zach."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan went to her office and gently picked up Maddie, blanket and all. "Mom?"

"Yeah go back to sleep, we're going to take a cab home and sleep for a while. I know you don't sleep much when I'm gone. Madelyn shifted in Brennan's arms as they left the lab. Twenty minutes later Brennan laid Madelyn in her bed and climbed in beside her before drifting off. Four hours later Brennan's phone rang, after talking to the person the other end she gently woke Madelyn. "Maddie, wake up, I need to go back to the lab, you can stay with me. Just go t o the bathroom and get dressed, you can have breakfast in the car."Brennan kissed Maddie's cheek as she got up. Twenty minutes later they were on their way. Brennan saw Booth waiting for her outside her office."Mom, who's that?'

Brennan looked at Madelyn, "That's Agent Booth I'm helping him with something. "

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's nice. We'll go say hi then you can go draw some new pictures for me to hang up."

"Okay." Brennan walked to Booth. "Booth, this is my daughter Madelyn. Maddie, this is Agent Booth, we're working together on something."

"Hi Maddie."

"Hi." Maddie ran into Brennan's office. Brennan chuckled, "Maddie is horribly shy around people she doesn't know. I'm surprised she said that much to you."

"Parker is the same way." they went to Angela's office.

They had been working for a half hour when Maddie came into Angela's office, "Mom, did you get my new crayons? I can't find them."

Brennan winced, "Maddie I forgot to, we'll go tonight "

"Okay."

"Sweetie, I have a box of colored pencils on my desk you can use for today."

"Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome Maddie." Madelyn moved into the room and got the pencils then noticed the face on the Angelator "Who's that?"

"I don't know yet sweetie, that's what I'm helping Agent Booth figure out."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

Madelyn left the pencils and went to Brennan, hugging her. "Love you, mom."

Brennan picked her up, Love you too Maddie."

After a few minutes, Brennan put Madelyn down,"Go draw for a while then we'll go have lunch and if we hurry we might have time to go get you some canyons."

"Okay." Madelyn took the colored pencils and went to Brennan's office. A short while later they identified the body as that of Cleo Eller and Brennan accompanied Booth to tell her parents and gather more information for the case. in a few days the case was solved and as they were walking to Booth's SUV after Cleo Eller's funeral Brennan turned to Booth and said," Booth I'd like to continue working with you ."

"Really?"

"Yes, I find that I greatly enjoyed the challenge of the case. Plus you've changed, you're not the same arrogant FBI Agent I met last year, you've… I believe the correct tem is…. mellowed out in the last year."

"Thanks Bones…"

A/N2: up next we have Michael coming to see Brennan and he doesn't take the fact that Maddie is in the picture well… I'll try to get it up sooner than this, but no promises


	8. Chapter 8 Michael Returns

**A/N: My version of 'Girl in the Fridge'**

* * *

Brennan had worked a few cases with Booth over the last few months and it had gone well, they had closed all their cases. Today was a quiet normal day and Brennan and Zach were in the bone room working on a limbo case when Angela walked in.

"Bren, there's a guy waiting on you, he left this for you. He says you'll know who when you open the box." Angela handed Brennan the box, she opened it, revealing a faded Northwestern t-shirt. Brennan left the bone room and saw Michael looking around the lab.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" He turned and smiled.

"Tempe. I'm interviewing for a job at American. Are you just going to leave me standing here?"

Brennan smiled, "You could come up."

"Always have to have it your way Tempe? You could come down."

Brennan smiled, "half way?"

Michael chuckled and started for Brennan. They'd been talking for a few minutes when Booth entered the lab, followed by four FBI techs wheeling a dolly holding a rusted out refrigerator. "Bones got a present for you."

Brennan looked at the refrigerator, "But I already have a refrigerator in my office that is a lot nicer than that."

"Ha-ha Bones. You always complain that we compromise the remains too much when we bring them to you. I brought the refrigerator to you so you can do it yourself." Brennan nodded and snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Zach, get some tarps to put under the fridge before we open it, whatever is in there is going to be oozy."

"Right behind you Dr. Brennan."

Michael stood back and watched as Brennan and Zach carefully removed the bones and collected samples for Hodgins to test. After everything was collected and Zach was cleaning the bones Brennan went to her office, Michael followed."Tempe, do you want to have dinner and drinks tonight?"

"I'd love too, but I need to get a sitter first."

"Sitter? You kept the baby?"

"Yes, Michael I kept our baby." Brennan handed the framed school photo of Madelyn she kept on her desk.

"She looks like you."

Brennan nodded, "Would you like to see her? I can tell her you're a friend of mine from work and go out to dinner or something ….I can make something at the apartment."

"No Tempe, I told you I didn't want anything to do with the baby when I left …and I still don't… that's why you turn down digs left and right. You don't want to leave your kid. I can't believe you gave it all up for a kid"

"Her name is Madelyn. I didn't give-You know what Michael just leave…I …I don't want to see you right now…"

Michael turned and left. Brennan waited a few minutes and got her stuff and ran into Booth on her way out.

"Whoa Bones where are you going? What's wrong?" Booth gently grabbed her shoulders

"Michael is Madelyn's father. " Booth hoped the shock wasn't snowing on his face.

"He gave up his rights before she was born. He wanted to have dinner I told him I would, but I needed to find a sitter fist. Michael said he couldn't believe I gave everything up for Madelyn! I didn't give anything up for her! And if I did it doesn't matter, I'm happy with the way things are!"

"I know you are. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Maddie from afterschool care early and then go to the diner and let her order dessert first, just because I want the biggest sundae they make."

Booth chuckled, "okay, but first you might want to quit crying, wash your face and redo your makeup, so Maddie doesn't think anything is wrong. You don't want to explain this to her do you?"

"No, I don't think I could."

Forty five minute later Brennan and Madelyn were seated across from each other in a booth, Madelyn picked up the kids menu and Brennan gently flipped it over to the dessert section."You can order dessert first if you want. This is a special treat that probably won't happen again for a long time." Brennan chuckled softly at Madelyn's expression. "Go ahead; I am breaking my rule tonight. You can order dinner later and take it home if you want."

Maddie ordered the kids size sundae while Brennan ordered the regular size. After their ice cream Brennan ordered a small salad and Madelyn got grilled cheese. Later that night when Brennan thought Madelyn was asleep she went to her room and got out her old photo album full of pictures she'd saved for Madelyn. Brennan was lost in thought and didn't hear the door open; she looked up when the bed dipped. "Maddie, why are you up? It's late."

"I woke up and can't fall asleep."

Brennan smiled, "come here and snuggle." Brennan pulled the blanket back and Madelyn climbed in.

"Who's that?"

Brennan looked at the picture of her and Michael, taken shortly after they'd found out about Madelyn. Brennan glanced at the clock, it was just after midnight. "That's your father…"

Madelyn stared at the picture, "really?"

"Yes, you have his chin."

"I don't remember him."

"You've never seen him."

"Why?"

"Because your father didn't want you to. Before you were born we decided to be together and raise you, but one day your father told me he didn't want us to be together anymore. He moved to California and after you were born we moved here."

"From where?"

"Chicago. Your father told me he loved you every night. A month before he moved, he went out and got you a little pink fluffy dress, I'll show it to you in the morning. You wore it home from the hospital."

"Why did he go?"

"I think he got a little scared."

"Why was he scared?"

"It's a little scary when you find out you're going to be a parent for the first time."

"Oh, but why did he go, he could have stayed and got un-scared."

Brennan chuckled, and hugged Madelyn to her, "don't know why he didn't stay Maddie."

"Were you scared?"

"Yeah, a little, but I'm not anymore. You need to go back to sleep, it's late and you have school in the morning. We can talk about stuff tomorrow afterschool is you want."

"Okay."Madelyn turned on her side and closed her eyes. Brennan knew she should send Madelyn to her own bed, but it was late and she didn't want to fight with a sleepy Madelyn. She dropped the album to the floor and rolled over and began rub her back.

Later that morning Brennan was on the platform when Michael walked in, "Tempe?"

"Yes Michael?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday; if the offer still stands I'd like to see Madelyn."

"It does, but you should know she knows you're her father. She saw me looking at old photographs of us and asked who you were, I couldn't lie to her.

"It's fine Tempe. It's. For the best, I don't think I could see her and leave if she knew who I was. I can't stay in her life don't want to be a father. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Michael I get it."

Michael turned to leave, Brennan called to him, and "Michael wait" Michael stopped and watched as Brennan pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him. He flipped it over; it was a photo of madelyn.

"Thanks Tempe."

"You're Welcome Michael."

* * *

**A/N2: next Brennan and Booth spend Christmas in the lab…**


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas at the Lab

**A/N: My version of 'Man in the fallout shelter' is going to pick up after they get told they are confined to the lab.**

* * *

They had just been told they were going to be in the lab for Christmas. They were going to send someone with supplies and vaccinations within the hour. They also were going to get Christmas Eve visits from their families, Brennan was concerned about Madelyn seeing her on the on the other side of the lab's sealed doors. As much as Madelyn loved being at the lab it still scared her.

"Great, this is great we get to spend Christmas being treated for lung fungus! This is all Booth's fault!"

"My fault, I wasn't the one who wasn't taking precautions when Zack cut the bone, Hodgins!"

"But if you hadn't brought the body here I would have been free enjoy my eggnog!"

"Everybody just shut up!" Five set of eyes looked at Brennan. Booth could tell something was wrong.

"Everybody out, NOW!"

The squints plus Dr. Goodman quickly left and Booth turned to Brennan. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bones."

"All right I'm mad that I'll be missing Christmas with Maddie!" I don't believe in it, but I do it for her because I remember how much fun it was when I was her age. We were going to go home and get whatever we need to make cookies for Santa on Christmas Eve and whatever we wanted to make for dinner. I usually do appetizer type stuff tonight and tomorrow and lasagna or something like that for Christmas. Then on Christmas Eve we bake, watch movies and hang out, it's one of my favorite days. Then I make Maddie go to bed by 9 and at 1 AM I put out her Santa stuff and go back to bed. This is probably the last year she'll believe. Then Maddie gets up at 5 and waits outside my bedroom door for the sun to come up, my rule is we don't open presents before the sun is up. If it's cold I'll let her come in my room and she always falls back asleep for another hour or two. This year we won't get to do any of it."

"Sounds like a lot of fun Bones. You can still do it; Maddie will have as much fun doing everything a day or two later as she does doing it on Christmas. She might even have more fun doing it late. Last year I was supposed to have Parker for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, but he got the stomach flu the day before and Becca didn't want to bring him over while he was projectile vomiting. He called me all upset because he wouldn't get Santa stuff at my apartment. I told him I called Santa and told him what was going on and he said he'd bring the presents whenever Parker felt well enough to come over. That'll give you some time when she comes home and doesn't see presents under the tree."

"Thanks Booth." Booth nodded and hugged Brennan, surprised when she relaxed a little and hugged him back. Just then Angela knocked, "Bren, Booth, the CDC is here with the vaccinations."

"We'll be right there Ange. Bones, do you have somebody to watch Maddie?"

"Yeah, I called her friend Katie's mom, she said she'd pick her up from school and watch her until this is over."

"That's good. Let's go get vaccinated."

Twenty minutes later they were done and Brennan noticed that Booth was having a reaction to the shot.

"Booth, you'll be fine in a few hours, why don't you go lay down in my office for a while?'

"K." Brennan helped Booth to her office. After Booth was settled in Brennan returned to the case and called Maddie when she knew she'd be home from school. The next morning Booth was over the effects of the shot and joined everyone for breakfast.

"Booth are you feeling okay this morning?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning getting the lab decorated for their makeshift Christmas. After someone from the CDC dropped off their Chinese food and they'd enjoyed each other's company they went to wait for their visitor. Madelyn was the last person to visit the lab at Brennan's request so that she'd have more time to help her through this.

Madelyn carefully approached the lab doors, "Mom?"

"Yeah, Maddie put your hand up against mine."

Madelyn put her hand against Brennan's and started crying. "Maddie, it's okay, I'm fine. Staying here is just precaution, in case I am sick you won't get sick if I stay here until I get better. I'm fine I'm not sick and I'm not going to get sick."

"You're not gonna die?"

"No, baby, I'm not going to die. I'll be home tomorrow and we'll go to the store and get stuff to make cookies for Santa and whatever we want to make for dinner. Then we'll make the cookies and watch movies like we always do. We'll both go to bed and when we get up Santa will have come."

"After tomorrow it isn't Christmas so Santa can't come anymore."

"I know but when I found out I had to stay here and that you'd be at Katie's I called Santa and told him what happened and he said he'd bring your presents when we get home."

"You can call Santa?"

Brennan chuckled at Madelyn's excitement. "Only parents can and only if it's an emergency."

"Oh. Is the lab scary?"

"No I keep the lights on at night."

"You're all by yourself?" Brennan could see the worry slowly creeping in to Madelyn's face

"No, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Doctor Goodman are in here with me. Booth's here too. "At hearing his name Booth walked over to the door. "Hi Maddie."

"Hi."

"Your mom is fine kiddo, she's not gonna die or anything like that for a really long time, okay? "

"Okay." Booth smiled and turned to go, but Brennan touched his arm, he stayed.

"Maddie, you need to go back to Katie's now."

"No, I wanna stay here."

"Sweetheart you can't. You can't come in here and you're not sleeping in the hallway."

"But-"

"No Maddie, I'll be home in the morning probably before lunch. You can call me as soon as you get back to Katie's tonight and we can talk some more. I love you."

"I love you too. Can't I stay?"

"Maddie, I wish you could or I could come home, but none of that can happen right now. Go with Julie, she said something about taking you and Katie ice-skating. "

"I don't wanna go skating!"

"Madelyn Christine you need to go with Julie, now." Madelyn begrudgingly walked away. "Bye, Maddie."

"Bye Mommy."

Brennan went to her office for the rest of the night. Around midnight Booth knocked on her door,"Bones, what are you doing up?"

Brennan looked up," I can't sleep. Why are you up?"

"The floor isn't the ideal condition for my back. Why can you sleep? Thinking about Maddie?"

"Yeah, she cried herself to sleep. she hasn't done that since she was four and I took away the TV for the weekend after she decided to finger paint the living room walls and carpet, there was a princess movie on that weekend too."

"Somehow I can't see Maddie being into princesses."

"Oh she was… that was the longest phase of my life. I don't know how many Cinderella dresses we went through, she wore one every day. I was late once a week, at least because I was trying to get her in something normal that she could play better in. She gave it up when the last dress tore because she grew and I couldn't find one like it that fit. Angela made her one, but it wasn't the same she said. I can't believe she thinks I am going to die. I have to get out of here today no matter what."

"We will. Parker asked me if I have to stay in here all the time now and if I did how we were going to go to soccer together."

Brennan laughed, "How's he handling this?"

"Okay, he doesn't really understand what's going on; he's too excited for Santa to care really."

"I wish Maddie were handling this better. I've never seen her so set on not leaving the lab."

"She's scared Bones and it's Christmas, she hasn't seen you in two days and when she does you're separated by five inches of glass with biohazard tape sealing the seam in the door. There's police, fire, hazmat and paramedics outside. She's smart enough to know that no matter what you tell her; all that stuff means it could be bad. Listen Bones I'm sorry-"

"Booth why are you apologizing? You did your job. The lab, more specifically Hodgins screwed up."

"Still-

"No, Booth don't blame yourself. This isn't the best Christmas, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"We could all be getting a needle in the base of our skulls right now."

"True. Why don't we go to bed, it'll make the time pass faster."

Brennan smiled, "You can have my couch, it isn't too comfortable, but it's better than the floor." I'll go bunk with Ange, she's got a bunch of yoga mats or something and it isn't bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to leave my desk light on?"

"Can you? This place is freaky at night!"

Brennan smiled, "I have to do the same for Maddie, that's why she wanted to know if I was here alone the lab scares her."

"Smart kid."

Brennan laughed, "I will admit that sometimes the lab is freaky at night."Brennan shut off the overhead lights. "Goodnight Booth"

"Night Bones. Can you leave the door open? "

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning they all hurried through their breakfasts and waited for the CDC to tell them whether they had valley Fever.

"You're all clear. Merry Christmas and enjoy what's left of the holiday."

Brennan called Julie to tell her she'd be there soon to pick up Madelyn. Booth followed Brennan out of the lab."Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth. Are you leaving to get Parker?"

"Yeah, I get him for a few hours today then Becca is leaving to go to her grandparents tomorrow until New Years Eve and I get Parker the second they get back until the third. It isn't the best, but I'll take it."

"Yeah." Brennan turned to leave.

"Oh Bones, the grocery store on Jefferson is open on Christmas Day."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A half hour later Brennan pulled up in front of Katie's house and Madelyn had the door open before Brennan made it half way up the sidewalk.

"MOM!"

"Hi Maddie! Close the door before you let all of Julie's heat out." The door closed and Brennan quickened her pace and pushed open the door. Maddie threw her arms around Brennan's waist; she bent down and picked Maddie up. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Did you have fun skating with Katie?"

"Yep I only fell three times this time."

"You're getting better, face first?"

"No, I fell on my butt."

Brennan smiled, "get your stuff and say bye to Katie so we can go to the store and get stuff for our belated Christmas."

"Okay."

Once Madelyn was out of earshot, Julie spoke up. "I was able to find both things for Santa to give her with a note that the rest of it's at your apartment. plus she got a few stocking stuffers, Santa got too many for Katie. "

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; it was fun for Katie too."

"I'm glad Maddie was able to have fun today, I felt bad but there was nothing I could do."

"I understand and I didn't mind getting her."

Madelyn appeared at Brennan's side with a bag of stuff, "look mom I got a pillow person and an American girl DVD and stocking stuff from Santa! He left a note saying he'd bring more whenever we were home! See?" Madelyn handed Brennan the paper and she quickly scanned the note she'd emailed to Julie after she'd picked Madelyn up from the lab.

"That's great Maddie, on the way over I called Santa back and he said he'd bring your presents tonight while you were asleep."

"Cool." They left and went to the grocery store.

* * *

"Mom can you make those roll ups with the tortilla shells and cream cheese for tonight?"

"Do you want veggies or ham in them?"

"Turkey."

Brennan chuckled, "then do you want me to use southwest dip rather than the cream cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Okay what do you want for tomorrow?"

"Can we make pizza?"

"Yes go get whatever you want to put on it."

Brennan followed Madelyn around the store as she got pepperoni, red peppers, onions, mushrooms, cheese, and black olives. Then they got decorations for their cutout sugar cookies. As they came home Brennan had a thought that she hoped Madelyn would go for, but if she didn't Brennan wasn't going to push it. as Brennan was making the roll ups she looked at Madelyn and said,"Maddie, you like Booth right?"

"Yeah, he's nice and stuff." Madelyn stole some cheese that Brennan was putting on the roll ups.

"What do you think about inviting him for dinner tomorrow? We could do our normal Christmas ting in the morning and invite Booth for pizza making and a movie."

"That'd be fun."

"Okay, I'll call him later and see if he wants to come. Roll ups are done, I'm going to chill them while we make the cookie dough and it can chill while we eat and watch our movies then we can make em, bake em and decorate."

" Okay." Brennan put the roll ups in the fridge and got out the flour sugar butter vanilla and eggs and a few other things then she began helping Madelyn measure the ingredients. Three hours later Madelyn was frosting the last of the cookies while Brennan called Booth.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"Booth nothing's wrong what made you think something was?"

"Its late and you're calling me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, what did you want?"

"Maddie and I would like to know if you'd like to come over tomorrow night for homemade pizza and a movie."

"Sounds fun Bones but I don't want to intrude on your day with Maddie."

"You won't be I asked Maddie and she's fine with it."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay what time?"

"6:30- 7:00ish

"See you then. I'm going to bring over our leftover gingerbread people. I made way too many tonight and found out Parker isn't a fan!"

Brennan laughed, "Maddie isn't either, but I am."

"Good we'll pig out on gingerbread people all night!"

Brennan laughed, "I'm also making marshmallow chocolate fondue."

"Yum!"

"Well I need to go get the kitchen cleaned up and someone off to bed. goodbye Booth."

"Goodbye Bones see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Booth."

Brennan went to the kitchen and suppressed a laugh, Madelyn was trying very hard not to make a mess that she made a big one.

"Having fun Maddie?"

Madelyn looked up with frosting all over her. "I tried to not make a mess…"

"Its fine Maddie, go take a shower I'll clean up."

"Really?"

"Yep, if you hurry I'll have hot chocolate ready when you come out."

"Okay."

Forty five minutes later Brennan tucked Madelyn into bed, "are you enjoying Christmas so far?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad sleep tight."

* * *

It was just after midnight when Brennan felt Madelyn climb into bed with her, "Baby it's too early for Santa, we've got a long time before the sun comes up."

"I know." Madelyn snuggled into Brennan's side and fell asleep. An hour later Brennan very carefully got out of bed and got Madelyn's bag of Santa presents from her closet and made her way to the tree.

As soon as the first sliver of sun peaked through Brennan's bedroom curtains Madelyn was up, Brennan sleepily followed her. Madelyn somewhat patiently waited for Brennan to make coffee and start the breakfast casserole. "Maddie you can open your stocking while I make the casserole if you want."

"Okay."Madelyn went over to the entertainment center and dumped out her stocking that was leaning against it.

"What did you get Maddie?"

"Candy, lip stuff, real nail polish, and hair clips, plus a necklace, gel pens and paper plus socks."

"Cool, I'm done with this. Do you want me to put your necklace on you?"

"Yeah."

Brennan wiped her hands and went over and knelt down behind Madelyn and took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around Madelyn's neck.

"There. You can open your presents now."

"You first." Madelyn got up and got an odd shaped package with a roll of tape on it."I wrapped it myself."

Brennan took the package, "It looks great, Maddie." Brennan pealed the paper off to reveal a basket of her favorite bath oils, soaps, candles, and lotions plus a gift card to a day spa for the day after New Year's. Madelyn picked up another smaller bag. "You got me another thing?"

"No, Angela said not to put it all in one thingy."

"Okay." Brennan opened the bag to find a bag of her favorite dark chocolates and a pound of fresh coffee. "Thanks Maddie I love my stuff. What are you going to do when I'm at the spa?"

"I'm going to Angela's."

"Okay. Open your stuff."

By the time Madelyn was done she had every American Girl thing Santa could think of, clothes and some movies. A few new leotards from Brennan and books. Her big gift was an IOU for a new bike.

"We'll go pick it out in a few days."

"Okay. I love all my stuff. The American Girl stuff is my favorite."

Brennan smiled, "I'm glad you like your stuff. If you want different color leotards we can exchange them."

"No I like them, specially the sparkly purple one."

"I thought you would. Let's go eat then you can get ready for the day and play with your stuff until Booth comes tonight."

"Booth is coming over?"

"Yes about 6:30."

"Cool."

Brennan smiled as she followed Madelyn into the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later Booth knocked on Brennan's condo door and smiled as Brennan answered the door; she was decked out in a Christmas sweater that wasn't obnoxious."Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth."

Booth entered the condo into the kitchen.

"We're making our own pizzas?"

"Yep, Maddie likes veggie with pepperoni where I'm just plain veggie. It's easier if we each make our own, plus Maddie likes to do it."

Booth nodded as Brennan went in to the hall and called out, "Maddie, Booth's here. Come on let's make our pizzas."

A few seconds later Maddie appeared,"Merry Christmas Booth."

"Merry Christmas Maddie."

Maddie took a seat at the table and Brennan placed a cookie sheet with a ball of dough on it in front of her and one in front of Booth before setting down and forming her own pizza crust.

"Mom can you help me? My crust has holes in it!"

Brennan chuckled, "Sure let me finish mine first."

"Maddie I'll help while your mom finishes up, okay?"

"Okay.

Booth pulled the cookie sheet to him. "You got it a little too thin in places. We can fix it though."

Booth piled the dough back into a ball and flattened it out again. "There you go."

"Thanks Booth."

"Welcome Maddie."

Brennan smiled and picked up the crusts to bake them a few minutes before they topped them. An hour later they were on the couch watching Home Alone and eating their pizza, cookies and chocolate fondue. At the movies end Brennan noticed Maddie was leaning on Booth asleep.

"Let me go get her in bed."

"I can carry her if you want so you don't have to wake her."

"You don't have to…"

"I don't mind Bones…"

Brennan smiled and stood up as Booth stood and gathered Madelyn in his arms. Five minutes later Booth and Brennan were in the living room. "Booth, Maddie likes you, you know."

Booth smiled, "I like her too she's a smart and sweet kid, just like her mom."

Brennan blushed a little, "her mom likes you too."

"I like you too, Bones. This was really fun; we'll have to do it again sometime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Booth."

Booth left the condo and Brennan locked the door behind him with a smile on her face; it had been a great Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10 BandAids & Bubbles

A/N: This chapter isn't a take on an episode, I just made it up.

Middle of May 2006

Booth knocked lightly on Brennan's office door; she looked up, "Booth, do we have a case?"

"No, I was just wondering if you and Maddie had plans this weekend."

"She doesn't have any gymnastics this weekend so we're going to sleep in and do whatever she wants. She really loves the gymnastics and all the hours of practice, but I know some weekends she'd give anything to be home and do nothing."

Booth nodded, "Well I have Parker this weekend and since Rebecca is taking him to her family reunion over memorial weekend we are having our cookout tomorrow. You both are invited, we'll grill burgers and hotdogs, and I'll get veggie versions for you. We're also having potato salad, baked beans, corn on the cob and chips. I'll also get something for desert."

"Sounds delicious. What time? "

"We'll eat around 4, Parker will want to watch movies or play games or something before he goes to bed."

"Okay, I'll let Maddie decide and call you later. If we come Maddie will want normal burger and I'll want veggie."

"Sounds good."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, just yourself and Maddie."

"Okay."

That night Brennan knocked lightly on the door frame of Madelyn's bedroom, Madelyn looked up from her desk.

"Take a break for minute. I have something to ask you. Booth invited us to his house for an early memorial day BBQ this tomorrow with him and his son."

"Booth has a son?"

"Yes, Parker is four."

"I'm not playing with a four year old."

"If he asks you to you will, at least for a little while. It won't hurt you."

"Fine what time are we going?"

"Booth said we'd eat around 4 because Parker will want to play games or watch a movie before he goes to bed."

"All right."Madelyn went back to her homework and Brennan kissed the top of her head.

The next afternoon Brennan pulled up in front of Booth's duplex, he was in the yard setting up the grill. Booth looked up and grinned when he saw Brennan get out of the car, he was a little confused when she disappeared into the car again and pulled out a plastic bowl and handed Madelyn a bag.

"Bones what did you bring? I told you not to bring anything."

"I know but I had the ingredients for salsa that were starting to turn on me so I made some. It's not that spicy."

"Okay. Parker is inside looking for his play shoes. Come in dinner is going to be a little late; I ran out of charcoal, we had to run to the store."

Booth put an arm around Maddie,"What's in the bag?"

"Chips, mom got the plain and spicy. I like the spicy better though."

"Me too." Booth walked in the patio door into the kitchen. "Did you find your shoes Bub?"

"Yeah, but I can't get them on."

Booth knelt down and tried to put one of Parker's shoes on him. "Bub, they're too small wearer your other shoes. We'll go get you some new play shoes tomorrow."

"Okay. Who's that?" Parker pointed at Brennan.

"That's Doctor Brennan and her daughter Maddie. Doctor Brennan and I work together. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." Parker ran to his room for his shoes. Booth chuckled and stood up. "He's a boy of few words."

Brennan also chuckled, "its fine, perhaps he'll be more communicative later."

"Maybe." Booth took the lid off the bowl of salsa and dipped a chip into it and popped into his mouth and chewed. "Bones, this is the best salsa I've ever had."

"Thank you Booth."

"Daddy, can you tie my shoes?"

"Yep come here."

Parker came into the kitchen; Booth sat him on the counter and tied his shoes.

"What's that?" Parker pointed to the salsa.

"Salsa, it's a dip for chips." Booth dipped a chip into the salsa and handed it to Parker. "Try it." Parker took the chip and ate it.

"Do you like it?"

"Kinda."

"Do you want more?"

"No."

"Okay, why don't you get your hat and bubbles and go play while I start dinner."

"K." Parker went to the plastic storage box in the kitchen and got the bubbles and his floppy hat then he squeezed through the crack Booth left in the patio door and went outside.

"Maddie, why don't you go with Parker, he might not be able to get the lid off."

"Okay." Maddie went outside.

"Bones, why did you send Maddie outside?"

Brennan smiled."Because Maddie loves to play with bubbles, but won't anymore,' it's for little kids.' This way she can play with them under the pretext of helping Parker."

"Ah cleaver Bones."

"I do have my moments." Brennan smiled. Booth chuckled and headed out side with three burgers and Parker's hot dog. Brennan went outside and discreetly snapped a few pictures of Parker and Maddie blowing bubbles and laughing.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the picnic table eating their burgers, hot dog, chips, potato salad, baked beans and corn on the cob.

"Daddy can I ride my bike?"

"Yeah after we all get done with dinner, okay?"

"K." Parker went back to his hot dog. Once of the remains of their dinner were cleared , and Madelyn took over use of Parker's bubble maker, Booth parked the SUV across the driveway so Parker couldn't leave the drive and got Parker's bike with training wheels out and snapped his helmet on him and watched Parker begin his laps up and down the driveway. He'd been riding for a good ten minutes when he veered off the paved driveway and landed in the gravel on the side. Booth ran over, the bike was lying on Parker's hip. "Parker are you okay, bub?" Parker just lay their crying. Booth moved the bike. Brennan walked over and knelt down, silently asking Booth for permission to help his son, Booth nodded.

"Parker did you hit your head?"

"No. I want my daddy! "

"Park, I'm right here, can you let Dr. Brennan make sure you're okay, for me?" Booth put a hand on Parker's shoulder.

"K."

Brennan smiled at the scared little boy. "Parker, I want you to tell me if you arm or leg hurts when I touch them okay?"

"K."

Brennan felt up and down Parker's arm and leg, nothing felt broken or hurt Parker when Brennan touched them.

"Nothing is broken. He just scraped the left side of his body up, but it's nothing a first aid kit can't handle."

Booth sighed with relief, "come on Park let's get you patched up and have cupcakes and watch _The Lion King._ Maybe Dr. Brennan and Maddie will watch with us."

Brennan looked at Madelyn who nodded, Brennan smiled, "We'll watch with you, Parker." Parker smiled a little and let Booth take him into the house.

"Maddie can you bring in the bubbles and put the bike up on the patio? Parker is fine it looks worse than it is."

"Sure mom." Brennan kissed Madelyn's cheek.

Brennan followed in time to see Parker fighting Booth who was trying to clean each cut. "Parker, I know this stings and you don't like it, but I need to do it. If you hold real sill I can go faster and it won't hurt so much."

"No!"

"Parker!"

"Booth, can I try?

"Be my guest Bones. He hates the antiseptic stuff because it burns and fears band aids, why I don't know."

"So did Maddie, I'm going to do what I did with her, okay?"

"That's fine." Booth stood off to the side ready to grab Parker if he tried to take off.

"Is Maddie okay? She looked a little pale."

"She's fine; the sight of blood freaks her out." Brennan smiled slightly.

Booth chuckled, "You kid's afraid of blood…that's ironic…"

"I know, but at least she doesn't pass out when she sees it.' Brennan got a clean rag and wet it and knelt in front of Parker, gently pressing the rag to the largest cut on the side of his knee. Parker started to pull back, "No!"

"Parker, relax I's just water, it's not going to hurt. I'm just washing the blood off, okay?" Parker nodded.

'Brennan smiled and finished cleaning the cut and a few of the less severe ones that wouldn't need band aids.

Brennan picked up the antiseptic and Parker balked, "I don't want that."

"Shh Parker I'm not going to do anything yet, just listen. I know you don't like this stuff because it burns, but the burning just means that the germs are leaving. If the germs stay inside your cut, they could make your cut hurt more. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm going to do this fast and it won't burn too much."

"K."

"Close your eyes." Brennan waited for Parker's eyes to close then she dabbed the antiseptic on the cut and blew on it to lessen the burning sensation.

"Parker I'm almost done, I need you to do something, open your eyes first.

Parker opened his eyes and Brennan handed him a box of band aids she had in her purse." I don't like band aids."

"I know but I need to put one your knee, if I don't the germs can get in your cut again. These are special band aids anyway, they're neon colored mad glow in the dark. Open the box and choose the color you want." Parker handed Brennan a green band aid and she applied it to his knee. "Now I am going to do the same thing to the cuts on your arm and elbow, okay?"

"K." Brennan smiled. "Pick out what color band aid you want on your arm then close your eyes."

Parker handed Brennan an orange band aid, she took it and began the process all over again. "I'm done with that one, Parker pick out the band aid for your elbow." he close a blue one this time. When Brennan was done she stood up."That didn't hurt too much did it, Parker?"'

"No, I like my band aids!"

Booth chuckled, "Parker, why don't you go in the bathroom and watch your band aids glow while I get the cupcakes, okay."

"K daddy."

Booth turned and got the box form the counter and napkins. then he dumped some popcorn in a bowl"Thanks Bones, I'd still be fighting him."

'You're welcome Booth; I fought Maddie until I started buying her the kids' band aids. Make sure you have him close his eyes and let him pick out whatever band aid he wants, it serves as a distraction." Brennan grabbed serving bowls

"Thanks for the tips I'll have to get him some."

Brennan nodded and followed Booth in to the living room and smiled when she saw Parker on Madelyn sitting on the floor looking at his DVDs.

"Hey you too, popcorn and cupcakes are on the coffee table."

"Parker do you want popcorn and a cupcake?"

"Yeah." Booth took a bowl and put popcorn on one side and took a cupcake from its wrapper and put it in the bowl. Brennan did the same with a bowl for Madelyn and took them to both kids.

"Thanks." Brennan nodded and wet to sit next to Booth on the couch.

When they were done both kids climbed on the couch, Madelyn wedged herself between Booth and Brennan Parker climbed up and sat on Brennan's lap. Booth looked over.

"Bones, you don't have to hold him, Parker come here."

"He's fine Booth, I don't mind." Brennan ran her hand through Parker's hair as he snuggled down.

"All right." Both put an arm around Madelyn and they all watched the movie.

Later as Madelyn got ready for bed Brennan stopped in her doorway," Maddie, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, Parker is okay for a little kid. I forgot how much I like_ The Lion King_. Can we invite Booth and Parker for the fireworks in July?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if Parker will come, he may be with his mom that weekend. Regardless we'll invite Booth and he'll come."

"Okay."

"By the way Maddie I still have all your 'little kid' movies if you want to watch them some time."

"Okay."

"And I also found and cleaned up your bubble maker…." Brennan smiled when she heard Madelyn give a little squeal in excitement. "We'll go get bubbles tomorrow if you want…."

"I do…"

"Okay, goodnight I love you."

"Night mom, love you too."

A/N 2: Next chapter is my take on 'woman in limbo'


	11. Chapter 11 In Limbo but Not Alone

**A/N: My version of 'The Woman in Limbo' picks up after Brennan sees Angela's reconstruction. Brennan is also going to be a bit more emotional in this than she was on TV…**

* * *

It was a normal day, Brennan was going to testify in court for a case she and Booth worked months before and after have lunch with him. Then she'd go back to the lab and help Zach with the set of remains he'd pulled from limbo. That was before she'd come back to her office for her notes and discovered the latest limbo case was her own mother. Now she sat at her desk holding her mother's dolphin belt buckle in her hand.

"Bones?"

"I can't go to court today Booth…"

"I know I had them take you off the witness list. Come on. I'll drive you home…"

"I don't want to go home; I need to see the remains…"

"No you don't, not today anyway. Today just be a daughter that just found out her mother is dead."

"Booth I need to…" Brennan pushed past Booth, he let her go she had her 'if -you –try- and- stop- me- I -will -hurt -you' look on her face.

Brennan made her way to the platform, "Zach where are the re…remains?"

"I moved them to the bone room for privacy Doctor Brennan."

Brennan nodded and headed that direction.

Booth watched from the doorway, Brennan wasn't looking at the remains to find the cause of death; she was looking at them like she couldn't believe that this was really happening. After ten minutes, Booth crossed the room and touched Brennan's shoulder, "Come on Bones let's get you home." Brennan nodded and let Booth lead her away, suddenly too drained to fight him.

* * *

The drive to Brennan's apartment was a silent one; once they were there Booth waited as Brennan fumbled with her keys before gently taking the key and unlocking the door. "Thanks Booth I seem to be having trouble functioning right now."

"That's understandable Bones. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm going to go lay down, I feel a little nauseous."

"Okay."

"Booth, can you stay? I really don't feel like being alone right now…"

"Sure, I'm going to get a box of files from the SUV that I was going to take home tonight to work on tonight and start working on them."

"Okay thanks."

"You're welcome Bones." Booth walked out the door and got the box and his laptop. When he came in five minutes later he found Brennan standing where he'd left her. "Bones, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about Maddie."

"Yeah?" Booth sat the box and laptop on the coffee table and began to unpack his stuff.

"She supposed to come to the lab today instead of afterschool care. We were going to go shopping for new shoes; she has Michael's big feet. Then I was going to take her to dinner and a movie as a surprise. I guess I'll have Angela bring her here, but she'll want to talk and I don't want to."

"I can get Maddie when the bus drops her off at the lab and bring her here if you want."

"Are you sure Booth?"

"Yes Bones, what time should I be at the lab?"

"The bus usually drops her off at 3:30, sometimes a little earlier or later."

"Okay so I'll leave here at ten till 3, just to give myself time just in case."

Brennan nodded, "Thanks Booth."

"Sure." Brennan smiled a little and went to her bedroom.

A few hours later Booth heard Brennan in the kitchen."Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes, when I was little mom would make cinnamon toast on special days, snow days, our birth days or whatever and for some reason I can't stop thinking about it. I'm making some, do you want any?"

"Sure." normally Booth would go for something a little more substantial for lunch, but he knew Brennan needed to do something. Five minutes later Brennan carried a try with the toast, glasses of milk and bananas into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Brennan handed Booth his plate and a napkin.

"Thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and took her own plate and sat down.

"What am I going to tell Maddie?"

"You don't have to-"

"I do, last year she had to do a family tree for Social Studies and had a lot of questions about her grandparents. Mine are the only ones she's got; Michael's parents died when he was in high school."

'"Tell her that you found out that your mom has died and that you don't know anything else. She doesn't need to know that she was in limbo or was murdered."

"Sounds good to me, maybe when she's older I'll tell her the rest off it. I don't like lying to her, but I don't think I can tell her the truth. "

"Bones you aren't lying to her; you're telling the truth, but leaving out some of the details."

"I guess. Do you need me to do anything?"

"That stack of papers on your left needs your signature, but they can wait-"

"No, I'll do it now; I need to do something constructive. Do you have a pen?" Booth handed her his spare pen with a smile.

Brennan signed the papers and sat back on the couch, "Booth, I think I'm going to go back to bed, I'm still a bit nauseous."

Booth frowned, "Okay, feel better Bones."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan went to her bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later Booth knocked softly on Brennan's bedroom door and stuck his head in the door way. "Bones, I'm going to go. Do you need anything?"

"Okay, I don't need anything."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think I'm going to go to the couch soon." Booth nodded and turned to walk away.

"Booth?"

Booth stuck his head back in the doorway,"yeah."

"Take my house key."

"Okay."

At 3:10 Booth pulled into a parking space at the front of the Jeffersonian. He decided to park in front instead of the entrance that was close to the lab rather than have to walk through the museum. Bryan the afternoon security guard opened the door. "Afternoon Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan signed out this morning."

"Afternoon Bryan, I know Doctor Brennan isn't here, I'm here to pick Maddie up for her."

"Is the doc okay?"

"Yeah, she's just got a bit of a stomach bug or something."

"Hope she's better soon."

"Thanks."

At 3:25 Bryan opened the door again and Madelyn walked in. "Hi Booth. Do you have to go to work with Mom?"

Booth couldn't help notice the disappointment on Madelyn's face, "No, Maddie I'm here to pick you up and take you home. Your mom went home sick this morning, she's okay just a stomach bug or something."

"Okay. " Maddie pulled he bag up on her shoulder and followed Booth to the SUV. Twenty minutes later Booth unlocked the door to Brennan's apartment for the second time that day. Maddie ran into the door, "Mom?"

"I'm in the living room Maddie go put your bag in your room and come here; I need to talk to you."

"Okay. "

Madelyn was back in less than a minute and Brennan knew she just tossed her bag in the doorway of her room, if it made it that far. Right now she didn't care; she had to tell Madelyn about her grandmother before she lost her nerve. Madelyn climbed up next to Brennan. "Are you okay, mom?"

Brennan smiled, "I'm fine Maddie my stomach is a little upset. We'll go shopping in a few days, I'm sorry I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"Okay."

Brennan pulled Madelyn closer, "Maddie, remember when you did the family tree project for social studies and I told you I didn't know what happened to you grandparents?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found out today that your grandmother has passed away."

"When?"

"When did I find or when did she die?"

"Both."

"I found out this morning that she died a few years ago."

"Oh how?"

"I don't know."

"But you and Booth will figure it out right?"

"We're going to try."

Booth hated to disturb them but he needed to."Bones, do you think you can handle spaghetti?"

"Yes that sounds good actually."

"Good, everybody okay with onions, garlic and mushrooms?"

"Yes."

"Then dinner will be done in thirty minutes as soon as the sauce thickens and the garlic bread heats through. "

"Sounds good. Maddie, why don't you start your homework before dinner?"

"Do I have to? I only have four math problems…."

"Yes, you can probably get them done before we eat, and then we can do something fun for the rest of the night."

"Okay. "

Madelyn went to her room. Booth came over to the couch. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, Maddie asked if I was going to figure what happened. I told her that we we're going to try. What if we can't?"

"We will, we always do."

"But-"

"Nope. Why don't you go take a shower or something, you'll feel better."

"Okay." Brennan headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Madelyn came into the kitchen. "Booth, is mom okay?"

Booth turned," Maddie, your mom is fine, she's just sad and a little mad at the situation. Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Madelyn rolled her eyes, Booth chuckled. "Go do it before your mom gets out of the shower."

"Okay." Madelyn went back to her room.

Forty five minutes later they sat down to spaghetti. When they were done Booth c leaned up the dishes while Brennan and Maddie picked a movie.

"Booth, are you going to stay?"

"I will if you want me to Bones." Brennan nodded slowly.

"All right."

A few hours later when Booth left Brennan and Madelyn were in the mist of making chocolate chip cookies." Bones you better bring me some of those at the lab."

"We're making five dozen, enough for us and the lab."

Booth nodded and left.

* * *

The next morning he smiled slightly as he found Brennan's apartment empty. Booth quietly opened Brennan's office door twenty minutes later and walked over to Madelyn and knelt down shaking her gently. "Maddie?" she rolled over, "hum."

"Time to get up Maddie; I'll take you to the diner then school, okay? Your mom needs to sleep more."

Madelyn got out of her sleeping bag and handed Booth her backpack before grabbing the change of clothes Brennan packed her at 3 in the morning when she'd gotten up for the bathroom and instead of going back to bed Brennan stuffed her in cab and they headed to the lab.

"You okay Maddie?"

"Yep, Mom's a little wacky or something, she didn't sleep. I heard her walking around and I think she was crying too."

Booth heart constricted a little "Yeah, not knowing where your parents are for half your life then out of the blue finding out your mother is dead is enough to make anyone wacky."

"Somebody killed her didn't they?"

"Yes, but don't let your mom know that you know that; she wants to tell you when you're older."

"Okay."

"Good now get changed so we can go to the diner then get you to school. And then I can come get your mom up."

"Okay." Thirty minutes later Booth and Madelyn were seated at the diner eating huge stacks of pancakes. "Am I going to afterschool care or mom's office today?"

"I think it'd help your mom if you came by her office for a while at least. I've got some things to tell her that might be hard for her."

"Okay."

A little over an hour later Booth put the takeout bag on the coffee table and knelt beside the couch. "Wakey, wakey Bones, time to get up…" Brennan opened an eye, "Booth, what time is it?"

"A little after 8."

Brennan sat up. "Maddie?"

"I took her to the diner for breakfast then to school."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones now eat Up, I've got some thins to tell you about your parents you aren't going to like…"

Brennan looked at Booth, he had an almost apologetic look on his face so even though she didn't feel like eating she took the lid off the to go box to reveal yogurt with granola and a fruit plate. "Maddie said it's what you always get …"

"It is. Did you by chance get a spoon?"

Booth tipped the bag to him,"um no sorry."

"It's ok, would you mind going to the kitchenette and getting one? I don't feel like getting up or being seen yet."

"Sure Bones anything else?"

"A napkin and I think there are some of Maddie's Juice boxes in the fridge, can you bring me one, please?"

"Sure." A few minutes later Booth came back with the requested items. "Blue raspberry? Sounds gross."

"It's not that bad, it is Maddie's favorite." Booth nodded and handed everything to Brennan. After she ate a little more than half the fruit and yogurt Brennan sat the container on the coffee table. "All right Booth what did you find out about my parents?"

Booth blew out a breath," Bones, there is no easy way to say what I have to tell you and I'm sorry that I have to tell you this…"

"Okay…"

Over the next twenty minutes Booth told Brennan about her parents. "Are you sure Booth?"

"Yes."

Brennan nodded, "Does anyone else know?"

"No one but Charlie; I needed help with the DMV search."

Brennan nodded; "I guess I'll get up and see what everyone else has …" Booth watched her go and then cleaned up the breakfast mess.

* * *

Hours later Russ wondered into Brennan's office," Hey Tempe…"

Brennan looked up, "Hi Russ…"

Russ spotted a picture of Madelyn on Brennan's desk. "Cute kid..."

Brennan smiled, "That's your niece Madelyn, and she's 8 now. That picture is from her first birthday. Here's a newer picture." Brennan handed Russ the same School photo she'd given Michael a few months before.

"She's cute. She looks like you. Are you married?"

"No, Maddie's father left before she was born."

"Oh."

"She'll be here soon if you'd like to meet her. We could go out or you could come over for dinner, its taco night."

Russ smiled a little, "it'll have to be some other time, I need to get back before my PO has a conniption fit. He threatened to lock me up for going out of state, but Booth managed to get him to let me stay here for the day."

"Okay."

"Well bye Tempe."

"Bye Russ."

A few minutes later Booth came in her office. "Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth, Russ just left, he said he needed to get back before his parole office had a fit. He said you only got him permission to stay for today."

"He has to be back tomorrow night, not tonight."

"I figured as much. I think when Maddie gets here we'll go home, I don't feel like being here. Are you coming over for taco nigh?"

"Do you want me to?"

"You don't have to, but if you did I wouldn't be opposed."

Booth chuckled, "what time?"

"Six?'

"See you then."

Ten minutes later Madelyn walked in, "Mom can I stay here instead of going to the afterschool thing?"

"You can, but I thought we'd go home now and you can do your homework while I make all the stuff for taco night. Booth is coming over at 6."

"Okay, are you going to make salsa?"

"And guacamole and Spanish rice with chicken tacos and refried beans."

"Yummy."

"I thought you'd like it. We can have chocolate chip cookies with vanilla ice cream for dessert if you want it…"

"Okay"

* * *

Four days later the case had been solved and now Booth stood with his arm around Brennan as she leaned into him, saying goodbye to her mother. Booth rubbed her back as the tears started falling more. Madelyn slipped her hand into Brennan's, she pulled Madelyn to her. The squints and Goodman left at the end of the service. "Bones, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Booth guided Brennan and Maddie to the SUV. The drive to Brennan's apartment was silent except for an occasional sniffle.

Brennan walked into the apartment and turned to Madelyn, "Maddie you can change if you want. I'm going to change. Booth can you stay? I don't really feel like it just being the two of us right now…."

"Sure, besides Maddie owes me a Scrabble rematch." Brennan laughed a little and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N 2: up next Aliens in a spaceship…..**


	12. Chapter 12 Gravedigger & exception meals

A/N this will pick up after Booth gets the call….Madelyn's POV for the most part

it was Thursday and Brennan was going to karate and Madelyn was going to spend the evening with Hodgins and Angela.

Booth ran into the lab. "Booth what's wrong?"

"Ange, Bones and Hodgins have been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. "

"Oh My God!"

"Do you know what Hodgins was doing to be with Bones right now?"

"He said he found something Bren needed to see and went to the parki0ng garage to catch her before she went to karate."

"Angela, are we going to go eat soon? I'm starving!" Maddie stuck her head out of Brennan's office doorway.

"Booth, how am I going to tell her?"

"I will Ange." Angela nodded. Booth took a deep breath and smiled, heading towards Brennan's office."Hey junior squint, I need to talk to you, go sit down."

"Okay."

Booth sat down on the coffee table and looked at Madelyn, who he could tell knew something was wrong, his heart broke a little. "Maddie you know what your mom and I do is dangerous right?"

"Yeah, did something happen? You and Cam ran in here and you're all dressed up. plus Ange is acting all weird…"

"Yeah. Your mom and I are close to finding that killed twin boys and whoever did it doesn't like it and they kidnapped your mom to stop her, taking Hodgins was just collateral damage."

"You're going to find them right? 'Cause isn't that what you do?"

Booth smiled, apparently he wasn't only Brennan's knight in standard issue FBI amour he was also Madelyn's. "Maddie, I'm going to try my hardest to find them, but I have to be honest, I might not be able to. the person who took them isn't making it easy on us."

"Why?"

"Because your mom is the best anthropologist in the world and they know that she'll be able to figure out where and who they are and they don't want her to so they're doing whatever they can to stop her. But they forgot I'm the best agent that the FBI has right now and along with all the other eggheads out there we'll figure it out."

"Okay."

"You trust me right?"

"Yeah. I just want mom back…" Tears started to silently make their way down Madelyn's cheeks. Booth stood and moved to the couch and pulled Madelyn to him."I know and I am going to do everything I can to make that happen, okay?" Madelyn nodded into Booth's shirt, he kissed the top of her head and let her cry. A few minutes later Booth pulled back, "I'll be back in a little while okay? if you need anything my cell phone number is the third one programmed into your mom's office phone."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later Booth came back into Brennan's office with a takeout bag that he dangled in front of Madelyn. "Chicken nuggets, fries, and two chocolate chip cookies plus honey mustard and sweet N sour dipping sauce for you dipping pleasure. I also got you milk."

Madelyn smiled, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry…"

"Forty five minutes ago you were starving. I know you don't feel like eating, but you should. your mom will be fine and back here soon."

"Mom wouldn't approve…"

"She wouldn't, but I think this would be one of her 'exception meals'" Madelyn ate extremely healthy meals not just because of Brennan, but also because of her gymnastics competitions and practices. But a few times a month Brennan let her eat whatever she wanted. "all I ask is that you eat at least half, your mom won't let me or Ange live it down if we don't feed you."

"All right." Madelyn reached into the bag and took out the box of chicken nuggets and the packets of sauce.

"I'm going to go see if anybody has anything okay?"Madelyn just nodded, too busy eating to reply.

A few hours later Booth found the takeout boxes empty and Madelyn doing her homework.

"You okay Maddie?"

"Yeah… Did you find mom and Hodgins yet?"

"No, but we're working on it."

"Okay."Madelyn went back to her math homework; Booth shook his head and left Madelyn to her homework, taking the takeout boxes with him.

Another few hours passed and Booth checked on Madelyn again and found her spinning around in Brennan's office chair, he smiled and quietly snapped a picture with his phone.

"Maddie, I'm going to the Hoover for a while to give the squints time to work without me breathing down their necks. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay are you going to be gone a long time?"

"No, just a couple hours. Maddie, are you afraid to be here without me?"

Maddie nodded, "Usually not, but today I am."

"That's understandable; I'll be back in a minute."

Madelyn nodded and watched Booth leave. A few minutes later he came back with a laptop. "Your mom and I use video conference a lot so that I don't have to leave my office. When I got to my office and turn my computer on you'll be able to see me and we can talk if you want okay?"

Madelyn smiled, "Okay, cool."

"Spin in the opposite direction for a while kiddo."

Twenty minutes later Booth waved form his computer screen. "You okay junior squint?"

"Yep.

"Good." They passed the time talking a little and Booth trying to distract himself by doing paperwork. The sudden Booth's entire phone chirped with a text, he looked at it not understanding what it meant.

"Maddie, I'm coming over."

"Did you find mom yet?"

"No, but I think I have a clue for the eggheads to work on."

Booth ran into the lab, "squints, Bones sent me a text or something, but I have no clue what it means."

"It looks like some kind of code."

"I got that much Zach just decode it!"

"Why they're out of time." Booth watched the clock run down to zero . "No. They. Are. Not. This is Bones and Hodgins, if anyone figured out how to survive it's them. Besides I am NOT going in Bones' office and telling that little girl that her mother is dead until I see the body myself! Now Zach decode the message!" A few minutes later Zach had decoded the text Brennan had sent Booth and they now knew about where they were buried. "I am going to see if Brian will stay with Maddie then go tell her what we know. She's going to want to come with us, but I can't let her without knowing how Bones is. for all we know Hodgins could have been using Bones' cell phone to send me the message. "Everyone nodded knowing Booth was right, but couldn't think or vocalize it. Booth went to the front of the Jeffersonian in search of Brian he found the security guard headed out the door, "Brian hold up a minute."

"What can I do for you Agent Booth?'

"I guess you've heard what happened to Doctors Brennan and Hodgins?"

"Yeah, I hope they're okay."

"Me too. We found their approximate location and we're going to head out soon. I was wondering if you'd wait with Maddie, she's afraid to be in the lab without me and she can't come with. I'm going to put agents in the lab too, but I want somebody with her that she knows."

"Sure Booth I'll sit with her."

"Thanks now I got to go tell Maddie, she's not going to like it…"

"I'll bring the M&M's those seem to soften the blow when the doc has something to tell her she's not going to like…"Booth laughed and headed to Brennan's office.

Booth found Maddie sitting in Brennan's office chair starring at nothing. Booth knelt in front of her."Maddie?"

"Hum?"

"I think we found out were your mom and Hodgins could be. Cam, Angela, Zach and I are going to go check."

"Can I come?"

"No, Maddie I don't really know where they are and they could be hurt, you don't need to see that…"

"But-"

"Maddie if I knew where they were and that they were okay I'd let you come with me. Brian is going to stay with you until I get back, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you watch a movie? I can set it up on your mom's computer for you."

"How long is it going to take?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of hours at least."

"Okay." Madelyn handed Booth the latest Harry Potter movie and he put it in Brennan's hard drive and connected the TV to it and smiled as the FBI warning came on.

"All set squint; I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddie nodded as Booth left the office.

* * *

Booth was the first to arrive at the location Brennan had sent them and he began looking for any sign of Brennan. After looking for ten minutes he saw the tiny puff of smoke. Booth's legs couldn't get him there fast enough, the techs followed him and everyone began digging. Booth sighed with relief when he felt Brennan's warm hand reach his and he gently and carefully pulled her out. "You okay Bones?"

"No, but I'm not seriously injured, Hodgins is however."

"They've got him out and the paramedics are with him."

Brennan nodded, "Maddie?"

Booth smiled, "Maddie is safe at the lab with Brian and two agents, and she wants you back though. I'd let you call her, but in coal country cell reception is nonexistent. How about you let the medics take you to the hospital to get checked out while I go to your apartment and grab some clothes for you then I'll go by the lab and get Maddie? By the time I do all that hopefully you'll be through with the ER, or at least close. "

"Sounds good. Can you get me a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt? I don't feel like jeans or anything. Angela has my spare key, I don't even know where my purse is maybe in my car I don't remember."

"It's okay Bones I'll get the key from Ange, they'll bring your car up in a few days-"

"I don't want to drive it ever again."

"You don't have to Bones; you can get a new car. They're just going to bring it up for evidence then you can get your stuff out if you want…"

"…Can you do that? I don't want to look at it either …"

"Sure, let's get you to the hospital." Booth helped Brennan onto the stretcher and waited until she was loaded into the ambulance and on her way before he got the spare key from Angela who was beyond annoyed that they wouldn't let her accompany Hodgins to the hospital and got in his SUV.

* * *

Arriving at Brennan's apartment Booth unlocked the door and headed straight for Brennan's bedroom. He smiled when he saw how girly the bedroom was. Booth grabbed the tote bag that was hanging on the closet door and went to the dresser opening the first drawer he found socks and underwear, blindly grabbing a pair of each he tossed them into the bag and went to the next drawer relived that it held the pajama pants and sweatshirts. Booth chose a pair of tweety bird pajama pants and a sweatshirt with the logo of Madelyn's gymnastics gym on it. On this way out Booth stopped in the bathroom grabbing Brennan's toothpaste, toothbrush and deodorant on impulse he grabbed her hairbrush and a hair tie.

Booth hurried to the lab, Maddie met him as soon as he was inside the lab doors, tears were running down her face. Booth knelt down and took Maddie in his arms. "Sssshhh Maddie, your mom is fine, she's just at the hospital letting them make sure… the person who took her and Hodgins gave them drugs so they wouldn't fight being taken, your mom is just making sure the drugs didn't make her sick."

"She's really okay?"

"Yep, and we're going to go see her and hopefully take her home soon."

"Okay."

Booth stood up and took Madelyn's backpack and a handful of tissues from Brian. "Thanks Brian." Booth handed the tissues to Maddie and took her hand. 'You're welcome Agent Booth."

A half hour later Booth held on to Madelyn's hand as he led her to cubicle 6, he stuck his head into the cube."Bones?"

"Yeah can Maddie come in?"

"Yes."

Booth pulled back the curtain and let Madelyn go through he followed behind. Madelyn stooped short after seeing her mom lying on the gurney. "Maddie, I'm okay, come here..."Booth gently pushed Madelyn to get her to take a step. Once Madelyn was closer Booth helped Brennan lift her up next to her. "The IV is just to help the drugs leave my body faster and to help with the bit of dehydration I'm experiencing. I'm a little bruised, scraped, tired and sore but other than that I'll be good to go in a few days okay?"

"Okay can you come home yet?"

"As soon as I finish my IV, shower and change we can go home. Did you have dinner yet?"

"Yeah, chicken nuggets, fries, and two chocolate chip cookies. I also had milk."

Brennan smiled knowing Madelyn was worried about using up one of her exception meals. "Sounds good, you know I think starting today until Monday will be one big exception meal weekend. I could go for ice cream right now; maybe we can talk Booth into stopping on the way home."

"We can stop for ice cream and anything else you want on the way hone Bones." Brennan nodded and Maddie smiled and leaned into her.

Two hours later Booth pushed a freshly showered and changed Brennan to his SUV, they headed to Brennan's apartment, making pit stops for ice cream and soup. Once Madelyn had eaten her ice cream and Brennan her soup and ice cream she got Madelyn settled in bed and joined Booth on the couch .

"Maddie asleep?"

"No, I don't expect her to go on her own I'll check on her when I go to bed and if she isn't sleeping by then I'll let her sleep with me. How was she?"

"Scared but okay, she cried a lot and mostly sat in your chair."Brennan nodded, "I'm not sending her to school tomorrow she more than likely doesn't want to be away from me and quite frankly I don't want to be away from her either."

"Sounds good, I think Cam is giving everyone a few days off."

"Are you included in that?"

"Yep because you're my partner and I need time to recover emotionally according to the FBI."

"Makes sense I guess. I'm going to get Maddie and go to bed, I may not sleep, but I need to lie down. I'm still a little woozy from whatever the grave digger gave me. Can you stay tonight? I am a little freaked out to be alone right now."

"Sure, I'll bunk on the couch."

"Okay the extra blankets and stuff are on the top shelf in the hall closet."

"Got it." Thirty minutes later Booth got a text from Brennan,' Booth are you still here?"

He replied,' yeah Bones I'm here do you want me to come in there so you can sleep?

No, I was just checking Maddie's already out G'night

Another half hour later Booth got up and went to Brennan's bedroom he smiled, Brennan was sleeping with a nightlight on and Madelyn was half on top of her asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: This will be my last chapter of any fic for at least 2 weeks, I need to get a new keyboard put in my laptop and they say it'll take two weeks :( I'll be able to read review on my kindle but no typing chapters on it.…..**


	13. Chapter 13 Hospitals and Hotels

**A/N: This is a chapter I made up for a little angst-ty filler before I move into the events I want to cover for season 3. I typed most of this on the kindle because I was board and then I kidnapped my Dad's computer to finish and post it.**

* * *

May 2008

Brennan and Booth were in her office doing the paperwork for their latest case. "So Bones what are you going to do tonight with Madelyn at gymnastics camp?"

"I'm going to go through her closet. She's growing again. I might just surprise her with new stuff; as long as its jeans and t-shirts or sweatshirts she has no complaints."

"Sounds like Parker." They both smiled thinking about their kids. Brenan's phone rang.

"Brennan." As Brennan listened to the call the color drained from her face. "I'll be there in a few hours." The phone clattered to the desk.

"Bones?"

"There was an accident somebody hit the camp bus Maddie was hurt. She at the university of Maryland hospital."

"Oh Bones get your purse and go tell Cam what happened and that you're taking at least a week off. I'll drive you." Brennan just nodded and left her office. While she was gone Booth called Cullen and took a weeks' worth of personal days off claiming a family emergency.

They were about an hour into the drive when Brennan broke the silence, "I take Maddie to camp every year, but this year she asked to take the bus with everyone else and I gave in, why I gave in?"

"Because you knew she'd have fun with her friends, you had no idea that this was going to happen. None of this is your fault."

"I know I just wish we were there already."

"We will be soon."

They arrived at the hospital a while later, Booth made Brennan wait until he'd came around the side and opened her door. Together they went in and up to the information desk.

"Can I help you?"

"My daughter, Madelyn Brennan is here. She was in a bus accident." The nurse nodded and looked at her computer." Madelyn is in surgery, the doctor will be out shortly to speak to you." Brennan nodded and Booth led Brennan to a seat, holding her hand.

Thirty agonizing minutes later a doctor came in to the waiting room. "Parents of Madelyn Brennan?"

Brennan stood up bringing Booth with her. The doctor looked at Booth and said, "Mr. Brennan-"

"Talk to her, she's Madelyn's mother I'm just her partner." The doctor nodded and turned to Brennan. "Ms. Brennan Madelyn suffered a compound fracture of the right radius and many facial lacerations. We repaired the fracture and stitched the lacerations that needed it."

"Is Madelyn okay?"

"Yes, she came through the surgery great. She'll be in pain for a few days and in a cast for six to eight weeks and gymnastics will be on hold for a while, but she'll have no lasting effects. You'll be able to see her shortly."

Brennan nodded, "I would like to see the x-rays too."

"We don't allow parents-"

"Doctor Brennan is a world renowned forensic anthropologist that means she studies bones and she wants to make sure her kid's bones are okay."

"Very well I'll make sure they are in her room when you get up there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The doctor turned and walked away.

"Booth, I can explain myself you don't need to do it for me."

"I know but something about him rubs me the wrong way. "

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later a nurse came over. "Madelyn is in her room now, I can take you to her if you'd like."

"That would be good." Brennan followed the nurse, never letting go of Booth's hand. "Bones she's gonna be okay."

"I know I just wish I could do something for her."

"You will, you'll make her feel better and you'll find ways for her to shower without getting the cast wet. You'll find ways to get shirts over the cast. And most of all you'll enjoy the few days you spend together at home before she feels well enough to go back to the summer program at the lab.""I suppose. I may not even send her back, she's not signed up for the first 2 ½ weeks. I may just let her come to my office or I might just use vacation days."

They got to Madelyn's room, "she's still asleep, she'll be awake soon. Use the call button if you need anything."

"Thank you."The nurse nodded and walked away.

Brennan entered the hospital room and a sob escaped her throat, Booth squeezed her hand. "Bones, it looks worse than it is. Maddie is okay."

"I know she looks so small and so cut up and bruised. The cast looks huge."

"Yeah, but I see she got the cast in her favorite color, bright purple."

Brennan went over to the bed and kissed Madelyn's forehead, "Maddie I'm here and so is Booth." Booth rubbed her uninjured arm.

A half hour later Madelyn began to stir, "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"My arm hurts." Brennan smiled when she saw Booth hit the call button.

"I know the nurse ail be here soon with medication."

Madelyn nodded," is it bad?"

"I haven't looked at the x-rays yet."

"Not my arm my face, Tina said it looked bad…"

"Maddie, you got cut from broken glass and whatever else was in there when the bus rolled over. You shouldn't have scars."

Just then the nurse came in, "Madelyn you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts."

"I'll get you something for that. Do you feel sick to your stomach or dizzy?"

"No."

"That's good, I'll be right back."

Two minutes later the nurse injected the pain medication into Madelyn's IV." You should start to feel better in a few minutes. "She looked at Brennan,"the medication is going to probably knock her out, that's normal."

Brennan nodded, "thank you."

"You're welcome, my name is Melissa, and I'll be on until midnight."

A few minutes later Madelyn was sleeping and Brennan looked at Booth, "She only calls me mommy when she really doesn't feel good."

Booth smiled, "she's going to feel like crap for a few more hours at least until all the anesthetic gets out of her system."

"Yeah." Brennan spied the envelope of x-ray films on the rolling table and moved to look at them. After holding them up to the light and squinting for a few minutes she looked at Booth." I agree with the doctor and the repair and placement of the pin is satisfactory."

Booth at the film, "that looks like it hurts a lot."

"It does and I think Maddie is going to be in a cast for most of the summer. She's not going to like that, no softball this year. Maybe I'll use a lot of my saved vacation and we'll go somewhere."

"You should Bones you deserve the time off and you and Maddie will have fun."Brennan smiled and moved to hold Madelyn's hand again. A few hours later Booth appeared at her side with a salad. "Time to eat Bones, you haven't had anything all day. I don't know how good it'll be, but it's the only vegetarian thing the cafeteria had."

"Thank Booth. What time is it?"

"You're welcome Bones, it's almost 6." Brennan nodded and dug into her salad. When she was done Booth looked at her and said," Bones there's a hotel down the street I'm going to get a room and see you in the morning in less you want me here."

"That's fine Booth see you in the morning. I'm going to stay with Maddie."

"I thought as much. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Booth went over to Madelyn and kissed the sleeping girls forehead." Feel better Maddie." He looked shyly up at Brennan, she smiled. "Thanks Booth for everything. How did you get Cullen to give you a week off?"

"I told him I had a family emergency and needed time off. It was either that or fake a migraine again."

"Booth."

"You Maddie and Parker are my family Bones. I don't know where my dad is or if he's still alive. My Brother went in the Navy the day after he graduated high school, his location is classified. My mom died years ago as did my grandparents."

Brennan smiled, "you and Parker are mine and Maddie's only family too. I know that dad and Russ are alive; I mean they were when they left the church so I'm assuming they still are. But other than that I don't have anyone."

"You've got the squints Bones; they are your family too."

"Yeah, and I bet by the time Maddie wakes up tomorrow she'll have one of those huge teddy bears from them all delivered via some connection Hodgins has."

"Yeah." Booth walked out of the room and Brennan tried to make herself comfortable in the chair next to Madelyn's bed.

The next morning just after seven Booth knelt down in front of the chair and gently shook Brennan's shoulder.

"Hum. Booth?"

"Yeah, I got a room with two beds and I got us a few changes of clothes and stuff, I called Angela for sizes and stuff. Why don't you go take a shower then take a nap in a real bed and come back in a few hours? I'll sit with Maddie."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." Booth handed Brennan the hotel key and the keys to the SUV.

"Thanks Booth. Maddie had a good night for the most part, her first dose of oral pain medication made her sick, but I think it was because she hadn't eaten anything before they gave it to her."

"Yep that will do it; they should have given her a little applesauce or something beforehand."

"I also told them you were her dad to avoid confusion and hassle of you being here"

"Okay."Brennan kissed Madelyn's forehead and left the room.

An hour later Madelyn started to stir. "Mom?"

Booth stood up, "no kiddo it's me, your mom's at the hotel taking a nap and getting cleaned up. She should be back in a few hours; you're stuck with me till then."

"Okay."

"How do you feel today?"

"Okay, I'm hungry."

"That's good breakfast should be here soon "five minutes later someone dropped of the tray and Booth took the lid off. "Scrambled eggs, toast, fruit salad, orange juice and milk." Madelyn took a forkful of eggs and chewed, "Booth the eggs are gross!"

"Yeah powdered eggs are nasty, just eat the rest. Swallow that bite though." Four hours later Brennan smiled as she entered the hospital room. Madelyn and Booth were laughing at some cartoon.

"Maddie you look like you feel better."

"Hi Mom. I do, I had medicine twice and I didn't puke either time."

"That's great sweetie."

"I want to go home."

"I just talked to your doctor and he said you'll probably be able to go home tomorrow. I got you a book and an activity book to help pass the time."

"Cool did you get crayons too?"

"Yes, the big box." Brennan put the bag on the table and opened the box of crayons.

The next afternoon Booth carried the bags of things and Madelyn's huge teddy bear from the squints into Brennan's apartment while she helped Madelyn change out of the scrubs the hospital sent her home in and into her own clothes. Brennan came out of Madelyn's room.

"Maddie all set?"

"Yeah, she's taking a nap until dinner; the trip home wore her out. Thanks for being there these last few days Booth."

"You're welcome Bones."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm making tacos, it's what Maddie wanted."

"Sounds good, I can't get Parker until tomorrow anyway."

"Rebecca is letting you have Parker in the middle of the week?"

"Yeah I called since I don't have work this week and it's my weekend anyway. I told her I took some vacation days because I could. She let me have him tomorrow till Sunday. Maybe if Maddie is up to it we'll stop by Sunday before I take him home."

"I'm sure she will be this is going to be a long summer for all of us.


	14. Chapter 14 Restlessness and Pizza

**A/N: I decided to expand on Madelyn's broken arm and B&B's beginning relationship...then I'll go onto 'The Pain in the Heart' I'm on a writing roll so maybe you'll get another chapter by Sunday or Monday…**

* * *

It had been four days since Booth had brought Brennan and Madelyn home. Madelyn was doing well pain wise; she only took medicine at night. Brennan had noticed Madelyn was starting to get restless so after breakfast she called Booth "Booth I was wondering if you and Parker have plans for today?"

"No why?"

"Maddie is getting restless and I thought the two of you could come over and the kids could play games or something and we could make pizzas or go out..."

"We'll be there as soon as Parker gets his stuff together to take back to Rebecca's, should be about an hour."

"Perfect, that gives me enough time to get Maddie in the shower and dressed in something other than pajamas."

"She doesn't feel well Bones."

"I know but she's running out of pajamas!'

"She's only got two pairs of pajamas?"

"Of summer weight ones, yes. She normally sleeps in a t-shirt and shorts. I don't know why she won't do that now; a t-shirt would be easier to get on than a pajama top."

"Bones do you need a break?"

"No. I love being with her."

"Okay, you'll tell me or Ange if you do right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you soon." Brennan hung up the phone and went to Madelyn's room.

"Maddie, go take a shower Booth and Parker are going to come over to hang out in about an hour. I'll wash your hair and find something for you to wear."

"Cool. "For the first time in four days Brennan saw Madelyn smile. Thirty minutes later Madelyn was dressed in a dark pink tank top and Jean shorts, Brennan French braided her hair.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I thought you and Parker could play games and watch movies or something like that and we can make pizza if you guys want to."

"Okay, you and Booth are going to play games and stuff with us too right?"

"Yes, your hair is done. Do you want me to do your nails?"

"Yeah."

"Go choose a color." Madelyn went to Brennan's bathroom and chose a shade of purple a little lighter than her cast. Madelyn had just finished painting Brennan's nails a deep red when the bell sounded. "Go answer the door; I'll be right behind you."

Madelyn nodded and ran for the door, Brennan stood back and watched Madelyn ask who was at the door and when Booth replied she opened lt.

"Hi Booth."

"Hey junior squint how's the arm?"

"Good it doesn't hurt that much anymore.'

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Hi Parker."

"Hi Maddie."

Brennan noticed Booth was holding a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"All the stuff for Rice Krispie treats; I promised Parker we'd make some today."

"Mom used to make them all the time but I never have...I kinda forgot about them."

"Did you like them?"

"Yeah, they're really good if you put a little vanilla in the melted marshmallows."

"Got it, we'll need to borrow a pot to melt everything in a measuring cup, a cake pan and vanilla. I've got everything else."

Brennan laughed, "I've got the rest. Come in, Maddie is looking forward to both of you coming over."

Booth smiled, "let's get this party started!"

Brennan led the way to the kitchen and got Booth the rest of the things he needed while Madelyn and Parker washed their hands and sat at the table."I'm going to let you do this while I make the pizza dough."

"Sounds good. Park can you count out 40 marshmallows?"

"Yeah." Booth opened the bag of marshmallows and gave them to Parker and placed the pot on the table in front of him.

"Maddie can you measure out six cups of cereal?"

"Yeah." Brennan found her eight cup measuring cup and sat it in front of Madelyn.

Booth stood back and let both kids do their task, stealing a marshmallow from Parker."Dad!"

"What?"

"I won't have enough now!"

"You will."

Parker pouted and went back to counting marshmallows.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting around the coffee table playing monopoly junior and eating rice krispy treats. The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed with Brennan sandwiched between both kids while she read from _Runaway Ralph._ At the end of the chapter she looked at both kids, "Who wants to make pizza and watch a movie?" Both kids went to the kitchen. "Booth are you making your own pizza or am I?"

"I can make my own pizza."

After the pizzas were made and baking Brennan went and got every pillow and blanket she could find and dumped them on the living room floor. "Maddie, Parker come make your spots to watch the movie. I'll bring the pizza."

Both kids made their own little forts and Brennan bright the pizza over. An hour into the movie Booth looked over. "They ate everything now they're asleep. When are you going back to work?"

"Wednesday, Maddie is coming with me. She's not signed up for the first 2 ½ weeks of summer camp at the lab, she was supposed to be at camp. I could get her in, but it would be a waste for her they do a lot of outdoor stuff that she couldn't participate in."

"Yeah that wouldn't be fun for her, what is she going to do?'

"She'll probably help Wendell with cataloguing limbo."

"She does that?"

"Yeah, she started when she was 6 or 7, I was in limbo when she got off the bus and Angela brought her down and she asked what I was doing I told her and she wanted to help me so I let her. She helps every so often, she's quite good."

"She really is a junior squint isn't she?"

"Yes she is most of it is without my encouragement. Science isn't her favorite, but she is good at it."

"What's her favorite?"

"History."

"Ah that was my favorite too. Listen thanks for today I'm sure Parker enjoyed it."

"You're both welcome, I know Maddie enjoyed it. It took her mind off of her friends not being around."

"We'll have to do it again soon."

"We will."

"I need to get Parker to Rebecca before she has my head…" Booth walked to Parker's fort and gently lifted him into his arms. "Hum dad?"

"Yeah, say good bye to Bones and you can go back to sleep."

"Bye Bones." Brennan walked to Parker and kissed his forehead."Bye Parker. Booth don't worry about the blankets, I'll get them Maddie might make her pile bigger and sleep here." Booth nodded and headed for the door. Once Booth and Parker were gone Brennan went and got Madelyn's pain medicine.

"Maddie, wake up and take your medicine and then you can sleep here if you want to."

"Okay, did Booth and Parker leave?"

"Yeah they just did Parker had to go back to his moms. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, can I stay up all night watching movies?"

"Yes, I'll be in my room writing if you need me."

"K." Madelyn smiled as Brennan put in a new movie and came back with her pillow person. "Do you want to make your spot bigger with Parker's pillows and blankets?"

"Yeah."Brennan helped Madelyn double her spot.

"Okay, you're set. Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah." Brennan smiled and went to the kitchen returning with a plate full of pretzels and cheese cubes and a handful of grapes. Brennan handed Madelyn the plate and headed to her bedroom. Three hours later Brennan smiled and took a picture of Madelyn snuggled amongst all the pillows and blankets sleeping and sent it to Booth. Brennan turned off the TV and DVD player, leaving the remote controls within Madelyn's reach in case she woke up early and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15 Booth's not Dead, Maddie

**A/N: in my version of 'Pain in the Heart' the beginning is Brennan telling Madelyn that Booth has died then we're skip until Sweets tells Brennan what he did. Zack getting blown up will be in my next chapter, I just want this one to be about Booth, Brennan and Madelyn. I know I said I'd have this by last Sunday, but unplanned visits by sisters and power outages aren't conducive to writing ….**

* * *

Booth was dead. Brennan didn't believe it; he was alive, but unconscious when they put him in the ambulance. Now some doctor in blood spattered scrubs who didn't look old enough to drive let alone know if someone was dead was telling her partner, best friend and almost father to her almost 11 year old had coded on the table and even though they tried everything it wasn't enough... The next thing she remembered was Hodgins helping her into her apartment while Angela told Max what happened. Brennan stood there in a trance like state, not responding to anyone or anything Angela helped Brennan to her bedroom so she change out of her own bloody clothes into pajamas, when Angela reached for the pajama top Brennan pointed to a t-shirt in the laundry basket-Booth's shirt that got left behind the weekend before after he and Parker stayed the night. Any other time Angela would have let out a wall shaking scream when she realized whose shirt it was, but tonight it was a strangled sob. "Sweetie, are you going to be okay changing by yourself?" Brennan nodded and Angela handed her Booth's t –shirt and a pair of pajama pants she recognized as ones she had helped Madelyn get Brennan for mother's day. Angela watched Brennan move slowly to the bathroom and close the door. Fifteen minutes later Brennan came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. "You going to be okay in here Bren?" Brennan nodded and Angela left the bedroom. A few minutes later Max came into the room.

"I'm sorry honey, Booth was a great guy…" it was then that Brennan broke down for the first time. Max crossed to the bed and sat down holding Brennan letting her cry. Once her tears subsided and Max gave Brennan the use of his handkerchief he pulled back. "Do you want me to stay?" Brennan shrugged. Max stood up and pulled the blankets up, tucking Brennan in. "I'll be on the couch. Keep the hankie." Brennan smiled a little.

The next morning Brennan woke up and stumbled to the kitchen and found Max making waffles.

"Morning honey, did you sleep?"

"I think so… dad can you leave before Maddie gets up? If she sees you here-"

"Too late she just went into the bathroom. I'll leave after breakfast then you can tell her."

"Thank you, she's going to take this really hard; Booth is her dad for all intents and purposes. He was going to come over today and take her rollerblading, he's better at it than I am."

"Aw if I were 25 years younger I'd take her, I stink at it but it'd be fun."

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome honey." Max went back to the waffles. Madelyn came into the kitchen and went straight for Brennan. "Morning sweetheart, did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Yeah, we had noodles and ice cream for dinner then we played Uno and Yatzeee. Can I go watch TV?"

"Yes."

"Hi grandpa what are you doing here still?"

"Hey sweetheart, I fell asleep waiting on your mom to get home and instead of waking me up she just let me sleep on the couch. Now I'm making waffles for us."

"With Chocolate chips?"

"Maybe." Madelyn grinned and went into the living room. Brennan got up and went to get coffee, looking at Max she said,"The chocolate chips are in the second upper cabinet on your right."

Max grinned and got the bag of chocolate chips and added a little over a third of them to the batter. "That enough?"

"Yep- wait dump a few more in there, it's going to be a long day."

"Half a bag good?"

"Yeah."

An hour later breakfast was eaten, the dishes in the dishwasher, Max had left and now Brennan was sitting on the couch with her second cup of coffee waiting on Madelyn to change. When she came out of her room and walked into the living room Brennan held her arms out hoping she would take the hint and come sit next to her on the couch. Madelyn snuggled into Brennan's arms and wrinkled her nose at Brennan's coffee cup, Brennan chuckled. "Mom, when is Booth coming over?"

"He isn't."

"Is he working?"

"No. Earlier this week we had a suspect who developed a fascination with Booth and began stalking him. Last night when we went out she followed us and when she saw us together she attempted to shoot me because she didn't want us to be together and Booth jumped in front of me to protect me and he got shot. Booth dead Maddie." Brennan wiped her own tears away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Only for a minute or so then Booth started slipping into shock and he didn't feel it."

"Were you there?"

"The whole time until they took him to the hospital then I had to wait while they did surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage. They only got the bullet out when he died, the bullet was close to his heart and it just stopped under the stress of everything. The doctors tried everything to bring him back, but it was too late." After a few seconds Madelyn started crying and despite the fact that she was far too big for it Brennan pulled her onto her lap. A few hours later Madelyn wasn't sitting on Brennan's lap anymore, but she was as close as she could get. "Maddie sit up, I need to get up for a few minutes."

Madelyn sat up and Brennan got up and went to the kitchen, she returned a few minutes later with a bag of popcorn and a plate of vegetables and dip plus juice boxes. "Lunch is served." Madelyn smiled when she saw the plate. After the lunch was eaten, Brennan sat the plate on the coffee table, turning to Madelyn."Maddie, why don't you ho in your room and do something; you've been sitting here for four hours. You can take my laptop and get on the internet if you want. "

"I don't want to."

"Call Taylor then."

"She's at her grandma's."

"Katie?"

"…Is grounded until further notice for not doing her homework for two whole months!"

"Oh, sweetheart please just go do something. Booth wouldn't want either of us sitting here doing nothing just because he is dead, you know that."

"I might read I have new books."

"Sounds good, I have papers to grade…"

"Yuck!"

"Yeah they're big long reports …."

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, Maddie… I know it doesn't seem like it now, but in time missing Booth won't hurt so much, okay?" Madelyn nodded and went to her room. An hour later Brennan found Madelyn lying on her bed crying. "Maddie, I know you're very sad right now, I am too and that's okay, but you need to stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick."Madelyn held her phone out wordlessly, Brennan took it and a sob escaped ,Booth had sent a picture of her on stage to Madelyn's phone and typed under it' your mom's having fun see you tmw love you.' Brennan sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh Maddie when did you get this?"

"Just now, Taylor sent me a picture of her grandma's new cat and I noticed I had one other unopened message. He must have sent it last night, I wish I'd had saw it last night."

"I know but if you had Booth wouldn't have replied; this was a minute or so before he got shot."

"Oh."

"I bet Angela knows a way you can save this forever if you want" Madelyn nodded, "Mom, I don't feel so good." Brennan got Madelyn up and into the bathroom just in time. Once she was done, Brennan led Madelyn back to her room and helped her into bed." lay down for a little while and close your eyes, give your stomach a chance to settle down. I'll be back in a little while." Madelyn nodded. Brennan pulled the blankets up and kissed her forehead. Brennan came back in a minute with a plastic tub and sat it on Madelyn's nightstand. "Just in case." A few hours later Brennan came back with a mug of soup. "How are you feeling, Maddie."

"Okay."

"That's good, I brought you soup, chicken and stars; you're favorite."

"I don't want it."

"I know but you need to try and eat something. it's only a half of a can, I'll eat the rest."

Madelyn sat up and Brennan walked over and handed her the mug. "Careful it's hot; I'll be right back with mine. After we're done I'm going to kick your butt in monopoly." Madelyn smiled a little. "Okay." A few minutes later Brennan perched on the side of Madelyn's bed with her own cup of soup and a bag of chocolate chip cookies, Madelyn reached for the bag, Brennan pulled it back. "Uh-uh soup first then cookies. Nice try though." After they were done Brennan sat the empty mugs on the nightstand and carried the board game to the bed.

a week and a half later Brennan sat in her office trying to wrap her mind around the fact Booth wasn't dead when he came into her office with Sweets in tow. "Tell her…"

"Tell me what?"

"I gave my list of people I wanted notified I wasn't really dead, you and Maddie were second after Parker and Rebecca, to the FBI they gave it to Sweets. He decided you didn't need to know that I was alive."

"Is that true Sweets?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that Sweets?"

"Because knowing you like I do I knew you could handle Agent Booth's death…"

"I can, but my 11 year old can't!"

"I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think of what it'd be like to go home and tell her that the person who is the closest thing she has to a father is dead, that he died taking a bullet for ME…. you didn't have to hold her while she cried then hold the puke bucket because she made herself sick crying so much… you didn't have to let her sleep with you because she was having nightmares…I did all of that! Now I have to go home and tell her it was all a 'mistake' and Booth isn't dead! honestly I don't know how I'm going to do that, I don't know if I can! "

"Dr. Brennan-"

"Just go Sweets; I can't deal with you right now."

Once Sweets was gone Booth looked at her, "I'm so sorry Bones I should have made sure you and Maddie knew…"

"Booth, don't apologize, you did what you were told. This is all Sweets fault; I should make him tell Maddie… I don't think he could handle a Maddie meltdown. I don't know if I can even!"

"Do you want me there?"

"Not when I tell her, but I'll text you when I'm done. Can you get Chinese? She hasn't eaten anything other than soup, cereal, veggies and fruit with dip, and juice boxes since I told her..."

"Sure. Has she been sleeping?"

"Not alone, and when I let her go to bed with me she only sleeps for a few hours at a time."

"Aw do you want me to stay the night? Maybe she'll sleep better if I'm in the apartment where she can see me if she needs to."

"Sounds good; maybe I'll sleep better too."

"Okay, I'll bring enough clothes for a week." Brennan nodded.

Brennan went home shortly after the conversation with Sweets; she couldn't stand to be at the lab anymore. She got to Madelyn's school ten minutes before dismissal and asked that she be asked to come to the office instead of getting on the bus to the lab. The car ride home was filled with Madelyn filling Brennan on the goings on of fourth grade. When they entered the apartment Brennan turned to her, "Maddie, take your backpack in your room and come back here, we need to talk. You're not in trouble."

"Okay."

Madelyn came back quickly and sat next to Brennan. "Maddie, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Booth isn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"He did get shot and had to have surgery, but came through it fine. A few years ago, before we were partners Booth had a case and the suspect went underground to hide from Booth and the FBI and he said that the only way the FBI would see him was if Booth was dead. So when Booth got shot the FBI seized the opportunity and told everyone that he was dead so the guy would come out of hiding and then they could arrest him. We were supposed to know Booth wasn't dead, just recovering somewhere, but we weren't told."

"Why?"

"They thought we didn't need to know, I guess."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Brennan texted Booth, "Booth says he'll be here in 10 minutes, he's getting Chinese."

"Did he get fortune cookies?"

"Yeah, they come free with dinner."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later Booth sat the bags of food on the kitchen table and peaked into the living room, he smiled a little; Maddie was leaning on Brennan while she played with a strand of her hair. "Maddie?"

Madelyn looked up and brust into tears, Booth walked over and sat on the coffee table. Once he was close enough Madelyn started hitting him with clinched fists. "Madelyn stop you're hurting Booth!"

"Bones let her go she's fine." Madelyn hitting him hurt worse than Brennan slapping him at the cemetery, seeing the upset 11 year old made Booth want beat up Sweets even more. Booth rubbed Madelyn's back and rocked her a little. After another minute Madelyn stopped and Booth pulled back, "feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, how about some dinner?"

"Okay." Booth got up and brought the bags and plates over to the coffee table. After dinner where Madelyn pigged out, she sat wedged between Booth and Brennan. After Booth tucked Madelyn in for the night he took Brennan's hand and led her to the bedroom, tucking her in.

The next morning Brennan woke up in a panic it was after 9, after throwing on clothes and finishing in the bathroom Brennan ran into the hallway to Madelyn's room, only to be stopped by Booth.

"Booth we're late! We should have been at work an hour ago; Maddie should be at school…"

"We're not late; I turned yours and Maddie's alarms off, and called Cam and Maddie's school. The three of us are paying hookey; we need it. Plus Maddie needs sleep." Brennan nodded, "did she sleep all night?"

"Yeah, I checked on her twice last night and she was out cold both times."

"That's good." Brennan peaked into the bedroom and smiled at the still sleeping 11 year old. "She looks peaceful."

"She does." Brennan reached up and kissed Booth's cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too. Let's get some breakfast, huh?" Brennan chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

Up next Zach gets blown up…


	16. Chapter 16 Zach

A/N: I know on the show Zack gets blown up the same day they find out Booth wasn't really dead, but in my world it's going to occur two days later because I wanted the previous chapter to be how Brennan and Madelyn deal with Booth's death and the fallout from finding out it was a lie..

Brennan leaned on Booth a little as they waited in the ER, they'd been told the severity of Zach's injuries now they were waiting on him to be moved to the ICU.

"Booth, how am I going to tell Maddie? She and Zach have a special bond. It started when she was about six months old; she was having a horrible time teething and I had her in my office trying to comfort her and Zach came in and she reached for him, he took her and she quieted down and fell asleep. I made him sit with her the rest of the day. Zach is her favorite squint, they always do stuff together. If there is an exhibit she wants to see more often than not Zach will go with her on the first Saturday it's open. We get reduced admission because we work here so I'll pay it for both of them and give Zach 20 for lunch in the cafeteria and they go off. I work in limbo or on my book until they get back. The first time they did it Maddie was four and she wanted to see the mummy exhibit, I knew I couldn't take her because I put it together. My picture was next to it and I was afraid people would recognize me and then I'd get bombarded with questions and Maddie wouldn't have fun. It went well, but half way through Zach had to go get one of the rent-a-strollers, Maddie got tired of walking. This is going to crush her, finding out you were dead then me telling her you were alive almost did. "

"Bones, Maddie will be fine she's a strong kid. Plus she has the both of us. Do you want me there when you tell her?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I had no idea that Maddie and Zach were pals."

"Yeah, she bonded with all the squints and has fun with them all, but Zach is her favorite… he acts more like a kid than Angela and Hodgins do…" Brennan smiled a little.

Booth chuckled, "that's because he is a kid… lets go see if he's in his room and say bye then get Maddie from school."

"Okay, don't forget Maddie has practice until 6."

"Right am I getting her or are you?"

"Can you? I-"

"Sure, meet you at your apartment?"

"Yeah, let Maddie get whatever she wants for dinner. If she wants me to make something that's fine too, but I hope she doesn't… remember she'll eat a lot…."

"Yeah her appetite after gymnastics doesn't surprise me anymore…"

Brennan chuckled and started walking toward the information desk. A few minutes later they met Angela outside Zach's room.

"Hey Sweetie, the doctor was just here, he said Zach'll be okay in time they won't know how much function he'll have in his hands until he starts to heal. They pumped him full of pain medication and antibiotics; he'll be out of it for a while."

Brennan nodded, "I called his mom she can't come here. His dad can't make the trip and she's afraid to leave him… she said she'd try to get a sister or two of his to come, but no one wants to leave. Their father doesn't have much time left. She said that they didn't want Zack to go back to Michigan because his dad is too proud of him and doesn't want him to lose his position at the Jeffersonian. I assured her that had we known sooner he would have been sent home and the position would here when he returned."

"Yeah, I'll sit with him for a while, so will Jack and Cam."

"Thanks Ange, I'll be back in the morning."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Brennan left and went to the apartment while Booth went to Madelyn's gymnastics practice.

He snuck in and watched Madelyn practice, holding his breath the entire time she was on the balance beam. Once she was done Madelyn walked over to Booth. "Hi Booth, is mom working?"

"No, she's going to meet us at home."

"Oh, okay."

"She said you could get whatever you wanted for dinner. If you want her to make something she said she will."

"Can we get pizza?"

"Yes." Booth sent Brennan a text letting her know their dinner plans. Forty five minutes later Madelyn used Booth's keys to unlock the door while he carried in the two pizzas and the antipasto salad they'd ordered.

"Mom, we're home."

"In the kitchen." Madelyn headed to the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a fruit pizza. "You made fruit pizza?"

"Yes, I went to the store while Booth was at your practice and they had a large selection of fresh fruit today that looked good so I thought I'd make one. We haven't had one in a while and I know it is your favorite. How was practice?"

"Good, coach is freaking out about our meet Sunday, Brooklyn can't balance right or something."

"Still? She had that problem last year too."

"Yeah, it's not any better either. I think she needs to do another sport or something."

Brennan grabbed plates and napkins from the cabinet. "Perhaps that would be best. What time do you have to be there?"

"9, it starts at 10:30. Are you coming Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a few minutes late though."

"Okay."

After dinner Booth and Brennan cleaned up while Madelyn took a shower and got ready for bed.

"Bones, you going to be okay telling her?"

"Yeah, but you're staying right? I don't think I'll be okay after she goes to bed."

"I've got a clean suit and an overnight bag in the SUV."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Booth placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Madelyn can into the kitchen then, Brennan kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, go sit down, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Madelyn sat on the couch, Brennan sat on the coffee table and Booth out a hand on her shoulder.

"Maddie, there was an explosion at the lab, Hodgins and Zack were doing an experiment and it blew up. They're okay for the most part, Zack was holding the container when it blew up, and his hands got burned very badly-"

"He's okay though right?"

"Yes, except the doctor's aren't sure he'll have use of his hands again. We just have to wait and see how he heals. He probably won't be able to work at the lab anymore, at least not as my assistant… I'm sure he'd still go with you to different exhibits."

"Okay, can I see him?"

"In a day or two, he's not feeling too great right now." Madelyn nodded. Brennan moved to sit beside her; Booth was on the other side of Brennan. He turned on the TV for background noise; no one was in the mood to watch it. At 9 o'clock Brennan nudged Madelyn. "Bedtime Maddie."

"Okay."Madelyn headed to her room. As soon as she was out of sight Brennan let her tears go. Booth pulled her up. "Hold on Bones." Booth lead her to the bathroom closed the door and turned on the shower. "Now you can cry without Maddie knowing." Brennan nodded and cried into Booth's shirt. When Brennan had cried it all out Booth left her in the bathroom to take a long soaking bath with all her bath oils and salts. He snuck in a minute later with a glass of wine. Brennan came out an hour later and smiled, Booth was out like a light on the couch. She turned off the TV and pulled the blanket over him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Booth."

The next afternoon Booth and Brennan stood outside Zach's hospital room, he'd just confessed. "How am I going to tell Maddie?"

"You're not; she doesn't need to know about this. Just tell her he has to go to a treatment facility because of his hands and leave it at that. I talked to Caroline she said she'd allow me in the room with Zack when Maddie visits so I can remove the handcuffs. She'll also remove the guards from outside the door so she won't know anything is wrong."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Bones. Let's go home and have some leftover pizza and try to kick Maddie's butt in scrabble." Brennan leaned into Booth and let him lead her to the SUV.

The next afternoon Booth went into Zach's room and wordlessly unlocked the handcuffs from Zach's wrist and the bed rail and put them in his pocket."Thanks Agent Booth."

"Don't think me; I didn't do it for you. I did it for Maddie, Bones is bringing her here to see you and she doesn't need to see you handcuffed to the bed. I'm going to stay in the room while she's here though." Zach nodded.

A few minutes later Brennan walked in with her arm around Madelyn."Hi Maddie."

Madelyn burst into tears and tried to pull away from Brennan who led her into the hall. "Mom I can't-"

"Maddie, I know it's hard to see Zach like this, but I promise he'll be fine. Let's go in and say hi at least and you can hug him, I did yesterday, it didn't hurt him. Then we'll go home okay?"

"Okay."

"Maddie, Zach isn't going to be mad that you left, he knows that the accident is hard on everyone. Booth and I aren't mad with you either." Brennan handed Madelyn a handful of tissues and waited for her to get the tears under control. They went back in the room and Madelyn walked to Zach's bed.

"Hi Zach."

"Hi Maddie. I've been told that I more than likely will not be able to work at the lab anymore. Perhaps we can exchange emails or something in the future…" Madelyn nodded Brennan spoke up from behind her. "Zach, whenever you get settled emails me and I'll give you Maddie's email address."

"Thank you doctor Brennan."

"You're welcome Zach."

Madelyn and Zach talked for a few minutes more and Booth lowered the bed rail so Madelyn could get closer and she hugged Zach carefully. Brennan also hugged Zach and gently led Madelyn out of the room. Booth waited a few minutes and got the handcuffs from his pocket and snapped one side to the bed rail and the other to Zach's arm. "You need anything?"

"No." Booth picked up the remote and put the TV on the science channel and pushed the tray table closer to Zach topping off his water glass, making sure the flex-y straw was within his reach.

"Thank you Agent Booth." Booth nodded and left the room. Hours later Booth knocked on Brennan's door, his arms loaded down with bags."

Brennan opened the door, not surprised to see Booth standing there, but surprised to see the bags.

"Booth what is all this?"

"All the stuff for the stir fry I'm making us for dinner and a platter of cookies from the vegan bakery you like. I brought my overnight bag in case I need it."

Brennan smiled and stepped back letting Booth enter as he passed her Brennan said," you can use your overnight bag if you want, I wouldn't be opposed to it and neither would Maddie." Booth smiled and headed to the kitchen.

A/N: Hero in the hold is next….


	17. Chapter 17 The Gravedigger & Moving In

"Bones, I gotta go someone's at the door."

"Okay. See you in a little while."

"See you soon." Brennan ended the call.

"Mom these shoes are making my feet hurt!"

Brennan looked in the rearview mirror and smiled, "Mine are too. When you sit down at the banquet take them off and keep them plus your feet under the table no one will know."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm going to do the same as soon as I get the plaque."

"What are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

"You and Booth are having chicken with mushrooms and potatoes in garlic butter. I'm having roasted vegetables over wild rice."

"That sounds good; I should have had a granola bar or something." Brennan nodded remembering how Madelyn shot down that idea twenty minutes before.

Brennan pulled up to the lab and she and Maddie hurried in. just as she got to Cam and Angela Brennan's phone rang, she clicked on and grabbed Cam's phone to record the call. When it was over she stood still. "Mom?"

Brennan snapped out of her trance, "Booth's been kidnapped by the grave digger…"

Madelyn grabbed a hold of Brennan's waist."Maddie, he'll be okay, he'll be back here soon. We aren't going to the banquet. Go in my office, I'll be there in a few minutes." Madelyn didn't let go. "Maddie go on, I promise Booth will come back."

"You don't know that for sure!" Brennan knelt to Madelyn's height and looked her in the eye. "You're right I don't, but you know everyone in this room is going to do everything they can to make sure that he does don't you?" Madelyn nodded and Brennan pulled her into a hug and stood up leading Madelyn to her office and pulled the blinds. Once Madelyn was settled Brennan grabbed Hodgins by the elbow, leading him to the hallway. "Hodgins, I want whatever you took in my hand in the next sixty seconds!"

"Brennan-"

"NOW Hodgins!" Hodgins flinched and hurried to get the metal case, Brennan had that scary teacher voice that he'd seen on multiple occasions strike fear in the hearts of grad students. Brennan took the case and opened it to find a vial containing the piece of bumper sticker she'd pulled out of Hodgins' leg a few years before.

"I'm close to finding out who they are. If you'll give 19 hours I can figure out where they are and WHO they are."

"I can give you 9 hours Hodgins, nothing more."

"Brennan you're not being fair. Don't you want to know who kidnapped us?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to come at the expense of losing my friends. If Booth doesn't come back Maddie will fall apart, and you know what? I'll be right behind her."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes, very much."

"All right, I'll work it in 9 hours."

"Thank you." Brennan tuned and headed back to Cam and Angela, calling the deli for a sandwich delivery for everyone. Thirty minutes later Brennan brought Madelyn her sandwich.

"Turkey, mayo, and tomato with sour cream and cheddar potato chips and a triple chocolate fudge brownie. Eat at least half." Maddie picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. "Maddie it'll be okay, by this time tomorrow Booth will be with us annoying us…"Brennan kissed Maddie's head. She went to the closet and got a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. "These are mine, they'll be a little big, but they'll be more comfortable than your dress. I'm going to go up to the lounge and talk to everyone if you need me."

"Okay."

A little while later Brennan checked on Madelyn to find her dinner was gone and she was flipping through one of Brennan's forensic journals.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yep."

"There's a surprise in my drawer for you."

"You still do that?"

"Yes, I found something I knew you'd like the other day so I got it and was going to give it to you next week when you had the half day. But I think today is good too." Madelyn got up and went to the desk opening the bottom left drawer to find two books, purple sparkly nail polish and M&Ms.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, if you use the polish sit at my desk and put a piece of paper under your hand."

"I will. Mom is Booth okay?"

Brennan patted the couch and waited for Madelyn to have a seat. "I'm sure he's fine Maddie. He might be sore and have minor injuries and the sedatives that the kidnapper gave him might be making him a little dizzy and sick to his stomach. As soon as we find him he'll go to the hospital like I did and he'll come home as soon as the doctors say he's able too."

"But what if he runs out of time like you and Hodgins did?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, I saw the counter thingy and heard Booth yell at Zach when he didn't want to do something."

"Aw Sweetheart, we did run out of time and oxygen , but found ways to extend the amount of oxygen we had so when we ran out of time it wasn't as serious as it could have been. I'm sure Booth will find a way to do the same. I know it's hard, but try not to worry about it, okay? "

"Okay." Brennan hugged Madelyn.

"Go polish your nails; I want to see what it looks like. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay."

Brennan left Madelyn to her nail polish. Twenty minutes later Brennan came back. "Maddie, I need to go out to hopefully get a clue that'll help us get to Booth sooner. Hodgins and Angela are coming with me. Cam is going to stay here with you okay?"

"Okay, will it take long?"

"I'm not sure…maybe an hour or two…"

"Okay, love you, mom."

"I love you too, Maddie. The nail polish is pretty."

"Thanks mom, you can use it if you want."

"This weekend, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan kissed the top of Maddie's head and left her office. Five minutes later Maddie wondered into Cam's office. "Hey Maddie, are you going to wait in here for your mom to come back?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Booth's going to be fine, Maddie maybe a lithe sore, but that's all."

"I know…" Cam smiled at Maddie and went back to the case file.

Two hours later Madelyn jumped up when she saw Brennan coming toward Cam's office.

"Did you find Booth?"

"Not yet sweetheart, but we will soon." Brennan smiled at Madelyn. "I need to talk to Cam for a few minutes." Madelyn nodded and left the office .

"It was useless, we got blown up! And the evidence was destroyed! That was the plan all along, I suppose! If anything happens to Booth because of what Hodgins did he's going to face disciplinary actions!"

Cam smiled a little, "okay Brennan you might want to calm down a little, you don't want Maddie to hear you."

Brennan shook her head and took a few deep breaths. "I'm serious Cam!"

"I know and I agree with you. I think that even if Booth is fine Hodgins should receive a few days suspension at the very least." Brennan nodded and left Cam's office.

Over the next few hours Brennan dealt with finding Thomas Vega's body in the parking garage, telling Jarred then asking him for help with getting the body back and vetting Taffet all the while keeping everything from Madelyn. Finally they knew were Booth was and Brennan had to go get him, but first she had to tell Madelyn. Brennan sat on the couch and put an arm around Madelyn. "Maddie, we know where Booth is at I'm going to go get him. It's going to take a little while to get there and get him. Depending on how injured Booth is he might have to stay in the hospital overnight okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to stay there with him. Angela said she'd take you to our apartment and stay there with you. She's a little too mad at Hodgins to stay with him right now….why don't you go order Booth some crazy socks for his birthday? Get the craziest ones you can find. Three pairs should be enough; I'm also getting him Phillies tickets. When you're done with that you can order at least two DVDs, CDs, books or any combination thereof, totaling no more than forty dollars for yourself." Brennan got her purse and handed Madelyn her credit card.

"Okay."

Brennan knew she was spoiling Madelyn, but right now she didn't care; she needed to distract her a little bit. She also knew that Madelyn would only spend half of her forty dollar limit, but part of her hoped she'd spend the whole thing. Brennan was almost out the door when Madelyn called out. "Mom?"

Brennan turned around,"Yeah?"

"I'm scared..."

Brennan went back into her office and sat back down, taking Madelyn in her arms. "Sweetie, I am too, but Booth will be okay. I need to go, I don't have a lot of time to find him and get him to safety. I'll call as soon as we get to the hospital."

"Okay."

Brennan kissed the top of Madelyn's head. "Love you."

"Love you too." Brennan got up and hurried out of the lab.

Brennan got Booth off the ship and into the safety of the helicopter seconds before it blew. That was almost two hours ago, now she sat in an emergency room waiting room waiting to find out how he was.

"Agent Booth is there anyone I can call for you and let them know you're here?"

Booth smiled a little,"Doc, my fiancé is in the waiting room. She'll be the beautiful one in the formal gown. Don't placate her, she's a doctor, an academic doctor, but she knows bones and bodies; especially mine…"

The doctor chuckled, the mild pain killers they'd given Booth were defiantly starting to take effect. "All right what's her name?"

"Doctor Brennan, I call her Bones 'cause she does stuff with bones…."

The doctor smiled, "all right we'll be back soon. Get some rest."

Booth nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The doctor went to the waiting room, quickly spotting Brennan in the corner seated away from an older couple and a woman with the out of control two year old and the crying infant. He approached her seat quietly. "Doctor Brennan, I'm Doctor Warner, I've been treating Agent Booth."

"Yes, how is he?"

"Fine we've been treating him for minor lacerations, bruises, minor burns to his eyes from staring into an explosion of some sort. He'll need to stay overnight so we can monitor his hallucinations, he says someone was with him, a Teddy Parker, but there was no one there."

"Yes, I know he kept telling me about it in the helicopter."

"Doctor Brennan don't worry about it too much, it's more than likely a side effect of all the sedatives that his kidnaper pumped into him. He's lucky to be alive; the kidnaper almost overdosed him …"

Brennan gasped. "I'll take you to see him right now if you'd like. He's a little out of it, we gave him a mid pain killer to help with any pain he might be feeling. You can sit with him as long as you'd like."

"Thank you."Brennan stood and followed Doctor Warner to Booth's room, he left her standing in the doorway with an, "it looks worse than it is'

Brennan walked in and stood at the foot of Booth's bed. "Oh Booth…"

Booth's eyes popped open "come here, Bones, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're hurt!" Brennan walked to the side of the bed.

Booth raised the bed into a more of a sitting position and took Brennan's hand, pulling her as close as the bed would allow. "I am hurt, but nothing's broken or actively bleeding. I'm bruised, scraped, and sore tired and woozy from whatever the gravedigger pumped into me. I'll be fine in a day or two."

"But the gravedigger almost overdosed you!"

"But they didn't."

Brennan broke down then and Booth sucked in a breath and pulled her down to him and let the tears fall, when Brennan finished she stood up, Booth smiled a little, "feel better?"

"Yeah." Brennan grabbed a handful of scratchy tissues from the box on Booth's bedside table and dabbed her eyes. "You should rest. I'll be right back, I need to call Ange." Brennan lowered the bed a little.

Booth nodded and grinned when Brennan lightly kissed his forehead. Ten minutes later Brennan sat down in the chair next to the bed and picked up Booth's hand, running her thumb over his knuckles.

A few hours later Booth stirred, "Bones?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Not so loopy anymore."

"That's good. Whould you like some water? "

Booth nodded realizing his throat was really dry. Brennan reached for the cup and handed it to Booth. "Small sips; you don't know how your stomach is going to react."

"Yes mom." Booth grinned and Brennan rolled her eyes. After a few minutes Booth handed Brennan the cup.

"Did you figure out who the Gravedigger is?"

"Yes, it's Heather Taffet."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Booth was silent; Brennan knew he was thinking over the events of the day. "The nurse said she'd bring you some soup when you woke up."

"That'd be good." Booth hit the call button. A few minutes later a nurse came in and asked Booth how he was feeling and returned soon with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. After Booth at his soup, Brennan pulled the table to the side.

"Do you feel up to talking to Maddie? I called and told her you were okay, but she's still scared. Plus you not coming home today are going to worry her more."

"Of course I feel up to talking to Maddie! Does Parker Know?"

"I called Rebecca and told her what happened and she said she wouldn't tell him in less she had to. I called her once I found out you were going to be okay, she said to tell you she hopes you feel better."

Booth grinned, "I know why Becca didn't tell him; Parker is afraid of me dying. He saw a story on the news about a cop getting shot and has been afraid of it happening to me ever since."

"Aw poor Parker." Brennan got out her phone and dialed Angela, after speaking to her she handed the phone to Booth.

"Hi Maddie."

"Shh, I'm fine Maddie. I'm bruised, scraped, sore tired, and woozy. I'll be fine in a day or two. Your mom and I will be home tomorrow. Do you know what we're going to do?"

"The three of us are going to sit on the couch and watch movies and I'll see if I can't talk your mom into making macaroni and cheese." Booth looked up to see Brennan nodding. "She's nodding yes." Booth chuckled,"okay. See you tomorrow. I love you." Booth handed Brennan the phone, and she talked to Madelyn a little more, reassuring her again that Booth was okay.

"Bones, I'm supposed to talk you in to making a fruit pizza to go with the macaroni and cheese-"

'Is that what you want?"

"No, I'd rather have your brownies with ice cream on them when they're still a little warn. Maddie can have this one."

Brennan smiled," Thanks for being nice to my kid and treating her like she is your own Booth. There have been a few guys that I've gone out with that were less accepting of her than Michael was."

"You're welcome Bones, Maddie makes it easy. Thanks for doing the same for Parker."

"You're welcome Booth."

"Bones, it told the doctor you were my fiancé so they'd tell you stuff and let you stay back here."

Brennan just smiled, "Booth lay back you need to rest."

"You're not mad?"

"No, you almost are anyway."

"Yeah."

The next morning Booth woke up to find Brennan in jeans in a t shirt, her hair was in a pony tail.

"Bones where'd you get the clothes?"

"Hodgins in an attempt to redeem himself had Angela pack a bag for me and luckily your stuff was washed and in my closet so she grabbed a change for you. He also drove my car so we can leave when you get discharged. How do you feel now?"

"I'm still sore, but I don't feel loopy anymore."

"That's good; the doctor will be in after breakfast."

Booth made a face, Brennan chuckled. "Just eat enough to appease the nurses and I'll stop somewhere and get you something."

"Okay. Are we going to your apartment?"

"Yes in less you'd rather-"

"No."

Three hours later they were in Brennan's car on their way home after stopping at a diner where Booth ordered pancake bundles with hash browns.

"Booth, I need to stop at the store, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to wait in the car in less you're going to be a long time."

"I just need to get the stuff for fruit pizza."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later Brennan put two bags containing everything she needed to make the fruit pizza and brownies along with two different flavors of ice cream in the back seat and grabbed Madelyn's throw blanket and came around the front and got in tossing the blanket over a sleeping Booth. Brennan gently woke Booth a half hour later. "Booth we're home." She kissed his cheek as he stirred, "Can you make it into the apartment okay?"

"Yep as long as I go slowly."Brennan nodded and got the bags from the backseat.

As soon as they got in the apartment Angela threw her arms around Booth, knocking him off balance a little. "It's so good to have you home Booth."

"It's good to be home Ange. Go easy on Hodgins, this could have happened at any time to any one of us; it's not his fault."

Angela nodded and turned to Brennan. "Bren, Maddie is in her room doing her homework; I sent an email to her teachers from your address and basically pretended I was you and got today's assignments."

"Thanks Ange. How was she?"

"Maddie calmed down a lot after she talked to Booth then we did each other's nails, she had grill cheese for dinner. It took her a while to fall asleep and she was up with the sun, like she is when you're gone Bren."

Brennan smiled when she saw Booth slip off his shoes and head for Madelyn's room.

Booth stood in the doorway of Madelyn's room leaning on the doorjamb. "Maddie?"

Madelyn's head came up and she stood up from her desk and came toward him. Booth put his hands up to stop her and moved to her bed sitting down he nodded and Madelyn hurled herself into his arms, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"Maddie, I'm okay. I'm still achy but a day or two on the couch with you and your mom will fix that." It was then Madelyn started crying, Booth rubbed circles on her back and the tears started to slow. Booth pulled back a little "Maddie you don't have to let go but I need to sit in a better position."

Booth scooted back and put his legs up, lying down with Madelyn lying down with her head on his chest, Madelyn tightened her arms around Booth's shoulders.

Ten minutes later Brennan came in and smiled, "is she okay?"

Booth grinned and kissed the top of Madelyn's head."Yeah, she doesn't want to let go."

"I'll be right back." Booth nodded and a few minutes later Brennan came back with the blanket Booth used when he spent the night on the couch and threw it over the both of them."You both should take a nap or at least rest." Brennan Brushed Madelyn's hair back and kissed her forehead then did the same to Booth. Brennan closed the blinds a little and left the room. Two hours later Booth and Madelyn wondered into the living room, Brennan looked up when she felt Booth walk into the room. "You both look better, do you feel better?"

They both said 'yes' and sat on either side of Brennan. The day was easy and relaxing. Brennan made macaroni and cheese for dimmer and then she brought out bowls of brownies and ice cream and the pan of fruit pizza. "I thought you both deserved what you wanted for dessert."

"Thanks Bones."

"Thanks mom."

"You're both welcome."

That night after Maddie was in bed and Booth stood to get the couch ready for the night, Brennan grabbed his hand. "Booth, take my bed, it'll be better for you."

"Bones, it wouldn't be right for me to take your bed with you on the couch."

"Who said I was going to sleep on the couch?"

"Bones-"

"What?"

"We can't-"

"Yes we can-"

"Maddie?"

"Will be fine, we're both here."

"But-"

"IF she should happen to come in my room all she'll see is two people sleeping in bed. We aren't going to do anything." Brennan took Booth's hand and gently pulled him toward the bedroom. Twenty minutes later Booth sank into Brennan's mattress with a sigh, Brennan chuckled. "Comfortable Booth?"

"Oh yeah, your bed is way more comfortable than mine." Brennan laughed and kissed him. "Good night Booth I love you."

"Love you too Bones, good night."

The next morning Madelyn got up and went into the living room expecting to Booth sleeping on the couch or making breakfast. Finding the kitchen empty and the couch not looking like it had been slept on she went to Brennan's room. Brennan was just coming out of the bathroom when she heard Madelyn open the door. She whispered, "Maddie go wait for me in the kitchen, you can get the stuff out to make French toast casserole if you want."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Brennan came into the kitchen. "Is Booth still here?"

"Yes, he's in my room."Brennan started slicing the bread.

"Okay, I thought he went home or something."

"No. Maddie, I'm going to ask you something and I want to you to be completely honest with me, okay. I promise I won't be mad no matter what you tell me."

"Okay."

"How would you feel if I asked Booth and Parker to move in with us?"

"I'd be okay with that, they're here all the time anyway except when they go to Booth's to sleep some times. If they move in where's Parker going to sleep? I am NOT going to share my room with a BOY that's just gross!" Brennan chuckled a little. "You don't have to Maddie, we'd move; the apartments on the top two floors of this building have three bedrooms. We could move into one of those or we could move to a house or a condo or something."

"Okay."

"It's something the four of us are going to talk about together provided that Booth and Parker want to move in with us."

"What if they don't?" Madelyn looked a little crestfallen at the thought of Booth not wanting to live with them. Brennan put down the bread knife and tipped Madelyn's chin up. "Sweetie, nothing will change, if Booth and Parker don't want to live with us things will be the same as they are now. Booth will stay here most of the time and Parker will spend most of his weekends here. Booth isn't going to go anywhere; he loves both of us too much"

'Okay."

"Do you want to mix up the milk, eggs, vanilla, and spices and poor it over the bread for me while I peel the potatoes and start the bacon?"

"Okay. You're making bacon? "

"Yeah Booth likes it and I feel like spoiling him a little after the last two days." Brennan smiled a little when Madelyn shrugged her shoulders and started measuring the milk. Thirty minutes later Brennan went to her bedroom and gently woke Booth.

Six weeks later after many late night conversations where they decided that Booth would pay the 300 dollar increase in rent plus half the utilities and Brennan the rest. And letting Madelyn and Parker choose which of the two of the three bedroom apartments that were available they wanted to live in and consolidating two apartment's worth of stuff into one they were moved in.

**A/N: the next chapter will loosely cover Booth's brain tumor and coma in 'the critic in the cabernet... I am going to skip the dream, because frankly I thought I was stupid. And i have my own idea for the whole Brennan wants Booth's baby thing that you'll find out about in a few chapters... I am going to work on 'Better Circumstances' next...**


	18. Chapter 18 Cherry Pie & Rainbow Socks

**A/N: I know in my last author's note that 'Better Circumstances' would be next on the update list, but I was looking at the calendar and saw that it'll be 2 years in November that I started this so I'm going to try and get the last 5 chapters done before I hit the two year mark. This chapter will loosely cover Booth's brain tumor and coma in 'the critic in the cabernet... I am going to skip the dream, because frankly I thought I was stupid. I have my own idea for the whole Brennan wants Booth's baby thing that you'll find out about in a few chapters...**

The day started out normal; Booth got up at 5 and went for his daily jog, got ready for the day. he had breakfast with Brennan and Madelyn and then he and Brennan took Madelyn to school. They stopped for coffee before they had to see Sweets. Half way through their torture they got a call about a body at a vineyard; Booth was fine; a little grossed out to see the body that had been turned into rubber like substance when the acid in the wine leached the calcium from the bones. It was at the beginning of the interrogation that Brennan got a feeling something was wrong with Booth; she pushed it down and went on to listen to Booth's words. Halfway through the interview Booth started talking to himself and Brennan started to really worry. She gently but forcibly led him into the hallway.

"Bones what are you doing? We have a case!"

"Booth you need to go to the hospital, something is wrong."

"Bones I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You're talking to someone that isn't there! Something is wrong trust me! You trust me don't you? "

"Of course I trust you." Booth sighed, he didn't feel right and Brennan had her 'mom' voice. "Okay, I'll go, just give me ten minutes to get Charlie to take over and tell Cullen."Brennan nodded and kissed his cheek.

Ten minutes later Booth handed Brennan the keys to the SUV and got in the passenger seat. Three hours later Brennan sat in the waiting room thinking over what the doctors had told her, Booth came through the surgery fine, but had a reaction to the anesthetic and had yet to wake up. Now they had to wait and let Booth's body decide what it wanted to do. Angela walked over to the couch Brennan was sitting on and touched her shoulder. "Bren, do you want me and Hodgins to get Maddie?"

Brennan looked at her watch. "Yeah, she has gymnastic until 6. Bring her here; she'll want to see him when I tell her. She and Parker aren't old enough to be in the ICU, but Cullen pulled some strings and they're both allowed one visit a day for 10 minutes. I'm staying here at least for tonight."

"Okay do you want me to bring you a change or two of clothes and things?"

"That would be good. Get Capri's and comfortable clothes. Grab my laptop, it's still at the lab; I need something to do until he wakes up."

"Sure sweetie, see you in about an hour. Brennan, Booth will be fine, he's being a little stubborn right now."

"I know, he was fine the morning, joking with Maddie, making us a little late. I got mad at him for it, I wish I hadn't…."

"Brennan doesn't beat yourself up over it, Booth knows you weren't that mad and you love him."

I know I wasn't mad really, I was more annoyed. "

"Booth knows that too. You know he hasn't been well since hallucinating when the Gravedigger got him then the concussion during the hockey game didn't help."

"I know he's had a lot of trauma in the last three and a half months.' Angela hugged Brennan and left the waiting room.

An hour later Brennan was coming out of Booth's room after explain everything to Parker who didn't want to see him at first but he was willing to go if Brennan and Rebecca went with him, when Madelyn crashed into her. "Mom?" Brennan smiled at her and gently guided her over to the bank of chairs and sat down.

"Maddie this afternoon Booth started to not feel well so I brought him here and the doctors determined he had a brain tumor." Madelyn gasped Brennan pulled her closer. "He fine, they removed the tumor. He had a reaction to the anesthetic and hasn't woken up yet. The doctors' hopeful that he will they just don't know when."

"But he does not gonna die or anything like that right?"

"No, sweetheart Booth is not going to die. He might be confused when he wakes up and he might not remember things at first, but all of that should go away with time. He's going to be fine, Maddie. You are allowed one ten minute visit per day if you want to see him."

Madelyn nodded, "you're coming too, right?"

"Yes. Booth is going to look like he's asleep; he has a big bandage around his head and an IV in his arm. None of it hurts him though, okay? "Madelyn nodded and Brennan stood leading her to Booth's room.

"Mom what do I do?"

"You can hold his hand so he knows that you're there and talk to him. Tell him about your day, he can hear you he just can't respond to you. He might squeeze your hand when he hears you voice, he squeezed mine earlier it might have been involuntary though."

Brennan went to Booth's bedside and said, "Booth, Maddie is here to see you. I'm going to lower the bedrail so she can come closer. 'Once she lowered the rail Brennan leaned in and kissed Booth on the forehead and whispered 'I love you.'

Brennan steeped back and watched Madelyn walk up and take Booth's hand in hers. Madelyn told Booth about the almost food fight there was at lunch. The A she got on her English Composition test and gymnastics practice before Brennan told her it was time to say goodbye.

"Maddie you're going to stay with Angela and Hodgins at least for tonight all right."

"Okay. Can I hug him? "

Brennan smiled, "yes, just be very gentle." Madelyn nodded and gently hugged Booth.

"Mom, what if he doesn't wake up?"

Brennan knelt down and took Madelyn's hands in hers. "Sweetheart, Booth will wake up…BUT if he doesn't we'll come see him everyday wherever he's at. We'll talk to him and watch TV with him. It won't be the same, but all that matter is that Booth is here with us, right?"

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to happen to him mom! He's like my dad or something!"

Brennan smiled and stood up sitting down in the chair and pulling Madelyn onto her lap. "Aw Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to Booth, he's fine. His body just needs to recover from the trauma it's been through today. The easiest way for his body to recover is for him to sleep. He may not be your dad biologically, but in every other way that counts he is your dad. Give him another kiss then go home with Angela. I'll call before you go to bed so you can tell him goodnight, okay."

"Okay." Madelyn slid off Brennan's lap and went to Booth's bedside, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before finding Angela waiting by the door. After Madelyn left Brennan replaced the bed rail and picked up his hand. "Booth you need to wake up now, Parker and Maddie need you...I need you...the squints need you...everybody needs you... all you need to do is open your eyes ...I'll be here when you do." Brennan kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change clothes then after you doctor comes in again I'll go get a salad from the cafeteria. Hopefully it will be editable..."

The next few days were much of the same Brennan would stay at the hospital until Parker came and visited then a few minutes later Angela would bring Madelyn to visit. After Madelyn's visit Brennan would take her home and they'd hang out and have dinner before Cam came to stay with her until Brennan got back to the hospital to relive Angela, who stayed with Madelyn at Brennan's apartment. On the fourth night Brennan came back into Booth's rooms and took his hand. "I'm back Booth. I made spaghetti for dinner, it wasn't as good as yours; you'll have to teach me your secret when you wake up." Brennan stopped talking when she felt Booth squeeze her hand.

"Booth? Come on wake up…Booth…." Booth's eyelids fluttered Brennan squeezed his hand and he squeezed back…"Booth come on, Maddie needs her whole cheering section at the meet next month. I need someone to keep me sane while I'm driving carpool there…. Booth wake up so I know you're okay ….please Booth….Booth…" Booth started to stir. "B-Bones?"

"Yeah, Booth I'm here. Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital… what happened? My head feels like someone's been rooting around in it!"

Brennan smiled a little, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"We had a case at a vineyard then when we were talking to the suspect you said something was wrong with me and pulled me out of the room. Is something wrong with me, Bones?"

"Yes, I brought you to the hospital and the doctors determined that you had a brain tumor-"

"Oh God-"

"Booth you're fine, the doctors removed the tumor it wasn't cancerous. You've been in coma for four days; you reacted badly to the anesthetic. Parker and Maddie have came everyday afterschool to see you and tell you how their day went. I have to let the nurse know you've woken up; it's going to get noisy and crowed in here. I'll be here the whole time holding your hand though."

"Okay. Bones what time is it?"

"Almost 9."

Over the next hour a litany of doctors and nurses came in and out of Booth's room, pronouncing him okay and reassuring him that the blurred vision, slurred speech, memory problems and head pain would fade with time.

"Booth I'm going to call Angela and Maddie and tell them you're awake. Maddie probably won't sleep now and she'll want to see you first thing in the morning, but she's going to have to wait until after school. It's a half day anyway, if she didn't have a science test tomorrow I'd let her skip. Half days are useless anyway."

Booth smiled as he heard an overexcited Madelyn on the phone. "Hold on, I'll put him on speaker and you can tell him yourself." Brennan put the phone down and pushed a button, Madelyn's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi Booth."

"Hey junior squint! I'm doing okay, finally woke up. The doctors said I gotta stay here for a few more days and when I get home I'll have to take it really easy …."

"Okay. Can I come see you?"

Booth chuckled a little, "tomorrow afterschool okay? I need to rest a little tonight…."

"Okay." Madelyn yawned.

"Listen munchkin it's late and we've both need to get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, munchkin. Good night. I'm going to give you back to your mom."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Brennan took the phone back and sad her own goodbye and good night.

"Do you want to call Parker?"

"He's already in bed, but I'll call Becca and tell her I'm awake."

"Okay." Brennan dialed Rebecca's number and put Booth on speaker phone so he wouldn't have to hold the phone. Ten minutes later Booth was off the phone."Booth you really need to rest. You can fall asleep if you want to; you're going to wake back up."

Booth nodded, but picked up Brennan's hand holding it in a semi death grip until he fell asleep forty five minutes later.

It was just after lunch and they had just moved Booth into a regular room when Brennan's phone rang, "Yes Maddie you can come see Booth now. "

Brennan hung up and smiled at Booth, "she's really excited to see you. I'm going to go wait in the hall for her. Your slurred speech is going to worry her, it will be better if I prepare her beforehand."

Booth smiled, "Okay." Booth closed his eyes, in an effort to block out the bit of sunlight that was making his head hurt more.

Brennan went into the hall just as Madelyn came down it. "Sweetheart you can see Booth in a minute, I need tell you something first. Booth is fine, but he has blurred vision, slurred speech, he's having difficulty remembering things, and his head hurts. All that will get better as his brain heals."

"I can still talk to him right?"

"Yes, Booth might not respond much, he gets tired easy still. You can hug him, just be gentle."

"Okay." Brennan and Madelyn walked to Booth's room, Madelyn pushed open the door and stopped in her tracks. "Mom…" Brennan peered in the door and saw Booth with his eyes closed "He's just resting his eyes Maddie he's awake."

"Come here junior squint, I need a hug and a recap of the last four days." Booth sat his bed up and smiled.

Brennan smiled at the way Booth could always make her or Madelyn feel better about anything. Brennan followed Madelyn in the room and over to Booth's bedside and lowered the rail and sat in the corner of the room enjoying watching Booth and Madelyn make up for lost time. An hour later Booth had drifted off again and Brennan got up touching Madelyn's arm. "Come on Maddie, let's let Booth sleep for a while and go to the diner down the street, we'll have lunch and sneak something back for Booth." Madelyn glanced at Booth and back to her mom.

"We'll tell the nurse that comes to check on him every half hour that we're going so that way she can tell him if he wakes up before we get back."

Madelyn looked at Booth one more time. "Okay."

Brennan put the rail up on Booth's bed and led Madelyn out of the room. Two hours later after a salad and a grilled cheese platter and a little shopping in the stores surrounding the diner Brennan and Madelyn came back to Booth's room to find him sitting in the recliner.

"Hey you two did you have a good lunch?"

"Yeah, Booth how'd you get in the chair?"

"I walked…"

"By yourself?"

"No, a little bit after you left the doc came in with a physical therapist and we took a few laps down to the nurses' station and back and then she asked me if I wanted to sit in the recliner for a while…"

"Sorry I wasn't here…"

"It's fine Bones, you didn't miss anything, I was a little shaky at fist after a lap or two I was good."

"Still…"

"So what did you two do besides lunch? I know it didn't take you two hours to eat."

"We went shopping."

"Cool did you get anything good?"

"Mom got me some new leotards and I got some books."

"Cool. We're going to have to build another room for all your books soon!"

Madelyn laughed, "Mom said I have to weed out the ones I don't read anymore when we get home."

Booth nodded and Brennan could tell he was getting tired. "Booth, do you want me to get the nurse so you can get back in bed?"

"Yeah." Brennan went to the nurses' station and came back shortly with his day nurse in tow. once Booth was in his bed, he flipped through the channels until he found a movie Madelyn liked and started t o watch it with her when Brennan reached in to her bag and pulled out a to go container containing a slice of cherry pie. "You got me pie Bones?"

"Yes, enjoy it with your movie." Booth grinned and took the pie and fork from Brennan. "Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Booth."

Ten minutes in to the movie Booth finished the pie and promptly fell asleep. Later that afternoon Rebecca dropped Parker off his visit and Brennan arranged for the four of them to have a decent hospital cafeteria dinner in Booth's room. After dinner both kids took turns telling Booth whatever they could think of and he commented now and then. At 7 Rebecca came back to get Parker. Booth hugged him tighter than Brennan thought he needed to, "bye bub, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dad, see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too, Parks."

After Parker left Booth looked at Brennan, "Bones, take Maddie home."

"Angela will be here in a half hour to get her…"

"No, take her home and stay with her, you need a good night's sleep in a bed. All I'm gonna do is watch the sports highlight and go to sleep myself…"

Brennan wanted to hold her ground but Booth had his determined look and to be honest the thought of sleeping in their bed sounded fantastic.

"Okay I'll go home. Maddie say good bye to Booth, I'm taking you home and am going to stay there tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll comeback here after I drop you off at school."

"Okay." Madelyn leaned over Booth's bed and hugged him, Booth hugged her tighter than Brennan thought he needed to, "bye Maddie , see you tomorrow."

"Bye Booth sees you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too, munchkin."

Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and said her own goodbye

Booth stayed in the hospital for three more days and convinced Brennan to go home every night with Madelyn and come back after she'd dropped her off at school.

After a week at home Booth felt well enough to ride along when Brennan took Madelyn to school. He was getting ready while Brennan made breakfast, Madelyn came down the hall."Mom, I think something is wrong with Booth, he's got all of his socks out on your bed staring at them."

"I'll go check on him, eat your eggs before they get cold." Brennan sat the plate down in front of Madelyn and went to the bedroom.

"Booth?"

Booth turned and looked at her, "Bones, don't I own any plain black socks."

Brennan smiled and sat down on the bed, "no, you don't like plan socks or ties…."

"I don't remember that…"

"You will your brain is still healing. You do have white athletic socks you wear when you jog and workout do you want those?"

"No."

Brennan picked up a pair of rainbow striped socks, "wear these, Maddie gave them to you for your birthday last month."

Booth took the socks, Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Booth. You are getting better. If you feel up to it after we drop Maddie off we can go to the lab see everyone for a little while."

"I think I'll be able to handle that. Can we stop at the diner for a milkshake before we come home?"

"Yes, now come on you need finish getting ready, eat and take your pill plus we got to drop Maddie off!"

Five minutes later Booth was in the kitchen eating his eggs. An hour later he was at the lab talking to everyone. An hour after that he was sitting on the couch drinking the extra large chocolate milkshake Brennan had splurged on, while watching a baseball game she'd recorded for him while he was in a coma, it was the perfect morning.

**A/N2: this is the last episode chapter I am going to do… the remaining 3 or 4 will be ones I make up to move the relationship along and end it the way I want it… I am going to only work on this until I get it done, so if you're awaiting updates of my other fics sorry, you're going to have to wait a little longer…**


	19. Chapter 19 Almost Having a Heart Attack

A/N: this chapter is one I made up….

In the two months leading up to Madelyn's thirteenth birthday she started testing Brennan and Booth, it wasn't anything very bad; attitude, back talking and not doing her homework. Brennan took the afternoon off and spent it with Madelyn hoping that would be enjoyable for them both. Madelyn was perfectly pleasant and had a good day with Brennan. Madelyn had been in her room hopefully doing her homework, for a half hour when she wondered in to the kitchen where Brennan was making dinner.

"Mom, can I go to Kelli's for a sleepover?"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a school night, Maddie!"

"Tomorrow's Friday, we don't do anything on Fridays!"

"The answer is still no Maddie-"

"You and Booth are so not fair! All my other friends get to go out on school nights and have friends over! You never let me do anything!"

"Madelyn go to your room, we'll discuss this more later when you've calmed down."

"Fine." Madelyn stomped off to her room and slammed the door. Twenty minutes later after she'd gotten a text from Booth saying he wasn't sure when he'd be home and to go ahead and eat dinner Brennan knocked on Madelyn's bedroom door, "Maddie dinner is ready." hearing nothing Brennan opened the door only to find the room empty. Turning towards the back of the apartment Brennan called out, "Maddie, this isn't funny I know you're mad at me, but hiding from me isn't going to make it any better. " Brennan looked in Parker's room the hall bathroom, her and Booth's bedroom and bathroom, not finding Madelyn Brennan swallowed the sick feeling in her throat and called Booth. After what seemed like an eternity Booth answered.

"Booth Maddie is missing!" Brennan was getting hysterical.

"What? Bones take a breath and tell me what happened." Booth was already on his way out of his office.

"Maddie's not here. We argued I sent her to her room to calm down and then a little bit later I got your text and went to tell her dinner was ready and she's not in the apartment! Booth…."

"Bones it's going to be okay she probably is going to a friend's. Why did you argue?"

"She came to ask me if she could sleep over at Kelli's tonight. I told her no it's a school night and then she proceeded to tell me we weren't fair that her friends can go out and have friends over on school nights and we never let her do anything…."

"Call Kelli's parents and see if they know anything then call Maddie and see if she picks up…"

"Okay."

"I'm almost home; I got Shaw and another agent with me to help. Angela is coming too."

"Okay. Booth what if we don't find her…"

"Bones don't think that, we'll find her. And we'll ground her butt until she graduates high school."

"After the-"

"BONES. We. Will. Find. Maddie. She's fine. Trust me, all right?"

"All right."

"Good now take a deep breath and calm down a little before you call her and Kelli's parents, okay?"

"Okay. I'm scared, Booth."

"I am too, Bones. I'm gonna go talk to Shaw see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

By the time Booth got there Brennan had made the calls and was pacing a hole in the floor."Bones?"

"Booth!" Brennan turned to him and broke down. Angela and agents Shaw and Warner stood quietly in the kitchen, giving the two a few minutes to pull it together.

"Bones, shhh it's gonna be fine." Booth rubbed her back." did you call?"

"Yeah, Maddie's phone went to voice mail, I left a 'call mom or Booth ASAP 'message. Kelli's mom said she told her she could have three friends over and that Taylor and Kelsey are over there and I talked to Kelli she said Maddie told her that I said she couldn't come over and nothing else. I believe her, she's not lying."

"Okay I'm going to head in the direction of Kelli's house. Shaw and Warner will go towards the school and the gym. Did she change when she got home?"

"Yeah, into navy Capri pants and one of my grey Jeffersonian t shirts and she wasn't wearing shoes when she came into ask me."

"Okay. " Brennan took Madelyn's latest photo off the end table and took it out of its frame before passing it to Booth.

"Did she leave a note?"

"I didn't look…"

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and went to Madelyn's room; he came out into the hall a minute later. "No note, but a pair of pajamas are gone and a change of clothes plus her backpack and gymnastics stuff. I think she is planning on going to school from Kelli's in the morning and coming home tomorrow after gymnastics."

"I don't care Booth I want her home NOW!" Booth nodded and motioned for Shaw and Warner to follow him out the door.

Booth was a little more than half way to Kelli's when he spotted Madelyn walking down the street. He pulled the SUV alongside her and rolled the window down."Maddie, get in the car."

"No." Madelyn started walking faster. Booth let her get a little ahead of him and he stopped again. "Madelyn Christine GET IN THE CAR NOW! If you don't I'll put you in it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You have until the count of three to find out. 1."

Madelyn rolled her eyes and opened the back door and tossed her stuff in before climbing into Brennan's normal seat. Once Madelyn was buckled in, Booth hit the child safety lock button, and called Shaw telling her that he had Madelyn with him and she and Warner could go back to the Hoover. His next call was to Brennan.

"Bones, I found Maddie, she's with me. She's fine, she's mad at me. Yeah, hold on…"

Booth held his phone out to Madelyn. "Talk to your mom for a minute so she knows you're okay."

"NO!"

"Here that Bones? She's fine and as surly as before. We'll be home in a while; we're going to have a chat first."

"Okay bye love you." Booth hung up his phone and headed towards the park.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fine I'll talk while you listen."

"Whatever!"

Booth sighed, it was going to be a long night…. arriving at the park he found an out of the way spot and parked.

"Come on we're going to walk and talk."

Madelyn huffed but got out of the SUV and went around to Booth's side and they started walking down to the duck pond. They'd been walking for a while when Booth asked, "Maddie why did you leave the apartment without telling your mom?"

"She said I couldn't go to Kelli's and I wanted to. I was completely safe I had my phone for emergencies…"

"Maddie it wasn't safe! You're almost 13! Anything could have happened to you!"

"But nothing did!"

"Not the point Maddie..."

'You and mom worry about stuff too much!"

Booth smiled a little, "We do worry a lot; it is an occupational hazard… I NEVER EVER want to get a phone call from your mom telling me that you or Parker are missing. I almost had a freaking heart attack when your mom called. I never want to hear your mom that scared and panicked again! Maddie, be honest why did you go? It's not like you to disobey your mom like that."

"You and mom never let me do anything my friends do!"

"Okay, I know this isn't about a sleepover. What do you want to do?"

Madelyn looked at her shoes; Booth waited it out "Maddie?"

"I'm almost 13 and in the 7th grade, I still go to daycare! I'm the oldest kid in the afterschool thing at the lab. I don't like it anymore..."

"Why didn't you tell your mom you didn't want to go?"

"She'd say no to the alternative… I asked two years ago and she said no…."

"What's the alternative?'

"I could go to a friend's, probably Taylor, house…"

"Hum what's the other alternative? What you really want to do?"

"To come home after school and stay there by myself, it'd only be for like three hours or something. I can do it; if you'd have you work late or something I could go to Taylor's or something…"

"Ah you know you shot down any chance of either of those happening right now when you left the apartment."

"I know I was going to call mom tomorrow before gymnastics and tell her I was okay…"

"You know she'd have me come get you…."

"How mad is she?"

"I wouldn't say she's mad it's more like panicked and scared that you aren't okay or going to come back."

"But…"

"Maddie we see kids all the time that weren't and didn't …. And I know for a fact that every time we find a child she sees you and Parker, not the child…."

"I was mad. It was stupid…"

Booth put an arm around Madelyn's shoulders and pulled her to him. "The only thing I am going to tell you is, take whatever punishment you get without a fight. Maybe in few weeks after your mom has calmed down bring up not going to afterschool daycare and see what she says."

"Okay."

"Let's go home and calm your mom down. She's going to hug you really tight and I'm not going to stop her."

"All right…"

"Come on we'll stop at the duck pond and feed them before we go. Maddie, it's going to be all right, your mom's mad, but she'll be okay." They walked to the duck pond and Booth got a handful food form the machine and handed half of it to Madelyn, she knelt down and let the ducks eat the food from her hand. When they were out of food Booth rounded Madelyn up and headed to the SUV. Once Booth was in the SUV he pulled out his phone to text Brennan that they were on the way home. "Are you going to text mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure kiddo."

Madelyn texted Brennan and in a few seconds later Brennan replied. "Mom says to hurry up…"

"Okay. How'd you sneak out?"

"I waited until mom went to the bathroom and grabbed my bags and shoes and left."

"So if your mom hadn't had to go to the bathroom you'd still be stewing in the apartment?"

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Brennan had the door open and hugging Madelyn to her before Booth could get his keyed in the lock. Angela touched Booth shoulder and quietly left the apartment. After a few minutes Booth pulled Brennan back to him. "Maddie go in your room and STAY there while I talk to your mom."

"Okay."

As soon as Madelyn's bedroom door shut Brennan turned and faced Booth. "Where was she?"

Booth put his hands on Brennan's shoulders "A little more than half way to Kelli's…"

"She could have…"

"I know but she wasn't. Bones your little girl is growing up, you saying no to the sleepover was only part of the reason she left. She doesn't want to go to the afterschool program at the lab anymore; she's the oldest one there now. She doesn't like it anymore."

"I knew this was coming, but I don't know what to do; she's too old to go to most afterschool programs. Plus I don't even know if I could find her a spot now."

"Bones she really wants to come here and stay here by herself until we get home."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Bones I don't mean now, right now she deserves a twenty four hour guard, but maybe later after she comes off punishment you should think about it or letting her go to a friend's house. That's the other thing she suggested, but I can tell she doesn't really want to do that."

"I'll think about it. She's grounded for at least three months, no electronics. I hate to do this but one of is going to have to take her to gymnastics practice and sit there until she's done, like I did when she was little. We don't need to do it for the whole time, but for a few weeks at least. I'm going to take her to the lab on the weekends she doesn't have gymnastics and she can help with limbo and organizing my office and whatever else needs to be done. She also has to set the table and clear it when we're done."

"Sounds good to me Bones. Bones, Maddie is okay she's in her room, you can relax. "

"Last time she went in there she didn't stay…"

Booth smiled, "She's still there we're standing by the door. Go talk to her, I think she's genuinely sorry for what she did." Brennan nodded and kissed his cheek and headed to Madelyn's bedroom. Brennan knocked lightly on the door and went inside. "Mom, I'm sorry I left." Brennan nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I accept your apology, but it isn't enough to get you off the hook."

"I know."

"Maddie, when I realized you went in the apartment it was the worst feeling ever; I felt sick to my stomach. My mind went to you not coming back and sending up at the lab…"

"I was completely safe I had my phone for emergencies…I wasn't going to end up at the lab…"

"Maddie, you weren't safe someone could have taken you or you could have gotten hurt or worse. "

"But…"

"But nothing Maddie. I know you were mad at me because I wouldn't let you go to Kelli's tonight, but I don't care you know what the rules are and that Booth and I have them to keep you safe not to keep you from doing things."

"I know I was mad. I'm sorry, I didn't think before I left."

Brennan smiled and pulled Madelyn to her. "I understand and when I was your age I thought Grandpa's rules were stupid and unfair and that they never let me do anything either. "

"Really?"

"Yep, you know grandpa had the same no friends over on a school night rule, I didn't like it either.

"Then why do you have that rule for me?"

"Because now that I'm older I see that I's a good rule. You wouldn't be able to keep up with your homework and gymnastics if you were gone or had people over all the time."

"I know but it still sucks!"

Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Madelyn's head," you know that if you'd gone to your room and calmed down and we'd talked about it without a fight, I'd let you have Kelli over this weekend or you could have gone to her house."

"I know."

"Booth also told me that you don't want to go to the afterschool program at the lab anymore…" Brennan felt Madelyn tense. "It's okay Maddie I knew you'd grow out of it eventually. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I thought you liked having me there."

"I do, but if you're not happy there we need to change things. I'm not too crazy about you staying here by yourself but if you behave while you're grounded and loose the attitude I'll consider it and other alternatives."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"You're grounded for at least three months, no electronics. I hate to do this but Booth or I are going to take you to gymnastics and sit there until you're done, like I did when you were little. We don't need to do it for the whole time, but for a few weeks at least. I'm going to take you to the lab on the weekends you don't have gymnastics and you can help with limbo and organizing my office and whatever else needs to be done. You also have to set the table and clear it when we're done."

"Okay but can I at least keep my iPod?'

"Not right now, but maybe in a few weeks."

"Okay." Brennan went to Madelyn's desk and picked up her laptop and iPod.

"Before I take your phone you have 10 minutes to call Kelli's mom and tell her you're okay."

"Okay." ten minutes later Brennan held out her hand and Madelyn dropped her phone into it."Thank you, dinner is heating."

"Okay." Madelyn headed to the kitchen.

Two after Madelyn's 13th birthday Brennan woke her up.

"Maddie, you have a half hour to get ready we're going to the lab I need help."

"Okay."

An hour later Madelyn was sitting on the floor of Brennan's office dusting her artifacts and putting way files and journals"Mom, you have way too many journals! They make them in e format now too!"

"I know and I get most of them that way, but those two I like in paper format."

Madelyn went back to dusting and when she was done she went to limbo and found Brennan. "I'm done dusting."

"Okay you can help catalogue if you want."

"Sure."

"The gloves that are your size are on the shelf next to the intake forms."

Madelyn went over to the shelf and grabbed a pair, slipping them on. Three hours later Brennan turned to Madelyn. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yeah mom it's really boring at home." Madelyn was almost whining.

"Well that's what happens when you're grounded. You've only got a month to go, you'll survive."

"Mom!"

"Maddie! I gave you back your IPod two days ago so you've got that and books, go home and read."Madelyn pouted as they drove home. Brennan unlocked the apartment and stepped back motioning for Madelyn to go in ahead of her, Madelyn went in and let out an Angela worthy squeal.

Booth chuckled and hugged her. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Maddie!' Madelyn looked at Brennan.

"I decided to let you have your birthday sleepover like every year. Booth cleaned your room and put up the decorations after we left. Taylor's mom will be here soon with her, Kelsey, Kelli and Tina. Julie is dropping off Katie too. You're un grounded until everyone goes home tomorrow afternoon, so enjoy. Booth and I will sequester ourselves in our room with our own movies and food. You have full use of the TV and DVD payer, Booth said he'll go get you guys pizza or whatever food the six of you want. I also got you a couple dozen of those mini chocolate-chocolate chip cupcakes with cream cheese frosting you like plus sundae cups and an assortment of junk food."

"Thanks mom thanks Booth. " Madelyn hugged them both.

"You're welcome, Maddie. Now go change your clothes and enjoy yourself."

Madelyn hugged Brennan again and went to her room. An hour later Booth returned with two pizzas and a bag of Chinese for him and Brennan. "Make a space girls." he waited as the bags of snacks were scooted to one end of the coffee table and put down the pizza boxes. Then he reached into the bag of Chinese and pulled out a handful of fortune cookies and laid them on the box. "Enjoy. Bones and I will be in our room watching movies if you need us."

"Okay."

Booth went in his and Brennan's room and deposited the bag on the bed, leaning over Brennan's laptop. "No working, Maddie is having fun today and so are we."

"I was only working until you came back. What did you get?"

"Eggplant tofu with steamed rice for you. Kaung pao chicken with fried rice for me. Plus I got hot and sour soup and veggie spring rolls to share."

"Yum."

"Do we want plates or are we going to eat from the cartons?"

"Cartons but get a bowl and spoons for the soup."

Booth nodded, "water?"

'Yeah."

Booth went to the kitchen and got a bowl and the spoons plus two bottles of water. He headed to the bedroom and joined Brennan. "The girls seem to be having fun, they are 'watching 'a movie but I don't know how much watching they can do from all the giggling going on…"

Brennan smiled and took the water and spoons from Booth. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her have a birthday party this year after what she did, but it's been a complete turnaround since…"

"Bones it's fine Maddie knows that she did something she shouldn't have and won't do it again. She deserves a reprieve for today; we gave Parker one last year for Christmas when he was grounded."

"I know but there's a huge difference between breaking a window with a hockey puck and running away."

"Do you want to cancel? I can take everybody home."

"No. Thirteen was the last part I had, when I got to high school I lost the handful of friends I had."

"Bones…"

"It's fine Booth, when I got into foster care my birthday was another day. After Maddie got old enough to know what birthdays were she and Angela would get a small cake and take me out to dinner and I'd get a gift certificate to the spa or something. Now I get homemade cupcakes and a plethora of gifts from you and everyone else. Let's eat before it gets colder." Booth nodded and picked up his chopsticks.

A little while later they went out into the living room and Brennan got the cupcakes and sundae cups out while Booth moved the coffee table ottoman into Parker's room to give them more room for their sleeping bags. It was around 2 am when Booth went out in the living room and smiled at the still giggling girls that were trying hard to stay awake, but fading fast.

"Girls I know you're having fun, but you need to go to sleep. If you go to sleep now and get up a little early you can have breakfast and hang out for a while before everyone goes home."

"Okay can you make pancakes?"

"Yes."

"With chocolate chips?"

"We'll see. Now go to sleep.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too Maddie."

"Tell mom."

"I will sleep."

Booth waited a few minutes and went back to his and Brennan's room climbing in bed. "They're fighting staying awake; I think they're going to go to bed now."

"Good."

"Maddie wants me to make pancakes in the morning."

"With chocolate chips?"

"Yep. She also told me to tell you that she loves you."

Brennan smiled and snuggled into Booth's side and fell asleep. The next morning Booth made plates of pancakes and sausage before waking everyone up. The girls had breakfast in front of the TV. By noon everyone was packed and ready for Taylor's mom to come get them.

The last month of Madelyn's punishment flew by and the day after it was over Brennan and Booth called her into the living room. "Maddie, have a seat Booth and I have something we want to tell you. Relax you're not in trouble, it's something you'll like."

Madelyn sat on the coffee table. "Maddie remember when you were grounded and I said if you behaved and lost the attitude I'd think about letting you stay home by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well we both decided to let you come home by yourself after school."

"Really?"

"Yes."Brennan handed her a key.

"Now we're going to have rules and if you break them it's back to the afterschool program at the lab for you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Rule 1 you will never let anyone know you're staying here alone.2 Never sow anyone your key. 3 never open the door after you come home. 4 You have to call me by 4 or I'll call you and if you don't answer I'll send Booth to find you."

"I understand mom and I promise to not break your rules. Can I get the mail before I come up though?"

"Yes, I'll give you my mailbox keys "

The next afternoon the school bus dropped Maddie off at the apartment and she went inside grabbed the nail and looked herself in the apartment before calling Brennan and grabbing a snack and going to her room to do her homework until Brennan and Booth came home.


	20. Chapter 20 In Sickness and Health

Booth was doing paperwork when his phone rang."Booth."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Booth grabbed the files he was working on and headed out the door.

Thirty five minutes later Booth pulled into the parking lot of Pierce middle school and went to the office.

"I got a call from the nurse to pick up Madelyn Brennan." The secretary looked at a sign in sheet. "Name, ID, and relationship to student."

"Seeley Booth, I'm Madelyn's emergency contact if her mother can't be reached." Booth handed the secretary his driver's license.

"I can't release her to you; you're not on the emergency contact sheet."

"I am I was there when her mother filled out the form."

"I can't release her to you I'm sorry Mr. Booth its policy."

Booth sighed and pulled out his badge, "did her mother actually write down 'FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth'?" Booth flashed his badge.

"Yes. She's right through there." the secretary pointed to a doorway on Booth's right. Booth nodded and went through the door to find Madelyn lying on a cot facing the wall; he walked over and touched her shoulder. "Maddie?"

Madelyn rolled over, "Booth, I don't feel good."

"I know kiddo, let's go home and get you some medicine and you can sleep all you want."

"Okay. Where's mom?"

"She has that book singing/ luncheon/ book reading in New York today remember? She'll be back as soon as it's over. She knows you're sick and that I'm picking you up." Booth held out Madelyn's jacket and she put her arms into it.

"I got your backpack, you're not gonna throw up are you?"

"I don't think so; I don't have the stomach flu. I have the other one I think…"

Booth smiled a little and put his arm around Madelyn's shoulders. "Aw kiddo let's get you home and in bed, okay?" Madelyn nodded and leaned in to Booth much like Brennan had done on more than one occasion. Once Madelyn was in the SUV Booth rummaged through the back for the blanket he kept there for emergencies and tucked it around Madelyn's shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Maddie." Booth kissed her forehead. "You feel warm."

"I'm not, I'm cold." Booth sighed, that wasn't a good sign. Thirty minutes later Booth followed Madelyn into the apartment. "Maddie get your PJs on and get in bed, I'll be there soon with something to make you feel better and the thermometer."

"Okay." Madelyn headed to her room and Booth to the kitchen and the cabinet above the refrigerator where Brennan kept medicines and things she didn't want the kids to get easily.

After waiting a few minutes he went to Madelyn's room, not finding her he looked across to his and Brennan's room. Booth smiled,"what-cha doin' in here, Maddie?"

"Mom's bed is warmer."

Booth nodded and put the thermometer in Madelyn's ear and waited for it to beep. "102 even kiddo." Booth measured out a dose of medication, Madelyn scrunched up her face. "I know you don't want to take it and it tastes gross, but it'll help get your fever down and it'll help with the achiness. Swallow it fast, I know it huts your throat but you need to take it." Madelyn nodded and took the dosage cup, wincing as she swallowed.

"You want some hot tea; it might help your throat feel better."

"I don't like tea."

"Hot chocolate?" Madelyn nodded.

Booth smiled, "I'll be back."

A few minutes later Booth came back, "Be careful, it shouldn't be too hot." Booth watched Madelyn take a few sips. "A little better?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go asleep now."

"Okay." Booth took the mug and sat it on the nightstand, "I'm gonna leave this here in case you want it later." Booth pulled Madelyn's phone from his pocket, "I'll check on you in a little bit, but if you need anything before then call or text me." Booth put the phone next to the mug.

"Okay." Booth pulled the blankets up and tucked Madelyn in. "Feel better kiddo." Booth kissed her forehead.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon passed with Booth doing paperwork and checking on Madelyn every few hours, giving her more medicine and replenishing her drinks when needed. It was almost four when Brennan came home. "Booth, I'm sorry I'm so late the train was late and the Q and A took forever. How's Maddie?"

"It's ok Bones. Maddie is doing okay, she's got a nasty case of the flu, but she says she feels a little better now. Her temperature is going between 102 even and 101.6. I can't get her to eat anything, but she's alternating between drinking water and hot chocolate. She's slept almost the whole day."

"I have a hard time getting her to eat when she's really sick like this, but at least you got her to drink, that's something. She always has really high fevers that take forever to go down. I'm going to go change and check on her."

Booth nodded and went back to his paperwork. "She's in our room, apparently the bed's warmer."

Brennan smiled, "she always does that when's she's really sick, the blanket is what she likes. I've offered to get her one, but she doesn't want it. '

"It's more than the blanket Bones, its comfort. "

Brennan went to her and Booth's bedroom and changed into lounge pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt that belonged to Booth before she went overt and placed a kissed Madelyn's forehead, she stirred.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling sweetie?" Brennan took Madelyn's temperature.

"Better than I did at school, but not too good."

"Aw sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't get you from school."

"It's okay, at least Booth came he's better at the whole sick thing than Angela is."

'Yeah, it's because he's had practice with Parker." Madelyn got caught in a coughing fit, Brennan handed her a handful of tissues. When the coughing passed Brennan handed her the glass of water with the curly straw that Booth had put on the nightstand. "I'll be back in a few minutes.' Madelyn nodded and kept drinking the water.

Brennan went into the kitchen and put a slice of bread in the toaster. "I'm going to half way cajole half way threaten Maddie into eating something. She hasn't had anything since 7 this morning taking all her medicine with just water and hot chocolate in her stomach isn't good for it, but it's better than nothing."

"How's her temp?"

"Still 101.6, it'll bounce back and forth until we get ready to sleep then it'll spike to over 102, the highest it's ever gotten is 103.3. We spent the night in the ER because it wouldn't go down."

"What was wrong?

"Inner ear infection" Brennan got the piece of toast as it popped up and she took the crusts off and smeared a tiny bit of jelly on it before putting it on a plate and going to the bedroom.

"Maddie, sit up so you can eat."

"Don't want to."

"I know but you need to, you haven't eaten anything since this morning. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"All it is is one piece of toast. I even took the crust off and put a tiny bit of jelly on it. "

"Don't want it."

"What do you want? I can make you eggs or anything you want."

"Nothing."

"Madelyn, if you take more medicine without eating something it could make you very sick and we'll end up in the ER and I'd like to avoid that tonight." Madelyn pushed herself up against the headboard and took the plate." Half?" Brennan nodded, half a piece of toast was better than no toast. Brennan bit her lip when she realized Madelyn had eaten the whole piece without knowing it.

"Do you want more?"

"Maybe later. Can you stay here?"

"Yeah, let me go put your plate in the kitchen, get you more water and tell Booth."

Brennan walked to the kitchen. "Maddie ate her toast and now she wants me to stay with her for a little while. I probably will have to stay until she falls asleep."

"That's fine Bones, Parker's the same way. What should we do about dinner?"

"Let's have soup and grilled cheese in a few hours maybe Maddie will eat some. She said she wanted more toast but not right now."

"Sounds good to me Bones." Brennan put the plate on the counter and went over to Booth and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for picking her up and taking care of her."

"You're welcome Bones it was no problem, I was just doing paperwork and I can do that anywhere." Brennan nodded and grabbed a few DVDs before going back to the bedroom. Brennan put in a DVD and sat beside Madelyn, who leaned in to her. "Are you feeling better, Maddie?"

"A little, I'm not that cold anymore."

"Just relax and watch whatever Harry Potter movie I grabbed." Brennan started rubbing Madelyn's back and before either of them realized it Booth was sitting a tray of vegetable soup and grill cheese over Brennan's lap." Dinner is served, Maddie do you want anything?"

"If it was chicken noodle…."

"I have some chicken noodle warming up, do you want it?"

"Yeah but not all of it."

"Okay, do you want a sandwich too?"

"A small one."

"Half?

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Booth put Maddie's soup in a mug, less chance of spillage…"

"Got it." A few minutes later Booth returned with his and Madelyn's soup and sandwiches and the three of them settled in to eat and watch the next movie together. Once Brennan had finished she took the empty cup from Madelyn's hand."Sweetheart, go to sleep now that you've eaten something I bet you'll sleep better and feel better in the morning." Booth stood and took the tray of the bed and handed Brennan the bottle of medication and she uncapped it and gave Madelyn a dose. "Take it Maddie your fever is starting to get high again. " Madelyn took the medication and Brennan started rubbing her back again. "Can you stay here?"

"Just until you fall asleep then I need to get up and do some things, but I'll check on you before I go to bed, we both will."

"Okay."Madelyn pouted a little, Brennan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep sweetheart."

Booth tucked the blanket around Madelyn and kissed her forehead. "Feel better kiddo." Madelyn snuggled down in the bed and nodded. Brennan continued to rub her back for a few more minutes until she was asleep, then she carefully got up. Brennan turned on the small light on her dresser and left the door open a little.

"I don't know why, but when she's sick she doesn't want to be left alone at night. When she was little I'd indulge her and stay, but now I stay until she falls asleep then I just check on her every few hours. I'll probably be back in there to stay the night soon if her fever gets high. "

"We can switch off."

"Booth you don't have to do that, Madelyn is my responsibility not yours."

"Even so I don't mind, Bones we're been living together for two years now and if you count all those nights I spent on the couch it's more like four years. I might not have been here in the beginning or donated the biological pars, but I am for the most part her dad… "

"Booth she thinks of you as her dad, she always has."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know those presents she gives you every February?"

"Yeah…"

"Those are your fake 'father's day 'presents, she gives them to you on the day I asked you to move in."

Booth grinned, "It never dawned on me that was what she was doing. Why doesn't she give me them on Father's day?"

"Because technically you're not her dad and even though I told her it doesn't matter that she could give them to you on Father's Day, but she won't do it."

Booth chuckled, "you know Bones I wouldn't mind becoming her father someday."

"Booth are you purposing?"

"No, not now but someday maybe…"

"The truth is I want that someday too…."

"Really?"

"Yes, Booth we've been more than partners since the Christmas we spent in the lab then you came over and had pizza and movies with Maddie and me…"

"That really fun."

"It was… one of us is going to have to sleep on the couch or in the kids' rooms. "

"I'll take the couch; their twin beds are too short for me. Besides your couch doesn't hurt my back as bad as mine does." Brennan chuckled and leaned into Booth's side.

"Maddie will be okay in a few days Bones."

"I know I just hate seeing her like this and her high fevers make me nervous."

"I know me too. you know I had a little bit of a hard time getting her today, you wrote 'FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth' on the contact form and when they asked my name I left off the 'FBI Special Agent' part and they wouldn't give her to me which is a good thing , but it was a little frustrating."

"Sorry, it's just force of habit to write it all out like that."

"Its fine, Rebecca won't put my title on Parker's forms and I guess went in to 'picking up parker' mode."

"Oh. How come Rebecca won't put your title on Parker's forms? It'd be easier. "

"I don't know…" they watched TV for a little bit longer and got up to check on Madelyn and get ready for bed.

"Her temperature is up to 101.8."

Booth brought a cold washcloth over to Brennan," this may help a little."

"Thanks Booth. I'm going to stay here for a while, until it goes down." Brennan began wiping Madelyn's face.

Booth nodded, "I'll be on the couch if you me. Do you want me to stay while you get ready?"

"No, I'm ready."

Booth smiled and kissed Brennan,"Good night, Bones."

Brennan returned the kiss, "Good night, Booth."

It was almost 2am when Booth heard the shower turn on; he got up and went to the bedroom, finding Brennan standing outside the bathroom door. "Bones?"

"Her temperature is almost up to 103. I had her get in the bath to hopefully bring it down."

'That's good; I'm going to get her a lighter blanket so she won't over heat."

"Thanks and water, she needs fluids."

Booth nodded and left the bedroom. Ten minutes later Madelyn was back in bed and her temperature was slowly going down.

"Mom, I'm cold."

"I know," Brennan pulled the lighter blanket over her.

"No mom I want the other one!"

"I know, but that one is too warm, it's making your temperature go up."

"It's cold in here though I need the other blanket…"

"SShh sweetheart I know you're cold, but you'll warm up soon. I'll put the other blanket on you when your temperature stays down for a few hours, okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you sit up and take more medicine?"

Booth helped Madelyn sit up and Brennan gave her more medication.

"Mom I'm really cold."

"I know go to sleep. You'll be warm soon. Brennan rubbed Madelyn's back when she rolled over and hugged Brennan's pillow. Booth lay down beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Bones go lay down for a while I can stay up with her, I'll come get you if anything happens."

"I don't know I don't like leaving her alone when she's this sick…"

"I know but you need to rest before you get sick and I'm here to help take care of her now and when I'm at work you'll be rested to take care of her."

"All right." Brennan took one last look at Madelyn and left the room.

"Getting warm, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

'That's good now get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Hum."

Booth got up a few times to check on Madelyn, finding that her temperature was 101.6 again.

The next morning Booth got ready for work and got Madelyn up giving her a slice of crust-less toast and a banana. After she'd eaten Booth had her get up for a few minutes while he changed the sheets and gave her more medicine. Next he woke up Brennan.

"Bones?"

"Hum."

"I'm going to go to work; I got Maddie up and changed the sheets. Her temperature has been 101.6 for the last three hours. She ate a piece of toast and a banana, she's nursing coco and watching TV right now."

"She's feeling better then."

"Yeah, at least a little. She's still got a way to go before she's 100 percent, but I think the worst is over. Call me if you need something, I'll bring lunch around noon."

"Get Maddie a turkey wrap, she hates soup and now that she feels s a little better she won't eat it."

"Okay."

A week later Madelyn was better and back at school. Booth opened the bedroom door, "Bones, I got your tea. Do you want anything else?"

"No, not right now."

"Careful it's hot." Booth handed Brennan the mug, she took a sip.

"Better?"

"A little. Will you stay for a little while? I've been cooped up in here for two days, it's kind of lonely."

"Always Bones." Booth climbed into bed, pulling Brennan close.

A/N: Only two more chapters to go, the last chapter is going to be very long I might break it up into two parts. I will not get the last 2 chapters done before the story hits the two year mark unfortunately… let's see if I can get more than one review for this chapter


	21. Chapter21 He Can Just Say He's My Dad

**A/N: for those who wanted Brennan/Parker interaction I tried to work something in, hope you like it.**

Booth was finishing the soup when Brennan came the door. "MMM Booth it smells good in here. What are you making?"

"Thanks Bones, I'm making roasted pumpkin soup. My Grandma on my mom's side used to make it for thanksgiving. I haven't had it in a long time and started craving it the other day so I found a recipe. I don't know how good it'll be though. We're also having salad, good crusty bread and wine. I also made that chocolate cherry cake you love."

"I'm sure it'll be great. Where's Maddie?"

"I sent her to Angela's for the night, we haven't had a semi romantic dinner or time alone in a while. We're over due."

"Will it still be semi romantic if I go change into my pajamas? It's been a long day, the new intern is afraid of dead bodies. I need to get her into another section of anthropology or something."

"Yes go change, but hold on for a minute." Booth handed Brennan a glass of wine. "Enjoy"

"Thanks Booth." Brennan kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom. When she came back ten minutes later Booth had cleared the coffee table and moved the dining table candles to it along with the salad, bread.

"Booth you didn't have to rearrange everything…"

He smiled a little, "I wanted to go sit the soup is done." Brennan grabbed the bottle of wine before heading to the couch and taking a seat where Booth had placed her favorite throw blanket. Booth carefully sat the tray with two bowls of soup on the table. "Careful it's really hot.

Brennan nodded and carefully picked up the bowl and stirred the soup watching the steam float away. After another minute Brennan took a bite and swallowed, "Booth, the soup is delicious!" Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones I'm glad you like it, there's enough for lunch tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, "is it like your grandmother's?"

"It's close, but not quite. I'll keep makings it and tinker with it."

"Good because I like it a lot. I think Maddie would even eat it, it's thicker than most soups, and she doesn't like thin soup. I don't know why."

"She can try it when she gets home in the afternoon." They talked about their day and enjoyed their dinner. Booth carried the dinner dishes to the kitchen before her returned with two big pieces of cake. He handed on to Brennan, 'Bones, before you eat this I have something to ask you."

"Okay." Brennan sat her cake on the arm of the couch. Booth fished something out of his shirt pocket. "Bones, will you marry me?" Booth slipped the ring on Brennan's finger

"OH Booth! I want to, but I need to make Maddie is okay with this. I know it won't be that much of a change from now and that she'll be okay with it, but I would feel better if I talked to her about it." Brennan looked at Booth with a slightly panicked expression, he took her hand. "Bones, relax its okay I'm not upset that you're holding off answering me, in fact I like that you are until Maddie weighs in. I had the same chat with Parker when I took him home last weekend; he's ok with us getting married."

"Good."

"Ange is dropping Maddie off at 11, how about I go out and watch a game with Jared or something while the two of you talk?"

"That would be a good idea." Brennan took the ring off, "The ring is beautiful, but I think you should keep it until I talk to Maddie."

"Okay, but you can wear it until we go to bed if you want." Brennan put the ring back on her finger and grinned; Booth laughed and pulled her closer. "Eat your cake Bones."

* * *

The next morning Booth left the apartment a little bit before Angela was going to bring Maddie home. Brennan was in Parker's room changing the sheets when she heard Madelyn come in. "Mom?"

"In Parker's room." Brennan smiled when she heard Madelyn's bag hit the floor just inside her room, and then Madelyn continued on to Parker's room.

"Hey sweetie Angela didn't come in?"

"No, Hodgins called just as we got here totally freaking out because Michael wouldn't stop crying, she had to hurry home before they both melted down. Where's Booth?"

Brennan chuckled, "He went to Jared's to watch some sporting event."

"Oh."

Brennan pulled the comforter over the sheets. "Maddie, let's go sit in your room, I have something to ask you and I want you to be honest; whatever tell me I won't be upset."

"Okay…."

"Relax you're not in trouble, it's nothing bad." Madelyn nodded and the two of them headed for her room. Madelyn flopped on the bed and rolled on to her side, grabbing her pillow person. Brennan sat on the bed.

"Maddie, Booth asked me to marry him last night. I want to, but I didn't commit because I wanted to make sure you're going to be okay with it. "

"Mom marry him! You're almost married anyways. just now when he comes and gets me from school he won't have to explain that he's your work partner….he can just say he's my dad…. he is my dad isn't he?"

"Not biologically, but yes Booth is your dad."

"Do you think Booth would mind if I called him dad after you get married?'"

"I don't think Booth would mind if you called him dad, in fact I think he'd be happy if you did. You can ask him when he gets home later."

"Okay." Madelyn yawned.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"When Michael got up this morning."

"What did you and Angela do all night?"

"We watched movies and played games like always. I went to bed when Michael got up and slept for a little bit the Hodgins got me up for waffles and Angela dropped me off."

"I'm guessing you don't want lunch."

"No."

"Go take a nap."

"Okay."

A few hours later Booth came home to Brennan making macaroni and cheese. "Did you talk?"

"Yes, and Maddie is okay with us getting married. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Booth took the ring, a simple diamond out of his pocket and slipped it back on Brennan's finger.

"Dinner will be done in ten minutes, when the top gets bubbly."

"Okay. " Booth grabbed a handful of grape tomatoes. "Hey!"

* * *

Booth chuckled and went to Madelyn's room and knocked on the doorjamb. "Maddie, your mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. After you and mom get married can I start calling you dad?"

"Of course you can, you can now if you want."

'I'll have to think about it, but for sure after you get married."

"All right. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, let's go help your mom with whatever she needs. I love you Maddie."

"I love you too, Booth."

They went to the kitchen and helped Brennan with the salad and set the table.

* * *

One week later Brennan came home after work to find both Booth boys arguing in the kitchen.

"Hey Booth what's going on?"

"Baca called and said she needed to flip flop weekends, some work thing. I get to school and Parker's teacher is waiting at pick up and tells me that he hasn't turned in his weekly at home reading sheets for the last 3 weeks! I called Baca and she didn't even know he has at home reading sheets he's susposed to fill out and have one of us sign! I knew about it, but Parker told me that he had Baca sign the sheets…." and now Parker tells me that the thinks reading is stupid and boring and won't do it!

"Okay can it be made up?"

"Yeah this week and last week only, for half credit."

"Okay, you go cool off in our room and I'll deal with Parker."

"Bones, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I had a similar situation with Maddie-"

"Okay. Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and gave him a push towards their room. Once the door closed she turned to Parker.

"Dad hates me."

Brennan tipped Parker's chin up, "Your dad doesn't hate you Parker, he is just upset that you lied to him and haven't been doing your homework. Why did you say that your mom was signing your sheets when she didn't even know you had them?"

"Because I knew you and dad would make me reread the books and I don't want to."

Brennan hid her smile, "why don't you want to read?"

"Because it's boring and stupid…"

"Why do think reading is stupid?"

"I don't need it for anything they make us reed these stories at school and take these tests then they want us to come home and read every night…."

"Parker, you need reading for everything you do. You're not having problems reading are you?"

"No, I get A's on the tests they make us do at school and I'm in the advanced reading group in my class. I just don't want to read the books at home, it's boring."

"Why do you think reading is boring?"

"You have to be quiet to read and I don't like the silence…."

"You know Maddie listens to her I Pod when she reads at home, to break up the silence…"

"I have an I pod…"

"I know did you bring it?"

"Yeah, dad was going to put new music on it for me, but now…"

"Do you have the reading sheets?"

"Yeah."

"Go get them and give them to me plus get your IPod too."

"Okay" Parker went to his room and came back a minute later with the papers and the IPod. Brennan read the sheet.

"Okay you only have to read for at least 30 minutes a night to get your 3 ½ hours a week and write down the book, author, and how many pages you read and have your have your mom or dad sign it. You can read the whole time at once and just fill it in for every day. since it's a three day weekend you can get caught up on the two weeks you're behind, you'll have to read for more than a half hour at a time though. Do you have any other homework to do?"

"No."

"Okay, get your shoes and coat on; we're going to the library to get you a library card then you're going to check out a book and come home and get started on your reading sheets. I'm going to tell your dad what we're going to go do."

"Okay am I in trouble?"

"That's up to your dad, Parker not me."

"What will happen when you get married?"

"Well I would imagine that whichever one of us caught you or Maddie doing something you shouldn't be we'd punish you and tell each other, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Now go get your shoes and coat so we can go." Parker got out of his chair and grabbed his shoes from beside the door while Brennan headed to her and Booth's bedroom.

"Booth, I'm taking Parker to get a library card and a book so he can start on his sheets. He doesn't want to read because he doesn't like the silence like Maddie. Will you put whatever music on his IPod that you were going to before this started so he can listen to it while reads, I think it'll help him get it done faster."

"I shouldn't but since you asked…."

"Thank you. Booth Parker thinks you hate him."

"What? Why?"

"I think because you were sort of yelled at him, you never do that… I told him that you didn't hate him that you were just upset that he lied to you and wasn't doing his homework. "

"I'll talk to him tonight."

"Okay." Brennan walked in and handed Booth the IPod."We'll be back in a bit. I'm going to leave Maddie here; I know she'd want to come with us, but I think Parker needs some undivided attention. I think there's more to this, like why he didn't tell Rebecca he had the reading sheets/"

"Yeah."

An hour later Parker had his brand new library card and a copy of The Indian in the Cupboard. Brennan waited until they were in the car to ask her question, "Parker, why didn't you tell your mom you had the reading sheets?"

"Because mom acts looks like is a pain to go get extra stuff for school and stuff. She never looks at my papers like you and dad do she never does anything at school." Brennan nodded.

"You know parker sometimes Maddie would read books to me; you can do that if you want."

"Will you pay attention to it? I tried that with mom once, we had to for homework and she didn't even listen to me!"

"Of course Parker!"

"Okay."

* * *

They went home and Parker headed to his room, Brennan told him she'd be there as soon as she told Booth they were back. Booth stopped Parker in the hall "Park, let's talk for a minute."

"Okay." they went into his room.

"Parker Bones told me you think I hate you, I could never hate you. I'm just upset with you because you didn't do your homework and lied to me about having it done. Why did you?"

"Because I didn't want to read the books and you and Bones would've made me. I didn't tell mom because she acts looks like is a pain to go get extra stuff for school and stuff."

"I know how your mom gets bub, but you need to tell her when you need stuff for school. Tell her that if she doesn't have time to get it or whatever to call me and Bones or I will get it okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you, bub."

"Love you too, dad."

Booth took the IPod out of his pocket, "Normally I wouldn't give this too you after you lied, but Bones asked that I put the music I'd promised on it so you can listen to it while you read."

"Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome now go read."

"I'm going to go read to Bones, she said I could."

"Okay, I'll order pizza in a little bit, sound good?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later Brennan, Booth, Maddie and Parker settled down to eat their pizza and watch a movie. At the movie's end Brennan announced that everyone was going to read silently for at least an hour.

* * *

Three weeks later Brennan threw down the bridal magazine Angela had thrust into her hands on her way out of the lab. "Booth I don't want to plan our wedding! I don't care about dresses and all that stuff! Can't we just elope?"

"We can if you want, were do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to Florida and have a very small beech wedding with the kids, Angela, Hodgins, cam and dad Jarred and Padme too if you can find them. Then Angela can take the kids back home and we can have time to ourselves."

"Bones it's not eloping if you invite people!"

"Okay then it's modified eloping!"

Booth chuckled, "Okay went do you want to do it?"

"This weekend?"

"Sounds good to me. You go call everyone and I'll see if Bacca will flip-flop weekends."

"Okay."

Three days later Booth and Brennan were married on the beach in business casual entire with Maddie, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Max Jared and Padmae looking on.

A/N2: I can't picture Brennan planning a big fancy so I had her do some something simple. One more chapter to go, it might be a little on the long side…..


	22. Chapter 22 Congratulations Bones

**A/N: picture what we've seen of the mighty hut when you get to the house part…**

2012

Booth smiled as he pulled into the parking space next to Brennan's car, she'd told him that morning that she had an errand to run after work and she'd meet him at home. Over the years Booth had learned that the errands sometimes meant that she got Madelyn and they hung out, just the two of them. Booth went inside and once he'd gotten the mail he headed to the fourth floor apartment he shared with Brennan and Madelyn. Booth dumped the mail on the counter and headed to the bedroom to get out of his suit and say hi to Brennan who was probably engrossed in writing her new book. Booth was surprised to find the bed empty, he noticed Brennan in the bathroom sitting on a closed toilet looking at her phone.

"Bones you okay? Brennan nodded.

"Why are you sitting-" Booth noticed a box from a pregnancy test sitting on the sink.

"Did you take it yet?"

"Yeah we have a minute and a half to wait still."

Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her to her feet and over to the sink, standing behind her. When the timer went off Brennan jumped a little, Booth chuckled. "We'll look together." Brennan nodded as Booth put his hand over hers and they picked up the test.

"Congratulations Bones."

"Booth, we're going to have a baby."

Booth nodded into her hair then he looked up and saw the tears. He gently turned Brennan so she was facing him and walked them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and sat them on the bed.

"Hey Bones what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bones…"

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want it to be like last time."

"Bones I'm not going to leave you…ever."

I know it's not that, with Maddie I was sick most of the time; I had heartburn when I wasn't sick. I was huge and just plain miserable. I wasn't one of those women who enjoy being pregnant. It might have been stress, Michael started changing when I started to show and I knew he wouldn't last. I think up until then he didn't think it was really happening to us. He never went to any of the doctor's appointments; not that I needed him there but I wanted him there! He should have been there when she was born! Not my friend Cindy who was too grossed out to actually be in the room for the delivery! I shouldn't have had to raise her on my own! I shouldn't have a box full of father's day presents that she made in daycare in the closet that nobody has seen! "

"Bones every baby is different; hopefully you won't be sick or have heartburn most of the time. If you start feeling miserable I'll try to make it better… I'll go to all the doctor's appointments if you want me there…"

"I do."

"Thanks Bones, I never got to do that with Parker, Becca and I weren't on the best terns then…"

"Were you there when he was born?"

"No, there were complications; they had to do an emergency C- section. I had to wait in the hall; it was the longest 25 minutes of my life…"

"Booth I can't imagine what either of those situations were like. He and Rebecca were okay though, right?"

"Thanks Bones. Yeah, Parker wasn't tolerating labor after 5 hours and his heart rate dropped and wouldn't come back up. After an hour or so Becca and I got to hold he and he spent the night in N.I.C.U. He got to go home when Becca did two days later."

"Maddie took her sweet time getting here; she was five days late and I was in labor for 17 hours! By the third day I was doing everything I could think of to get her here. I don't want to go through that again; the pain wasn't bad until hour 12 I just wanted to be done…."

"I can't promise that it won't take a long time or that the baby will get here on its due date, but what I can promise is that you won't have to go through any of it alone."

"Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome Bones, how did you get Maddie here anyway?"

"I relaxed, I called Cindy whining the fourth day and she came over with a bunch of movies and popcorn and stuff. She told me to relax and forget about the fact that I was four days overdue and just enjoy the movies. Half way through _Sleepless in Seattle_ I went in to labor. I went to the hospital too early with her; I should have stayed home for a few more hours. As soon as I got there they made me lay down, that was the worst thing I could have done."

"So I need to make sure you stay relaxed as much as possible and that we don't go to the hospital too early and that you don't lay down until you're ready."

"Yes."

"I can do that. Did you have any weird cravings?"

"I wouldn't say they were weird, but I craved a lot of dairy products; milk ice cream and yogurt were the big ones. I also had to have Mexican at least once a week from this hole in the wall place."

"No wonder you were sick all the time…"

Brennan chuckled, "oddly if I ate things I craved I didn't get sick…"

"I guess I need to buy myself a case of antacids and make room in the freezer."

"Maybe, though I might crave different things this time."

"Do we need to get Maddie?"

"No, I told her she could spend the night at Kelli's this morning. I was pretty sure that I was pregnant and I thought we could use the night to ourselves."

"You let her go to a friend's house on a school night?"

"She doesn't have school tomorrow; teachers workshop. Plus Pam said she'd pick them both up from school, feed them and take them to the movies. Then get up at the crack of dawn and take them both to that all day gymnastics clinic that they have to go to and bring her home tomorrow night after she feeds them again."

"So we have 24 childless hours ahead of us?"

"At least that, but they aren't completely childless; we do have little no name with us." Brenan put a hand on her stomach and smiled.

Booth smiled and put his hand over Brennan's. "Hi little no name."

"Booth, the baby can't here you; technically it isn't even a baby yet."

"None of that matters to me Bones; it's a baby…._our _baby…"

"Yeah."

"Play hooky with me tomorrow, I know you took the day off to take Maddie to her clinic thing."

"Okay. Booth, by the time the baby gets here it'll have been fifteen years since I've taken care of a baby, what if I forgot how?"

"You didn't, it'll come back as soon as they put the baby in your arms. If you really do forget something we can learn together. This is all new to me; Rebecca didn't let me have Parker on my own until he was almost two."

"Booth, we're going to have to move the apartment won't be big enough for the five of us."

"I know, but we have time. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care as long as the both of you are healthy, but if I could choose I'd want a mini Bones running around. What about you?"

"I want a mini Booth." Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm getting hungry what do you want?"

"Mexican?"

"Cravings starting all ready Bones?"

"Maybe…"

"Go figure out what you want while I change and I'll go pick it up."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later Brennan was digging into her bean and cheese burrito with a side of guacamole when she said, "I think this pregnancy will be better."

"That's good why do you think that?"

"Because right after I told Michael about Maddie I threw up and felt sick the rest of the night. This time I got hungry!"

"That's great!"

"Booth, tomorrow when we play hooky can we go look at baby stuff? With Maddie I didn't really do a nursery; I couldn't afford to. Michael had a two bedroom apartment, but the second room was his office and he left it all there but his computer. I put the crib in my room and put her dresser next to his desk. I got a changing table after we moved here."

"Sure, but you know as soon as Angela finds out she's gonna throw you a shower."

"And she can, everyone can bring clothes and diapers. I want to buy the big stuff."

"Okay we can do that."

They enjoyed the rest of the night talking about the baby and all the things they needed to do before the baby arrived. The next morning after a lazy breakfast they headed out. By the second store they had agreed on medium colored furniture and pastel yellow and blue for the nursery, something that world work for a boy or girl. They put the furniture on layaway until they had a house to put it in. Brennan wanted to stop at the boutique that she'd gone to with Angela a time or two getting things for Michael. Angela was coming out as they were going in. Angela grinned, "Brennan, are you?"

"Yes, we found out last night. Don't tell anyone, we want to tell the kids first but we're waiting a month or two."

"Congratulations sweetie, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Ange."

They walked around for a while, "Bones you can buy a few things if you want."

"I know, I'm thinking about waiting to do it with Maddie; it's not going to be an easy adjustment for her. For the first 9 years of her life it was just the two of us, then you came along but you didn't take anything away from her you added to it. The Baby is going to take a lot of our time in the beginning and I'm not sure how she's going to handle it. She should be okay but it's going to be hard for her."

"Bones, Maddie will be okay with all of this, but I think it's good that you want to include her."

"Thanks."Booth kissed her cheek. They finished shopping; Brennan couldn't resist getting a package of tiny baby socks. That night they listened to Maddie tell them all about the clinic and Brennan was secretly glad she didn't have to sit through all the delays and whatever else was going on.

A month later Booth was waiting on the bed for Brennan to come out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling Bones?"

"Good, I think the worst is over for now."

"That's good. Bones I think we should tell Maddie, she's starting not to believe my 'mom's okay, she just ate something that didn't agree with her' spiel."

"Okay, after breakfast, we can tell Parker next weekend."

"Are you going to be able to eat?"

"What are you making?"

"Maddie wants pancakes."

"I should be able to handle pancakes, but not a lot of them."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." They headed to the kitchen. Brennan slowly ate her stack of three pancakes with raspberry jelly in-between. Booth cleaned up the dishes and joined Brennan on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Maddie come here, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Sit down." Maddie sat on the coffee table.

"Maddie, Booth and I are going to have a baby."

"Okay, when?"

"The beginning of November."

"Cool."Madelyn got up and went to her room.

"That didn't go too well, it's bugging her."

"Give her a little while and go talk to her." Brennan nodded. Ten minutes later she knocked on Madelyn's bedroom door; not getting an answer Brennan went in and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know this is a big change for everyone. It's okay if you have to take a while to get used to it. Your dad and I are still getting used to it and we've known for a month."

"Is that why you've been sick so much?"

"Yes, but hopefully the sickness will pass in another month or so. Maddie, what's wrong?"

"You'll be mad if I tell you…"

"I promise I won't be mad…"

"Okay. Dad is going love the baby and Parker more because they're biologically his and he'll spend more time with them. You'll like the baby more too because dad will be here to help and then you won't have to stay home and take care of a kid instead of going on digs and stuff like you did when I was little."

Brennan pulled Madelyn to her, "Maddie, first off your dad does NOT love Parker more than you because he is his biologically. He's not going to love this baby more either. The thing with parents is that no matter how many kids you have you love them all the same. I don't love you more than I do Parker, I love you both the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, have I ever lied to you? Santa, the Easter Bunny and the tooth Fairy don't count."

Madelyn smiled, "No."

"I'm not going to lie having your dad here will make taking care of the baby easier, but I won't love the baby more because of that fact. Maddie, why do you think I gave things up to stay home with you?"

"Because when I was 7 you were suppose to go to Guatemala for six weeks and I wasn't dealing with it so after three weeks you came back."

Brennan smiled, "Maddie, you weren't the whole reason I came back. I came back because your biological father was there and I couldn't be around him anymore. Being home with you was more fun anyway do you remember what we did?"

"After you got done with whatever Booth had you do we went to Disney World!" Madelyn slid off the bed and got the pair of Mickey Mouse ears that were hanging on the side of her dresser and put them on her head. "They don't fit anymore…"

Brennan smiled, "come here, bring the ears."

Madelyn crossed to the bed and handed them to her mom. "We'll go back in a few years with the baby and we can get you bigger ones if you want."

"Okay. Mom we're going to have to move now isn't we?"

"Yes into a house this time with a lot of space."

"I don't want to move…"

"Why?"

"I'll have to change schools"

"You won't, I'll make sure the house is in the same district."

"Okay. Can we get a dog since we'll have a yard now?"

"You don't like your fish anymore?"

"I like them, but it'd be nice to have something I could play with instead of watching them swim and try to eat each other."

Brennan looked at the tank in the corner, "We need to get Buster his own bowl or something so he can't eat anyone and get you more fish. We can go today if you want, just the two of us. Maybe have lunch."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to dad about maybe getting a dog later, okay?"

"Are you going to tell him what I said before?"

"Yes."

Madelyn looked at the floor, Brennan tipped her chin up, "he's not going to be mad at you; he'll just want to talk to you and be sure you're okay. There's nothing wrong with you feeling the way you do, it's a normal reaction."

Madelyn nodded.

"Give me another hour to make sure my morning sickness is over for today and then we'll go see if we can find a solution to help your carnivorous fish and get some others."

"Okay. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not babysitting or changing diapers….especially that…"

Brennan laughed, "Okay on the diapers, but there may be times when you'll have to babysit. We won't ask you to do it all the time but, we might need you too if we get a case in the middle of the night. There will be monetary compensation…."

"Okay, but only if you get a case."

Brennan hugged Madelyn and went to the living room, Booth looked up. "Maddie okay?'

"Yes, she's just worried that you won't spend time with her after the baby is born because she isn't yours biologically."

"Bones I'd never do that, you know I love Maddie like she were my own kid."

Brennan smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Booth I know that and so does Maddie, she's just worried this is new territory for her. She also thought I'd love the baby more because you're here to help me and I wouldn't have to give up things like she thinks I did when she was little. I didn't give up anything to take care of her; I stayed home with her because I wanted to. The digs I went on were great experiences that I wouldn't trade for anything. but at the same time I wouldn't trade taking her to Disney world, or all those days she spent glued to me when I did come home from a dig or something like that for anything either."

"I should talk to her…maybe we'll have lunch."

"I told he we'd go to the pet store and see if we can get another bowl or something for buster to live in so he can't eat the other fish then get replacement fish for the ones he's snaked on."

"Go ahead and go out and see f you can fix buster up. I fished Ollie and pancake out of there yesterday, they were missing fins. I'll go talk to her and we'll go out tomorrow."

"Okay."

An hour and a half later Booth and Madelyn had talked and she and Brennan headed to the pet store. Two hours later Buster was in his own bowl and Madelyn was thinking of names for her 5 new fish.

The next weekend after a dinner featuring Brennan's macaroni and cheese Booth and Brennan sat Parker down at the kitchen table. "Park Bones and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Bones and I are going to have a baby."

"Now?"

Brennan smiled, "no, in November, around the beginning."

"Cool."

"Parker the baby is going to take a lot of my and Bones' time at first, we'll still do things with you, but you're going to have to be patient."

"Okay can I still stay with you some weekends?"

"Of coarse bub that will never change! But we're going to move into a house this time."

"Cool. Can we get a pool?"

"We'll see."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions Parker?"

"No."

"If you ever do you can talk to us anytime."

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Yes."

Parker got up from his seat and called out, "Maddie do you want to play a video game?"

"Yeah."

"That went different."

"Yep. Parker's only here two weekends a month so it doesn't affect him that much he's be happy just hanging out with me on the couch."

"So would Maddie."

In the next few months Brennan's morning sickness went away and they started looking at houses on their lunch hour. After six weeks of looking at what seemed like every house that was for sale in D.C. Booth and Brennan made their list of four houses they liked then they took the kids to see them and together they all agreed on the two story 5 bedroom 2 ½ bathroom house on a quiet street a little ways form the apartment so Maddie could go to the same school. The house also came with a 'man cave' an office and the pool Parker wanted. Brennan's favorite things about it were the huge kitchen and living room that were big enough for them all to be in without being all bunched together. Now Brennan was about to lose patients with Booth they were in the process of unpacking all the boxes and he insisted on unpacking her boxes of artifacts and handing each one to her to place where she wanted.

"Booth I am perfectly capable of unpacking the artifacts myself, in fact I'd prefer it."

"Bones you're almost 6 months pregnant you shouldn't be lifting heavy boxes and you know you can't bend over very easily anymore. You almost lost you balance at the crime scene last week. "

"I know if you put the box on the desk I won't have to bend over or lift it. I'll let you put stuff on the top shelves for me. I'll take a break when I need to."

"Okay, call me when you need another box."

"Thank you. I will."

"You're welcome."He carefully sat the box on Brennan's desk and left for the man cave.

Two weeks later they were mostly unpacked and Brennan took Maddie to the boutique to pick out nursery decorations and clothes that'd work for a boy or girl. "Mom, all this stuff is so small!" Brennan looked at the tiny sleeper Maddie had in her hand."You were that small once."

"I was?"

"Yep, I still have the dress that your father got for you before he left. You wore it home from the hospital."

"Cool."

"Why don't you pick out something for the baby to wear home? I'm going to pick out some other outfits and things. We'll decide how to decorate the nursery together."

"Okay. How did you decorate mine?"

"When we lived in Chicago you didn't have a nursery, your crib was in my room. When we moved here I decorated your nursery in butterflies."

"Cool so that's where the stuffed butterfly came from."

"Yeah, when you were 3 you decided butterflies freaked you out. I blame Hodgins, he let you watch a caterpillar turn into a butterfly and after that you didn't want butterflies in your room. You slept in my room until I changed it, but you wanted to keep the big stuffy you laid on him a lot."

"Oh. Mom, I hope the baby is a girl."

"Why?"

"Because the clothes are way cuter."

"They are, get some gender neutral clothes for now and after the baby gets here we'll get Angela and go on a shopping spree."

"Okay." Thirty minutes later Madelyn held up a pale yellow sleeper with tiny ducks on it. "Mom I found it."

"That's cute sweetie, I like it. We'll have to get a winter coat later. Let's go find a theme or decorations then go get some lunch."

"Wonder if dad's got the crib together yet?"

"I hope he does so we can get the nursery done this weekend. I don't want to rush around at the end like I did with you."

An hour later they'd chose a baby animal theme and got blankets, sheets, bumper pads, dust ruffles and curtains plus decorations and accessories that all matched. They stopped at the diner for lunch and went home to find Booth sitting on the couch.

"Booth is everything assembled?"

"Yep the crib and the dresser are ready and waiting for you. The rocker and changing table are up too nothing is against the wall in case you got stuff to hang up."

"We do."

"What theme did you go with?"

'Baby animals, it's adorable." Brennan held up a package of crib sheets."

"They are cute. Bones why don't you go lay down for a little while? Maddie and I will take the stuff upstairs."

"Okay, I'm only going to lie down for an hour."

"Okay then we'll finish the room."

"Okay."Brennan headed upstairs.

As soon as Booth heard the door close he started taking things out of the bags. "Maddie do you want to help me finish the room while your mom naps?"

"You don't think mom will be mad do you?"

"No, we were talking about it this morning, she isn't looking forward to that just because can't really bend and stretch like she'd like to."

"All right."

"First we need to wash the sheets and blankets. The clothes need it too, but we can wait on that."

Madelyn nodded and opened the package of sheets. "Dad this stuff smells!"

Booth grinned, "I know that's why we have to wash it." they took the tags and other packaging off the sheets and blankets and Booth put them in the washer with the baby detergent. After that was done he and Madelyn took everything else upstairs. Booth took the rods off the windows so Madelyn could thread the curtains onto them. Next they tackled the wall hangings. Booth stayed quiet and let Madelyn place the other accessories where she wanted them to go. Two and a half hours later the nursery was decorated and Booth was in the kitchen making white bean chicken chili for him and Madelyn and some without the chicken for Brennan when she came down stairs.

"Booth why didn't you wake me? I only wanted to sleep for an hour, not two and a half! "

"I went up to wake you and you were out cold, you evidently needed the sleep. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, the baby was quiet. We've got so much to do; I don't want to rush at the end. "

"We'll get it done Bones don't worry. Maddie, why don't you take your mom upstairs and show her the surprise."

"Okay." Madelyn turned and headed up the stairs, Brennan followed. Booth turned down the burner and went up behind Brennan. Madelyn went in the nursery, Brennan stopped inside the doorway. "Maddie did you and dad do this?"

"Yes, you're not mad we did it are you?"

"No sweetie, I love it, it's perfect."Brennan walked to Madelyn and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Maddie, I wasn't looking too forward to this part."

"If you don't like something we can move it."

"It's all in the perfect spot; I like the little table by the rocker so we have a place to sit bottles and stuff."

"That was Angela's suggestion." Brennan nodded and leaned into Booth as he put his arms around her."Thanks Booth, it's perfect."

"You're welcome Bones I'm glad you like it. We didn't wash the clothes yet."

"That's fine I can do that." Booth kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

"Let's eat."

"Okay." They all headed to the kitchen for dinner.

Almost three months later Brennan was in the kitchen trying to not get annoyed with Booth.

"Booth, I'll be fine tomorrow is my last day, I'm just going to sit on the couch and do paperwork and make sure everything is in order for Clark to take over while I'm on maternity leave."

"I still say you should stay home, you're due a week from today…" just then Madelyn came downstairs." Morning."

"Morning sweetheart." Madelyn walked over to Brennan and gave her a hug, "Morning peanut." Brennan smiled, "Peanut has been quiet this morning…"

Booth sat a plate of scrambled eggs and toast at Madelyn's place. 'Eat it while it's hot."

As soon as Madelyn was engrossed in her breakfast, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and said, "I need to talk to you in the bedroom."

Booth nodded and they headed upstairs once they got in the room Brennan turned to Booth, "Neither of us are going to work; I've been having contractions since midnight. They weren't bad or anywhere near being close together at first. In the last hour they've gotten a little painful and they are more frequent, but not close enough to go to the hospital."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Get Maddie to school like always without her knowing, you know how freaked out she got when she saw the delivery video … I don't want to go through that today. Then we'll go from there."

"Okay. You're okay though right?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to rest in here until she' ready to go. I'll call you if anything changes."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too."A half hour later they were on their way to Madelyn's school, as she went inside Booth turned to Brennan."What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the lab and walk around the museum a while. It's more than half way to the hospital and walking around will help speed things up."

"Okay. You might want to call Angela and tell her what's going on so she doesn't worry if she sees the SUV in the lot and you're not in the lab. "Brennan nodded and dialed the phone. Five minutes later she hung up. "She's happy."

"That's good how are you?"

"Good. I think the baby will be here before noon, things are happing a lot faster this time. "

"That's good I think."

"It is."

They walked around for an hour and a half, never going too far from an exit, when Brennan turned to Booth. "Booth we need to go, it won't be long."

"Okay. I love you." Brennan just nodded too consumed by pain to speak. "Okay let's get you in the SUV." Booth carefully and quickly got Brennan outside and into the SUV.

They got to the hospital and got everything settled while Brennan paced the room. Two hours later she was leaning on Booth.

"Bones, let them give you something for the pain, I don't like seeing you like this."

"No time, the baby is coming now. Help me lie down and call the nurse…"

Booth nodded and helped Brennan lay down and called the nurse. "I love you Bones." Booth kissed her cheek and explained to the nurse who had just came in what was going on. The nurse confirmed what Brennan already knew and went to get the doctor. Twenty minutes later Brennan held her son in her arms, she gently torched the baby's cheek. "He's perfect Booth."

Booth smiled, "he is, but he needs a name. You pick the first and I'll pick middle?"

"Okay." Brennan stared at the baby or a few minutes. "Ryan?"

"I like it." Booth looked at Ryan," Maxwell?"

"Ryan Maxwell Booth, I like it."

"Me too. I guess I should see if Angela is here."

'Tell who ever is here they can come back here. I don't want him out of my sight."

"Okay."

Booth came back with Angela in tow, Brennan smiled and handed Angela Ryan. "Ange, meet Ryan Maxwell Booth."

"Aw Bren he's adorable."

"Thanks."

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm just really tired."

"Well I'll go so you can rest. Cam and Hodgins will be here later."

"Sounds good."

Angela handed Ryan to Brennan and left the room.

"Booth take Ryan I'm going to try and get some sleep. Can you get Maddie from school tonight? She can miss practice today."

"Sure."

"We'll call Parker later; he's going to be mad that he's at Rebecca's parents."

"I know, but it couldn't be helped." Booth smiled when he noticed Brennan was asleep. He settled in to the chair with Ryan, just looking at him. A few hours later Madelyn walked into Brennan's room. Hours later Booth left a slightly rested, but very happy Brennan holding a sleeping Ryan to go get Madelyn from school. He got there as the bell rang and throngs of kids went of on all different directions, Madelyn was in the SUV in five minutes.

"Hi dad where's mom?"

"Hey kiddo your mom's at the hospital, the baby decided after we dropped you off that today was a good day to be born. Your Mom is okay, just a little tired."

"Okay, what is it?"

Booth chuckled, "Mom wants to tell you. She called you out of practice tonight so you can see the baby as long as you want."

"Okay, I didn't really want to go anyway; I have a lot of homework…"

"You don't have to stay that long."

"Maybe I'll start on it after I see the baby. Am I staying at home or going to Angela's or something."

"I'm not sure we'll ask mom when we get there."

"Okay." fifteen minutes later Booth was leading the way to Brennan's room. Madelyn pushed on the door and stick her head in.

"Mom?"

Brennan smiled and looked up, "hey sweetie, come meet your little brother, Ryan."

Madelyn walked over and looked at the blanket wrapped bundle Brennan was holding. "He's red and wrinkly." Brennan and Booth chuckled.

"He'll look better in a day or two."

"He's cute though."

"He is. Do you want to hold him?"

"No." Madelyn looked down.

"Maddie, you can't hurt him or anything, sit down dad will help you."

Madelyn nodded and sat in the squeaky plastic chair and Brennan handed Ryan to Booth, he placed the baby in Madelyn's arms and adjusted her hands."Okay?"

Madelyn nodded.

Booth perched on Brennan's bed and watched Madelyn hold Ryan.

"Booth are you happy?"

"Immensely. Are you?"

"Yes. I arranged with Angela for Maddie to stay with her until we come home. Hodgins will be here to get her later."

"Okay. Does that mean I'm staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to… if not that's okay too, I just don't want to be here by myself tonight."

"Bones, I'll stay as long as you want me to, the chair is sort of comfortable."

Brennan chucked, "I love you, Booth. I was too preoccupied to say it before."

"I love you too, Bones."

"Uh mom can you take Ryan? He's starting to get wiggly."

Booth smiled and took Ryan back "Bones I think he's hungry. How about I take Maddie and get some dinner while you feed him."

"Okay." Brennan took the baby and waited for Booth and Madelyn to leave the room. As soon as the door closes Ryan started to cry." It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. "Brennan kissed his forehead smiled as Ryan began to settle down and eat.

**A/N2: This is the END thank you for sticking with me for almost 25 months that it took me to finish this story. BTW Pancake, Ollie and Buster are the name of my 5 year old nephew's fish and yes, Buster did eat their fins :( this story is my most reviewed ever so thanks for that. **


	23. Chapter 23 Authors Note 2 Bonus chapters

Okay so here's the deal, I was watching all seasons over the last 6 weeks in preparation for getting season 7 on DVD today and saw things I want to include so I'm going to add them at the end as bonus chapters….. Three bonus chapters are coming the first one will be a little bit on them at home with Ryan and it will posted after the New Year. I added a little detail to the end of the last chapter…**. **

**PS I**'m about half way done with the next part of Sometimes Waking Up is Hard to Do…


End file.
